The things worth fighting for
by twice the rogue
Summary: A dark slave fic, Kurt Hummel has an unexpected delivery, Blaine (the slave) is being used as a political tool, he is traumatized by the things done to him in slave training. Kurt wants to help but is it even possible to help somebody traumatized to the point where they truly believe they are no longer human? Klaine, Hurt/Comfort, AU, eventual romance, dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I'm always a little bit worried when I do a story like this, so many people write slave fiction so how do I make it original? Well, I have no idea, but I'm going to give it a try. I'll throw this first chapter out there and if it gets any positive comments I'll keep writing, if this ends up just the same as any other slave fic then it isn't wroth me trying. So let's begin and see how it goes.

WARNINGS: Overall there is going to be a lot of Non-Con and violence in this fic, it'll be dark and nasty at times, It may even have some mentions of suicidal thoughts or self harm, I really don't know if I'll take it in that direction though. It will have homophobia and bad language. In this chapter watch out for drug usage (on another person) and hints at homophobia.

The things worth fighting for.

"Delivery for Kurt Hummel."

Kurt heard the mail carrier from the living room. He ran out excitedly,his new Ralph Lauren pea coat was here, and he'd only ordered it the day before. He froze when he reached the door. He took in the scene in front of him not understanding what was happening. Looking over his father's shoulder he could see the mail carrier stood with his clipboard but there was no grey plastic bag in under his arm. Though behind him was a boy, at least Kurt assumed it was a boy, his head was hanging down low and he had dark brown curls that hung down to hid his face. He was in a shapeless grey jogging suit.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt?" The mail carrier asked.

"Yeah."

"Got a delivery for you, comes with a message."

"What message?"

The mail carrier turned over a little card that was attached to the clipboard.

"It's from Jim Grange."

Kurt was even more confused, he looked over to his Dad.

"Isn't that the other congressman, the one who disagrees with you on everything?"

"Yes."

"So what would he be sending me?"

Burt sighed and pointed at the boy in the track suit.

It took Kurt a moment to realize what he meant.

"He's a slave? He sent me a slave? I don't understand." Kurt felt and overwhelming sadness for the boy. He guessed he was young and too be a slave at any age was a horrible fate. They were treated as sub-human, the literature said they had no morals and thus had to be treated with harsh punishment as it was all they could understand.

"With the gay right campaigns I always say that you are the thing I am most proud of in my life, the one thing that I got right. He's trying to turn you against me by changing your mind on the anti- slave bill I'm trying to pass."

Kurt loved the fact that his Dad was so keen to tell everybody how proud he was of him, especially with homosexuality being taboo and most people thinking it was something people should keep to themselves. The general idea about the few gay men and women who were brave enough to tell people was that they should be forced back into the closet, that they should do the right thing and get married and have kids and try their best to pass for normal and then just maybe that would cure them. His father was only one of three senators who would even mention the words 'gay rights' and Kurt was so proud of him too. But he couldn't let himself get distracted by that, there were other things going on now.

"But he should know that's impossible. Why would he think that would be so easy to do?"

"I do have other deliveries to make you know." The mail carrier cut in.

"Guess he's thinking you're a gay teenager so you're lacking in morals, easily corruptible and obsessed with... you know." Burt said ignoring him.

"Oh please, I do not want to know what you're thinking."

"I'm trying to think what he maybe thinking. Anyway, what are we going to do about it. We can't exactly return to sender, we don't know where he will end up. With some abusive middle aged man or starving in the corner of a post office."

Kurt stared at the dark head of shiny loose curls. He wished he could see the boys face for a second, how was he going to make a decision about some bodies else life if he didn't even know anything about him?

"Are you signing or not kid?" The mail carrier asked.

"I guess I am." Kurt said taking the pen and signing his name with a glance to the corner of his eye at his worried looking father.

"Okay." The mail carrier said elongating the second syllable. "I'll just get the manual out."

Kurt felt a sinking feeling in his stomach at the idea of having a manual for a person.

"Guess we have a new house guest." Burt said turning around to go back in the house.

Kurt was going to respond but at that moment the boy looked up and all Kurt could do was stare. He was beautiful, he had stunning amber eyes that looked eerily empty. He had dark pointed eyebrows and full pink lips surrounded by olive skin. He was obviously around Kurt's age... and that was all Kurt could figure out before his brain switched off because the boy was pulling off that shapeless grey top revealing a not at all shapeless torso. Toned pecks with a thin waist and a splattering of dark hair heading downwards, Kurt didn't even have time to wonder about what that led to when he didn't have to wonder anymore because the bottoms were coming off and Kurt had to turn around because really he could not handle hot naked guys stood on his front lawn.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Kurt heard his Dad shouting just as he closed his eyes.

"The clothes are property of the company, he does come with personally engraved collar though. " The mailman said conversationally.

"Kurt take the poor boy upstairs and find him some clothes whilst I call Carol and let her know what's going on."

"Yes Dad." Kurt said trying his best not to look at the boy as he waved him into the house and ran up the stairs hoping he was following.

When Kurt got to his room he jumped at the sound of a deep unemotional voice behind him.

"I am pleased to be in your service master. I am fully trained to meet all you're requirements."

Kurt just nodded slowly looking at the boy from out the corner of his eyes, he didn't want to think about what those requirements were or what that training would have consisted of but his father had been working on the campaigns to end slavery for so long he knew in more detail than most what people used their slaves for. His father had hidden the worst from him but Kurt knew in vague terms that the slaves were trained to provided pleasure for their owners. Just the thought of it made him blush, at eighteen he had explored as much of his sexuality as he was comfortable with, he masturbated when in private, he had tried fingering himself and didn't find it bad but didn't find it all that great either he absolutely could not imagine anybody else touching him like that, it seemed so private. The idea of anything more than that was terrifying to him but at the same time was just starting to thrill him slightly, it was something to learn one day when he was desperately in love with a fellow Broadway star. It was too far in the future to be concerned about, yet here was a gay boy of his age who had ... experiences. He was almost scared of him.

He knew the clothes he placed on the bed would not fit the boy perfectly and usually that would concern him but right now he just wanted him dressed.

"You can wear those." He said to the by as he left to give him privacy.

"Thank you Master." The reply was the most monotonous voice he had ever heard.

Kurt waited outside the door. He needed to think, needed to figure out what was going on but it all seemed so unlikely to him. This sort of thing did not happen in his life, yes his father was protesting the slave trade and he knew it happened but it always seemed so far away. That was something happening in Washington and in those big houses over the other side of town, the ones that had big gates and areas with closed off windows. It was something that people knew about but didn't talk about. Slaves were invisible, they rarely went out and when they did they had their collars on and people avoided looking at them. They were for the extremely wealthy or for the extremely perverted. Now he had one living in his house, what the hell was he supposed o do about it? He'd never even had a pet now he was supposed to be responsible for a Human being?

"Shit." He muttered under his breath. He never swore, but it seemed like an appropriate time to start.

.

Three months ago.

"I don't understand."

"You are now property of the White Knight slave company." The middle-aged lady said sadly.

"But.." Blaine said blinking from the back of the car, how had he got here again, wasn't he in his room a little while ago?

"It has been decided by all party's that this is the best course of action."

"But..."

"You show a substandard lack of morals that only makes you appropriate for a slave. It happens sometimes, boys from good families are just born wrong." The lady sounded sad as if she were sorry for him but Blaine knew she was not.

"I'm not wrong."

"That's the problem, you're so wrong you don't even realize it."

"I.. I just... I liked him, I'm sorry, I shouldn't.. I.." Blaine couldn't find the words. How had this happened? He'd thought the boy next door had wanted to be kissed by him, he hadn't stopped him until his mother had walked in and by that time he had been hard beneath him. Why had he told his parents he had been attacked? Why had he complained Blaine was contaminating him with a was gay too, he had enjoyed it, Blaine was sure of it and being gay couldn't be caught, could it? He thought he liked him. This was all wrong, so impossibly wrong, they were friends why would he do this? And why would his parents do this? He was their son, they were always proud of him, it had been the first time he had seen them really angry at him, he knew they would have been when they found out that he had fantasies about men instead of women, that he longed to be touched and he avoided the locker room at all costs. But not this. He wasn't expecting this. He was their star, he was going to go to college and study politics, he was going to carry on singing and see their happy faces beaming out at him from the stage, hear the proud words spoken by his father again 'my son's both intelligent and talented, the women at the pep rallies just swoon when he starts to sing'. Now he was nothing, now he was going to be a slave, they hadn't even talked about it yesterday, he had heard them shouting all through the night. They hadn;t even talked to him.

"But my Dad.."

"Oh dear, I know, you've been spoilt, nobody realized you were this way you see. It was your mother's fault obviously, I don't understand why anybody would cheat on a man as fine as the Senator."

"Cheat?"

"Oh, but you must know that you can't be the son of a senator, somebody like you couldn't have come from him."

"I don't understand any of this. I just want to go home."

"You don't have a home, you're home is wherever your master is and you don't have one of those yet. Now close you're eyes that sedative should be taking action by now."

Blaine looked in horror down at the bottle of water in his hands, he had thought it tasted bitter, was this why his head felt foggy? Was this why he felt so numb?


	2. Chapter 2

The things worth fighting for chapter two.

Kurt took a deep breath. He had to deal with the boy in his bedroom at some point. The boy had been through more than Kurt could imagine, he needed kindness and understanding. He must be terrified, he had just been sent to a new house with new people and no idea how he would be treated. Kurt needed to do something other than hide from him, even if he was the first boy Kurt had ever seen naked (he wasn't allowed in the boys changing rooms). Kurt put a fake smile on and opened the door. The boy was dressed now and kneeling with his head hanging down. The material stretched across his chest was rather interesting. Kurt shook his head annoyed at himself for being so useless at the moment.

"Hey, I'm sorry we weren't properly introduced. I'm Kurt."

Kurt held his hand out to the boy. He did not expect him to kiss his hand.

"Master Kurt."

"No.. just Kurt."

The boy kept his head down not responding but the small crinkle Kurt could see on his brow let him know he was confused.

"Kurt Hummel actually but you can just call me Kurt. What should I call you?"

"Whatever you wish Master Kurt."

Kurt took a deep breath, this was not going the way he wanted.

"I wish to call you by your actual name."

"My name is what you wish it to be."

Kurt sighed and ran his finger through his hair. It was frustrating he did not know how to act in this situation. He got on his knees in front of the boy and softened his voice even more.

"I would really like to know what name you were given when you were born, unless you don't want to tell me. In that case you can choose whatever name you would like."

The boy hesitated for a moment his eyes flickering up to Kurt's before he looked away as if scared.

"My name is Blaine." The boy answered this time his voice sounded less robotic and hesitant.

"Blaine." Kurt repeated mussing to himself. "I like it."

Kurt paused,now he was done with that topic he wasn't sure what to say. He reached out to Blaine and laid his hand on his shoulder.

"You're safe here Blaine."

"Thank you master."

"Kurt."

Kurt turned around at his name to see his father stood in the doorway holding a large thin black book.

"I see you found some clothes, I'm guessing we'll have to go and get some for you."

"This is Blaine Dad."

"Got a second name Blaine?"

Blaine's shoulder stiffened under Kurt's hand and Kurt gave his Dad a short shake of his head. He seemed to catch the point because he dropped it.

"Well, never mind. We'll be fixing you up the spare bedroom, might take a little while to get it how you want it, we're pretty busy here but it should be comfortable."

"Yes Master."

"Wait, I'm not your master."

Blaine physically flinched and looked up into Kurt's eyes.

"I am sorry Master Kurt. I was momentarily confused, it shall not happen again, you are my only master."

"Nobodies your master here." Burt said. "Kurt, before we burn this book thingy I think you should read this first page."

Kurt nodded and stood up to receive the book he opened the first page.

_ Thank you for choosing White Knight Slave for Sexual usage._

_ We hope you will be delighted with your purchase, full refunds are made for the return_  
_ of undamaged products. We have put together this guide on how to get full use out of your _  
_ slave, we recommend reading if this is your first purchase._

_ Please note that upon first receiving your slave it maybe still _  
_ under the effects of the transport sedatives and may not be performing to it's full abilities._  
_ If this effect seems to last for more than twenty-four hours then assume that the slave is_  
_ being stubborn and use harsh punishment and this should solve the problem. See recommendations _  
_ for this in section two._

_ 1) Expectation of your Slave._  
_ 2) Appropriate punishments_  
_ 3) Slave dietary restrictions._  
_ 4) Registering your slave._  
_ 5) Collaring your slave._  
_ 6)Choosing an appropriate uniform (if one required)._  
_ 7) Acts your slave is already trained in._  
_ 8) Slave life expectancy and disposal._

Kurt stopped reading because he felt to nauseous to continue. He shook his head and handed the book back to his father.

"I can't."

"I just thought you should see the bit about sedatives, I'm guessing there pretty heavy duty and probably haven't passed out of Blaine's system yet. You should let him rest."

Kurt nodded and turned to Blaine placing his hand on his shoulder again.

"We'll talk after you rest Blaine, you must be exhausted and hungry." Kurt added suddenly realizing the boy would not have eaten in transport and that could have taken hours if not days. "I'll go make you a sandwich, okay? You lie down."

Blaine nodded sharply.

"Thank you Master, you are kind."

Kurt opened his mouth to argue at the master comment but decided to just leave it, looking closer at the boy he did have very pronounced dark circles under his eyes.

"Sleep well Kid." Burt said as h left the room behind Kurt.

"Well,this is a turn of events."

"What are we going to do with him?"

"I haven't decided yet, we definitely can't send him back, we can't just send him out into the world on his own, he'll have a tattoo somewhere and no I.D. and god knows how long he's been held in the slave facilities, he may have no idea how to live a normal life. We should just keep him here for now, pretend he's a guest and figure out where he's from."

"We can't send him back to where he's from,not if it's a place where they capture slaves."

"No, I know, I was going to suggest getting to know if he's managed to have any education and teaching him to work in the garage."

"We can;t use him as a slave even if we do treat him well."

"I wasn't suggesting that Kurt." Burt said annoyed. "Come on you should know I don't condone any of this. We'll see if he can work and I'll pay him a decent wage, the same that I'd pay the other guys I took on for training."

Kurt nodded unaware he was biting his lip till it started to sting.

"Sorry Dad, I shouldn't have suggested..." Kurt shook his head. "I just don't know what to do in this situation."

"You think I do Kid? I may be protesting the slave trade but I'm not a flipping councilor, I don't know how to get that boy through whatever he's been through."

"The book said he was a sex slave."

Burt nodded.

"Yeah, I saw that." His voice was tense. "Kurt." He said sighing and running his hand under his baseball cap. "I'm sorry this world isn't a nice place for kids like you and like Blaine. I can't hide all the horrible stuff they have out there from you."

"I know Dad, things are just the way they are, but you're trying to change it and I respect you for that. I just guess I have to face up to reality now and try to help Blaine."

Burt nodded.

"Kurt, we can do what we can but I have to tell you.."

"Don't tell me there's no hope." Kurt cut in. "There's always hope."

Burt hesitated for a long moment.

"He looks healthy, I don't think he's from the slums, that might make it easier."

"I thought all slaves are from the slums."

Burt let out a long breath and rubbed his hand over the top of his head, twice in five minutes usually meant he was really stressed.

"Sometimes.. sometimes with gay kids.."

Kurt held his hand up, he didn't need to hear the rest. He knew that a lot of people thought being gay was a disease, it wasn't a far stretch to think of them getting rid of their diseased kids by giving them to the slavers. People feared and shunned what they didn't understand.

"I've got to make a sandwich." Kurt said awkwardly.

After making the sandwich and pouring a glass of water Kurt headed back upstairs past his father who was looking rather concerned as he typed at the laptop he'd only just learned how to use.

"Blaine." Kurt said softly as he knocked at the door, when there was no answer he opened the door slightly.

He was surprised for a second as he looked at the bed and saw it empty but then his eyes were drawn to the floor where Blaine was curled up in a ball.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked surprised.

Blaine instantly jumped up.

"Sorry Master, I thought I had permission to sleep."

Kurt took a deep breath, reminding himself that he should keep his voice low and attempted to not startle Blaine.

"No, of course you have permission to sleep Blaine. You must be exhausted. I just thought you would have preferred to do it in the bed, it is more comfortable you know." Kurt said setting the sandwich and the water on the bedside table.

"I hope ham salads okay?"

Blaine nodded.

"Thank you Master."

"Blaine, could you please call me Kurt? You see my father and I are against the slave trade. Totally against it, and you have been sent to us as a bit of a cruel joke or maybe to change our minds but that's not going to happen so you're technically free, except if you tried to leave you would probably be sent back to the slave pens and sent onto somebody else so you're probably just safest if you stay here. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Blaine remained still for a long moment looking down at his hands.

"I am yours Kurt, I am yours to do as you wish with. It is my purpose to make you happy. I do not have any other purpose."

Kurt stared at the stunning boy telling him his sole purpose in life was to make him happy, in any other situation he would consider himself lucky but as it was Blaine's voice was monotonous and his eyes were dull and Kurt just knew it was an answer that he had been taught to say. Maybe he feared it was a trick, maybe he was sacred of punishment or maybe he really was confused from all the drugs they'd pumped him full of but it seemed it would take a bit more than a sandwich and some lent clothes to show Blaine he could be trusted.

Kurt took a deep breath and decided that it may be harsh but he really needed to get this boy to eat and sleep.

"I order you to eat this sandwich, drink this water and then go to sleep in that bed."

Blaine looked up at him and nodded.

"Yes Sir." He got up sat on the bed and immediately started to eat the sandwich very quickly and drank down the glass of water very quickly. Then he swung his legs up onto the bed and pulled the covers around him.

Kurt sighed, he hadn't liked that but it had worked.

* * *

It seemed to Blaine that the people who had designed this building had no idea that any color other than grey existed. He had a long time to think about it as he lay on the flat metal of his cell bed waiting for somebody to turn up and talk to him. He had no idea how long he was waiting but it seemed like days. When he looked out the window of his cell all he could see was a long grey corridor and more doors that were a darker grey and he imagined looked just like his.

He was so lonely.

This was his life now? It was so hard to accept. He was the son of a senator, he was the star pupil at one of the best private schools in the area, he was going to go to college where he might have been able to meet a nice guy to have secret hot sex with before he was forced to marry some busty blonde with good breeding. All that was gone now. He didn't know what his life would be from now on. He'd only meet two slaves, they were when visiting the houses of other senators. They were both woman, both scantily dressed, they had kept quietly in the corners until called upon to serve drinks. He'd been curious about them but as his parents ignored then he followed their lead.

His father had wanted to own slaves but his mother wouldn't let them in the house, she said that having creatures with such absolute lack of morals would be a danger to him and his brother. He didn't think he fit in with that view, he didn't have a lack of morals, he always tried to help people, he was always nice to the unpopular kids. He did performances for several charities. He was just gay, but he didn't think that was immoral, it was just what he was, it was just the thoughts he had in his head.

He was going to go insane in here if somebody didn't open the door, he was so hungry. Were they just going to starve him, what was going to happen, would he be sold, go live in a big house where he didn't own anything and had to clean and obey somebodies every command?

It was another extremely long length of time before the door actually did open.

"Number 119, seventeen years of age, Five foot six inches, weight unknown build muscular, homosexual should help with our shortage of that kind." The man in the green boiler suit said behind his shoulder.

Blaine was worried that his sexuality was a plus to these men, sure it made a change but it gave him shivers up his spine.

"Um.. hello, my name's Blaine." Blaine managed to croak out in a weak voice that was barely recognizable as his own.

The man turned to look back at him and laughed.

"Hey Ted, it thinks it has a name . Come on one, one, nine, it's time for your trainer to check you out."

"Trainer?"

"You shouldn't let it speak Ted."

"I don't want to get in trouble for punishing one before the virgin sales."

So he was going to be sold Blaine thought and for the first time he came to the realization that his body would no longer belong to himself if he was. He could be used in anyway his future master wished.


	3. Chapter 3

The things worth fighting for chapter three

Warning: This chapter is going to get as rough as this story will, warnings for rape and insulting language. To give fair warning , I have made this one pretty disturbed.

Kurt headed down stairs. His father was still on the laptop.

"Why do people mark E-mail's urgent. If it was actually urgent they would call rather than sit around waiting for the guy they're trying to contact to get on their laptops and open their e-mails and write another damned E-mail and spend ten minutes trying to find the L."

"It's in the middle, at the end. " Kurt said bending over the keyboard and tapping it.

"So what is so urgent?"

"If I want the salmon or chicken at the presidents day shindig, apparently the caterers are breathing down my secretary throat."

"Life in Washington, all those ground breaking decisions made. Go for the salmon, you should eat more fish it's good for your heart."

"Just let me send this then I'll help you with the spare room. I was thinking we could bring up that old desk from the basement and maybe put up some shelving for books or ornaments or something."

"Tomorrow i'll take him out to buy some clothes."

"Are you okay Kurt? You just mentioned clothes and you didn't sound even slightly excited."

Kurt smiled slightly, he was going to be dressing somebody else, that was always fun. The he remembered that person didn't have anything in the world. Perhaps he could find something that he really liked, something personal, maybe he could find out what books he liked or what music he listened to, anything to make him feel comfortable and at home here.

"I'm okay Dad, I just feel so sorry for him."

"You're a good kid. The sheets might need to be changed I can't remember if they were changed after your auntie Jackie left last month."

"Yeah, and it probably needs airing out, Auntie Jackie really needs to learn that you don;t need to use an entire bottle of perfume everyday."

Kurt headed up to the small spare bedroom. It had a double bed and a wardrobe and a small bedside table with a lamp. Kurt stripped he bed and tossed the sheets into the corner before going to the airing cupboard. He picked leafy green and gold sheets from the airing cupboard, the colors made him think of Blaine's eyes.

Just as he was straightening the pillows he heard a terrifying scream. For a second he stood their cold fear running through him then he snapped out of it. Realizing where the scream was coming from he ran to his room.

Blaine was laying stiff as a board in his bed, his body tense, back arched hands clenching at the bed sheets. His head was twisting as he let out little groans and grunts followed by another scream.

Kurt ran over to the bed and sat on the edge. He was suddenly taken back to the times when he would have a nightmare as a child and his mother would hold him. It was the only experience he had of these things. He touched Blaine's shoulder and gently shook him.

"Blaine, Blaine sweetie wake up."

"Blaine's eyes snapped open, they flickered around panicked and then rested on Kurt. For a few seconds there was something vulnerable in those eyes and he looked sad. Then it was gone.

Kurt gave him a reassuring smile hoping it would comfort him. He had no idea what it must be like to wake from a bad dream in a strange house.

Blaine sat up, he stared at Kurt. Kurt was going to tell him it was all alright but he froze when he felt a pressure of his crotch. He looked down surprised. He saw Blaine's hand there and watched as he undid his button and unzipped his flies. Kurt jumped backward almost falling off the bed.

"Stop that!" He shouted standing up.

Blaine looked up at him his expression unreadable.

"I didn't want that, you were screaming." Kurt said doing his flies back up.

Blaine nodded and stood up, he silently walked past Kurt to the wall by the door. Facing the wall he pulled his t-shirt over his head.

Kurt let out a gasp. Across the strong broad muscles of Blaine's back there was angry red welts and torn flesh starting to heal but yellow tinged with infection and surrounded with deep black bruises.

The door next to Blaine opened and Burt worked in.

"What was all that?" Burt asked walking in. He soon froze when he saw the state of Blaine's back. He stood staring for a moment.

"Carol is on her way home, I'll call her and ask her to get some bandages and anti-septic gel." He said his voice deeper than usual showing he was upset.

"Shouldn't we take him to a doctors."

"I'll get in contact with one I know who'll treat slaves but lets patch him up best we can till then,okay?"

"Okay."

"You okay Kid?"

Kurt nodded, he felt sick, this was awful but Blaine had nobody to care for him and Kurt was determined to be strong so that he could be that person. It had been thrust upon him unexpectedly but he just had to deal with it, this wasn't about him this was about the damaged and alone boy in front of him who needed a friend.

* * *

"Here you go Garrison." Ted the man in the boiler suit said pushing Blaine out into the room. It was not what Blaine had expected, plush light carpets and posh dark wood office furnished. He looked up at the one other person in the room. Garrison was perhaps in his late twenties, dark skinned and tall, handsome in a way. He wore lose but expensive looking jeans and a long sleeved green T-Shirt.

The door closed behind him and Blaine was left alone with the man who was looking down at him. The man smiled slightly and pointed down to his hip where there was a loaded gun holster. It was a threat, Blaine might not be in any restraints but he was still captive.

"Oh, you're just perfect. I know somebody who would love you."

Blaine stayed silent as the young man tilted his head up and from side to side. "Bit on the short side, but that doesn't matter to much when you're horizontal."

"I.." Blaine cleared his throat, he didn't know what to say to make this situation better. "I am Blaine Anderson."

"I know exactly who you are, I know exactly where you're coming from and why you're here. Such a stupid mistake to make." He leaned in close, his breath tickling Blaine's skin. "You just had to wait you know, a couple of years, play the game and you could have been buying from me instead of standing here."

Blaine cleared his throat again. He could speak, he would be strong, he'd speak.

"I don't believe in the slave trade."

Garrison laughed.

"I wouldn't if I was on your side of it either." Garrison, turned and went over to the cabinet behind him. He got something out and turned back to Blaine. it took him a moment to realize the metal rod with it's piece of leather at the top was a riding crop. Garrison brushed it lightly over his cheeks.

"There are even clubs, secret societies men like us can join to meet others with similar interests."

"You mean... gay men."

"Of course I mean Gay men. I don't mind your questioning me, it's all proof that you're nice and innocent. That will get me a fair price on the virgin markets."

Blaine shook his head.

"I.. I'm not going to let you train me up to... pleasure some old man."

"Of course not." Garrison said.

The sting of the riding crop as it hit Blaine's cheek surprised him, he put his hand up to his face and pulled it back seeing droplets of blood on his fingertips.

"That's for speaking out of turn, I don't want to punish you too much till after the sale it'll ruin my clients fun but there are a few things you should get straight if you pardon the pun. You are no longer an Anderson, they disowned you, sent you here. You no longer belong to yourself, you no longer have a future, just an existence, and you don't speak unless spoken too. Now, I'll tell you what's going to happen. You're not going to be trained, that doesn't come till after the virgin sales. Virgin sales first, training second."

Blaine glared up at him hoping to look more defiant than scared.

"Now clothes off boy, that's an order."

Blaine didn't move. He was not taking his clothes off in front of a complete stranger.

Garrison moved closer to him and before Blaine could back away he placed a light little kiss onto Blaine's lips, the soft action was paired with Garrison wrapping his fingers through Blaine's hair and tugging his head sharply backward. Blaine stood stunned as teeth grazed down his neck.

"That is unless you want my help."

Blaine moved backwards and started tugging at his shirt.

"That's what I thought."

Blaine moved quickly so that he wouldn't have time to feel embarrassed but his cheeks still burnt and he still felt ashamed.

Garrison's eyes never left him, they roamed hungrily over his body.

"Oh, if I couldn't get a good price for you." Garrison said shaking his head. "I would have love to have been your first." Garrison said walking around him in a circle.

Blaine just managed to hold back a whimper. He was better than this, stronger than this, this man wasn't going to scare him with talk.

The sudden sharp sting to his backside did break his composure though and he let out a startled grunt.

Garrison laughed.

"I heard you were musical, I wonder what other sounds I can get you to make. I'm not even putting you on market, a friend of mine would pay over the odds for sure to get a price of you. So beautifully responsive. You're not like the slum kids, they're used to a beating, they talk back to you, no you're the only upper class asshole we've had here in a while." The leather was between the cleft of his legs and heading upwards slowly.

"Yes, I'll contact him tonight." Garrison mused.

* * *

They didn't drug him this time, he had heard the boiler suit guys saying that his taker wanted him fully awake. So they had bound his hands and feet together in front of him and hurled him naked into the back of a truck. It was dark and cold and the ride bumpy. When they stopped they pulled a black velvet bag over his head so he couldn't see anything. There was a voice welcoming them and touching him, hands going places that just felt wrong, soft whispers telling him he was off fantastic quality.

He stumbled down stairs then he heard farewells and them booking a pick up time. He would be here for three days. He was terrified, he couldn't even speak.

When the bag was pulled off his head he found himself in a dark room lit by overhead florescent lights. It could have been come kind of gym, there were large cupboards on lining one of the rooms, deep blue mats on the floor and when he looked up there were bars and hooks across the ceiling as if for placing equipment. The man in front of him was younger than he had expected, he was well built and looked attractive in the grey suit he was wearing. He had three day stubble and piercing blue eyes, but he looked over Blaine with an expression almost hungrier than Garrison.

Blaine tried to flinch away as the mans hands reached out and roamed freely down his chest but he tripped on one of the mats behind him and fell backwards landing hard on the plastic surface.

The man smirked and pulled a cell phone out his pocket. He dialed a number and continued to stare at Blaine.

"Garrison, you've done it again you bugger he's beautiful. I'll pay your price."

There was a mumble of voices on the other end of the phone and the man laughed.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll get him talking. In fact I doubt he'll shut up once I've started."

He switched the phone off and bent down next to Blaine, his fingers once again running downward, Blaine gasped when they closed around his member.

"Wonder what you're like hard, I doubt I'll find out but I bet it looks magnificent. Perhaps Garrison will manage and can send me the pictures.

"Take your hands off of me."

The man laughed.

"I may only be your master for three days but that's no way to talk to me. Dammit, I can't be patient anymore, I really wanted to make this last but your just too damned good."

He walked over to the cupboard on the far side of the wall and got out some leather cuffs. Blaine tried to wiggle out of his way when he came forwards to fasten them around his wrists and cut the plastic ones he had on off. The man disappeared behind him, he twisted and turned trying to figure out what was going on as he heard the clinking of metal. Then rough hands were yanking his arms upwards and he looked up to see the leather cuffs being slide onto a hook dangling just above his head. The hands disappeared and he was being tugged suddenly upwards, his arms feeling like they were being yanked out of their sockets. When the man appeared again he was naked, Blaine couldn't help but stare at the excited dick curling up towards his stomach, he had never seen a man naked before. He hadn't thought he could get more scared but he was.

"Please." He whispered.

The man looked up from where he was bending down latching Blaine's feet into leather straps attached to the floor.

"Please what?"

"Please don't hurt me."

"You mean please don't fuck you?"

Blaine nodded unable to answer and feeling ashamed at the hot tears that were making there way down his face.

"Do you know why I pay almost as much to have an unused slave for the weekend as your next master will pay to have you for the rest of your life?"

Blaine shook his head.

"Because I want my men before they've been trained not to scream, I want them before they've been broken. You know why? Because I want to do the breaking.

The man was behind him now. His fingers gripping tightly on to Blaine's hips so he couldn't move. Then their was something blunt with a warm wetness prodding his ass cheeks then findings it's way between, pressure,then with a quick ramming force he was being torn apart. His scream was cut off half way through by another quick thrust. Nothing existed except the pain.

* * *

If anybody thinks this is too much I can remove it from this site and will just keep it going on Scarves and coffee.


	4. Chapter 4

It's short, but I needed to think about where to take this story next, I have half a plan.

The things worth fighting for chapter four.

Kurt dipped the flannel he was holding back into the warm soapy water. He tried to be gentle as he ran the warm cloth over Blaine's raw skin but he knew that he must be hurting him. Blaine however did not flinch or make any sound.

"Carol will be back soon so we can dress these."

Blaine nodded slowly.

"Master?" He asked timidly.

"It's just Kurt, Blaine."

"I await punishment."

Kurt froze with his hand resting on the warm skin just above Blaine's waistband.

"Punishment? Why would I punish you?"

"I screamed."

"That wasn't your fault, you were sleeping." Kurt said trying to concentrate on cleaning the wounds just so that he didn't have to concentrate on the idea of somebody being punished for being traumatized instead of being take care of.

"I should not have screamed, I apologize master."

"Blaine, are these marks from punishments?"

"Yes master, most of them."

"What did you do?"

"I screamed master, or I talked when I did not have the proper permission or I did not respond in the way the trainers wished, some were only practice though."

"Practice?"

"So I would know what to expect, the trainers make sure we are ready for our masters."

Kurt blinked several times to get rid of the tears in his eyes.

"That's sick." He couldn't stop himself from saying.

Blaine didn't answer. Kurt moved around the bed so that he was sat in front of Blaine, he reached over and took his hands.

"Look at me and listen. You will never be punished here. You can talk or respond however you want, you can scream whenever it seems like a good time to scream. You can express yourself here, okay?"

Blaine looked away from him.

"Whatever you wish master."

Kurt sighed.

"It's not master." he said quietly getting up to wash the bowl of red water in his sink.

He barely heard the quiet knock at his door as the sound of the water blocked it. He turned off the taps and rushed to the door opening it for his step-mother.

"Hi Carol."

"Hi Kurt." Carol looked past him to Blaine. "Hi Blaine."

"Hello Madame."

Carol smiled. "Madame is nice but I'd prefer if you call me Carol dear."

She held up the bandages and tube of anti-septic cream she had in her hand.

"Do you need help?"

Kurt looked at Blaine and looked back at her. He lowered his voice.

"It's kind of nasty."

"I have seen nasty before Kurt." Carol assured him with a soft smile, she walked over to Blaine.

"May I have a look?"

Blaine looked up at her then over to Kurt. "Master?"

"It's up to you but It needs doing and Carol can probably do it better than me."

Blaine looked back towards Carol and nodded his consent.

Carole moved round the bed. Kurt saw her eyes widen and her mouth drop slightly at the sight of Blaine's back but she did not let any sound out.

"Okay then Blaine, this will sting a bit i'm going to put anti-septic cream on then wrap it in bandages to keep it clean. I'm going to place some pads on the worst parts and then just hold them up with the bandages." Carole explained calmly in a soothing voice. Kurt leaned against the wall by the door unsure what to do with himself.

"Did you have a good day at work?" He asked.

"Oh, Amanda is still being a bit of a pain, I don't know why she think's she's better than everybody else."

"I don't now why she thinks that dye job is fooling anybody."

Carol smiled and then gave him a reproachful look.

"Be nice."

"Why, she isn't."

"You'll get used to his cattish streak Blaine. It usually means he's tired or hungry or is having a bad hair day." Carole said her eyes firmly on Blaine's back.

"I'm never cattish."

Carole smiled fondly at him.

"He is cattish, occasionally. But he's actually a sweetheart, he's nothing to worry about. Have you seen your room yet? You know you coming to stay could be just the excuse we need to redecorate."

"Well let me know if you're going to, Dad and I were talking about putting up shelves"

"That room does need something. Perhaps new curtains as well, those red ones are looking tired."

"I went for the green and gold bedding, what do you think Blaine?"

Blaine looked up at him.

"Thank you master."

"Is it okay? I mean there are other colors. What is your favorite?"

Blaine paused.

"I like gold and green Master."

Kurt nodded. It would be better not to push it though he wish he knew just one thing, one personal thing about this boy.

"I think green and gold would suit that room, it will lighten it up a bit. What colour do you think would suit the walls?"

"In there, something very light it doesn't get enough of the sun." Kurt said. " Any colors you don't like Blaine?"

Blaine shook his head.

"I am sure anything you choose will be perfect master."

"See he knows you already." Carol said. "Kurt has impeccable tastes in fashion and that tends to drift into furnishings as well."

Blaine didn't answer.

"Okay, all done." Carol said after a few more minutes of awkward silence which despite lots of quick questioning looks between Kurt and Carole they couldn't seem to fill.

"You must still be tired Blaine." Carol said. "You look tired." She said looking closely at him. "A few more hours sleep and a good home cooked meal will help you feel a bit better."

Kurt smiled in encouragement at Blaine, he doubted that a home cooked meal would help sort Blaine's problems.

"Come on Blaine." He said kindly. "I've changed the sheets so they no longer smell like perfume."

Blaine followed him down the hallway to the spare room. Kurt waved him in.

"This is it, it's a bit bare and probably not very comfortable but we'll work on it and tomorrow when I take you t get some clothes we can pick out some posters or something."

Blaine looked blankly at the room in front of him, those amber eyes could have been blind.

"Please sleep on the bed." Kurt said almost as a second thought as he left the room.

* * *

3 months ago

Blaine lay on the cool plastic, it stuck to his skin so that every time he moved it felt like tearing a band aid off. He felt sticky and dirty and his body just ached from somewhere deep inside him spreading outwards. There was a small toilet connected to the room, he had found it once he had been left alone in the florescent lights. He had emptied his stomach of bile until it turned a strange opaque with bright green bits. Then the lights had flicked off as he was swallowing down mouthfuls of warm water and he had just found his way down to the mat to collapse and cry in humiliation, shock and loneliness.

He was alone in the pitch dark with no idea where he was. He had just been used, tied up and invaded.

He cried until he fell into a restless sleep.

He blinked, he hurt, everything hurt. There was musty smell and a pain behind his eyes. He blinked a couple of times, realizing it was the sudden a harsh lights that had caused him to wake up. For a blissful moment he did not know where he was. A blissful moment that may have been filled with pain and confusion but it was better than the knowledge that he was a sex slave in a dungeon and his temporary owner was now hovering over him.

"So beautiful."

The words in any other situation might be sweet but mixed with that leering look was terrifying. Blaine's body seemed to have its own memory and reminded him of the feel of rough fingers gripping his hips, hard dick tearing at him.

He had lost his virginity to this man, a man whose name he did not know. An act he had secretly wished to have been an act of love. In the deepest part of him, the part he only let out late at night when dreams were allowed to surface he had hoped that he would one day find love. He had hoped that being gay didn't mean he would live a loveless life. He had hoped that one day there would be somebody who would love him, somebody kind and talented, perhaps somebody who enjoyed singing like he did,somebody with beautiful eyes and secret little smiles, somebody not afraid like he was.

All that was gone now. As he was positioned and touched and hurt and ripped apart again it was for the loss of this dream that he sobbed.


	5. Chapter 5

I got told to spice it up, so I'm trying to spice it up a little.

The things worth fighting for chapter five.

"This looks good." Kurt said holding up a plain black dress shirt. "What do you think?

"Yes sir."

Kurt sighed and hung it back up.

"Blaine." He said in frustration. "Clothes are important, they are a way of expressing yourself, so pick something and express yourself."

"Masters choose a Slaves uniform."

Kurt looked around him and frowned at the interfering old lady who had looked up at the mention of the word slave. She narrowed her eyes at him but he gave her the best bitch stare possible and she moved away.

"Blaine, You're not wearing a uniform. I mean, you will wear clothes but I want you to pick them. You need at least a few pairs of clothes today to last you until we can go shoping again. And please, don't call me Master here, I don;t want to answer the sort of questions that would raise."

Blaine listened closely.

"Yes." He said slowly. Kurt smiled, he had got Blaine to drop the master title and it felt good even if it was just for a little while.

"Now, what would you like to wear, you can choose anything, except the pink, I don;t think it'll suit you. Oh, and stay away from Orange and anything with a sport motif."

Blaine blinked a couple of times and then reached over and took the nearest item of clothing off the hangers. It was a plain black polo neck. Kurt took it, it was Blaine's size, it was cheap but well made, plain, but Blaine had chosen it. He may not have looked at it before picking it off the hanger but Kurt was not going to go back on his word, he put it into his basket.

"Good, we need at least three more tops, perhaps a sweater as the weathers staring to change, shoes, pants and underwear."

Blaine nodded. He looked back at the rack where he had got the black polo shirt, he took three more down and handed them to Kurt. Kurt sighed.

"Blaine, pick some different colors. If you're going to have a small wardrobe it has to be a varied one."

Blaine stared without expression.

"Okay." Kurt sighed. "How about you choose some pants to go with this, add a splash of color."

Blaine looked around, then before Kurt could figure out what was happening Blaien was heaidng off across the shop. Kurt ran after him.

"Blaine! Where are you going?"

He stopped by a sales rack and pulled on a pair of jeans, they were bright red.

Kurt blinked a couple of times, they were a little out there but Kurt appreciate brave fashion choices. And it was a choice, that was the most important thing, Blaine had chosen something and it was something that showed a splash of personality.

* * *

"So.."Burt said as Kurt came through the door carrying two full bags. "Did you actually get anything for Blaine or is that all yours."

"It's all Blaine's. Grey cardigan, trainers, two checked shirts, two polos, underwear, jeans and sweats and a rain coat."

Burt looked a little shocked for a few seconds. "You went shopping and didn't buy anything. I'm impressed."

"Did you pick up anything for your room?" Carole asked Blaine with a smile.

Kurt sent her a look and shook his head. The red jeans had been a moment of decision that had not been repeated. Kurt had taken Blaine around all the shops and the only other reaction he had gotten out of Blaine other than a 'thank you sir' at the purchase of the jeans had been a nod towards the grey cardigan rather then the navy one when Kurt had asked. He had then taken Blaine to a furnishing store to look at things to decorate his room but Blaine had never shown any interest.

"Well, I'm sure we'll find something to liven it up a little bit eventually." Carole said kindly.

* * *

Kurt was pulling clothes out of his closet. Blaine had not picked out many clothes today and Kurt didn't want to have to do exactly the same thing tomorrow or the day after. It was not an enjoyable experience and he did not like the idea that a day shopping had been hard work. He heard the knock at his door as he was holding up a jacket trying to decide whether it would fit Blaine. He was shorter than Kurt but broader around the shoulders.

"Who is it?"

"Blaine sir."

"Perfect, I need you come in."

He heard the door open.

"I was trying to figure out if this would fit you, It's Alexander McQueen, out of season but some items just don;t go out of fashion. If only it still fit me."

Kurt turned around and dropped the Alexander McQueen, along with his jaw. For the second time in as many days Blaine was stood naked in front of him. Kurt was struck again by the fact that he was beautiful, he had never known that another man would be so beautiful to him, he knew he was gay, he knew that he liked men, he liked the sharp angle of a jaw and the line between broad shoulders and slim waist. The calf muscles jutting out when running. What he had never expected was the hips.. the nipples, the... he couldn't be thinking this. It was wrong, he could not look that way at that poor boy, he had been taken advantage of so many times.

"Blaine, why.. why aren't you wearing clothes?"

"I am presenting myself to you Master."

"Um, yeah, you're definitely presenting." Kurt said turning around, he just could not keep his eyes on Blaine's for very long.

"Where would you like me master?"

Kurt took a deep breath.

"Perhaps I should start by blowing you?" It was said in a conversational tone.

"Leave." Kurt snapped, the words coming out harshly as he tried to stop any images that came with that sentence.

"Master?"

"Leave."

"Have I done something wrong?"

Was that a note of worry in his voice? Kurt took a deep breath.

"I don't want your services, thank you." He said folding the jacket back up and putting it in the cupboard.

He heard the door close again. He hated the fact that his pants had tightened significantly in the last two minutes. He felt bad thinking about Blaine in that way. He closed his eyes and just hoped that his heart would stop beating so fast and that he would start to be able to breath and his blood would start heading back upwards soon. The door opened again.

"Blaine, just go to bed."

"Uh.. Kurt are you okay, I just saw, well, never mind what I just saw."

Kurt turned slightly at his fathers words but reminded himself of his predicament at the last moment and saved himself some embarrassment.

"It's fine Dad, I handled it."

"Okay." He shifted his weight slightly in an uncomfortable way.

"Kurt, I know you don't have many chances to meet other boys like you."

"Gay boys."

"Yes, gay boys. Kurt, I'm just worried about you."

"You were worried when I meet Sebastian."

"Yeah, but then I realized you had better tastes than that, I mean in.. in partners, though not in friends apparently."

"Are we on Sebastian again? Really he's not as bad as he seems."

"Nobody could be as bad as he seems."

" And do you really think Blaine's a better choice?"

"No, Kurt, what I'm trying to say is don't get caught up. There's nothing romantic about what he's been through. You can try to help and you wouldn't be you if you didn't but don't get to caught up in it Kurt."

"Aren't you trying to outlaw slavery, isn't that being caught up."

"That's me Kurt, you're you. You have your own future don't get distracted."

"I won't Dad."

"Good, well, goodnight Kurt."

"Goodnight Dad."

* * *

His dark eyes were distant. He was washing dishes but Kurt could tell his mind was not there. Kurt wondered what he was thinking about, what did Blaine think about? He had been living with them for just over a week now, he only talked to answer yes to every question,he called Kurt master, he did housework when nobody was looking, he presented himself naked in Kurt's bedroom every night asking permission to blow him. But in quiet moments like this when he thought nobody was watching him there were flickers of emotion on his face, his lips moved silently as if he was speaking but Kurt didn't know what he was saying and the second Kurt moved slightly the plump and gorgeous moving lips would stop.

He literally shook himself to stop thinking about Blaine. He should not be looking at the boy like this, he was a complete stranger to him, he didn't know where he was coming from or what he had gone through. He didn't even know his second name.

"Danm." Kurt looked across at his father as he squinted at the laptop.

"What happened to no cells or laptops at the table?"

"Sorry Kurt, some of these senators are nothing more than high school bullies who never grew up. "

"Grange again?" Kurt asked lowering his voice and shooting a worried look at  
Blaine.

"No. Anderson, he's the biggest op poser to the gay rights movement. He's the one that shoots down any suggestion Alan, Dan and I put forward. He's become worse lately, he's in the middle of a divorce and it looks like she took his son, apparently he used to take this boy to all his rallies. I might not like the guy, I might disagree with his policies but it must be difficult for him to lose contact with his son."

There was a clatter behind them. Kurt turned to see Blaine stood there pale and shaking. There was emotion on his face, it was such a shame it was sheer terror. Kurt was up in seconds, he touched Blaine's shoulder gently.

"It's okay Blaine, it's just a plate."

"I'm sorry master." Blaine said turning from him and running from the room.

Kurt saw the tears running down his cheeks just before he disappeared from view. He felt his own eyes fill.

"Kurt?"

"He's so scared, just from a broken plate."

"Go out."

"What?"

"The minute he's back in control of himself he's going to present himself for punishment, let me deal with it. I've let you deal with too much alone lately."

"I know you have to be away a lot Dad, what you're doing is important and I'm proud of you."

"Still, go out. Go to the cinema, I might regret saying this but take my credit card and go shopping with Mercedes. Have some time to complain about college applications and boys and homework instead of the abolition of the slave trade and the gay rights movement. Have a day to just be a teenager."

"Well, if you're paying, how could I say no."

* * *

"Number 119, isn't it?"

Blaine stared up into Garrison's eyes with complete hatred.

"Blaine." He answered.

The sharp sting around his face was felt long before Blaine caught onto the fact that he had just been hit.

"You shouldn't talk back, you've been through the virgin sales, it's now time for training, so get to spank that cute ass as well as tap it."

Blaine had to bite his lip to keep from telling him to go to hell.

"So, how did you find it?"

Blaine stared at him. Was the man really asking if he'd like being raped?

"Answer." There was a note of threat in his voice.

"It sucked."

Garrison laughed.

"Sarcasm, you're a strong one. I'm going to enjoy breaking you."

"That's what that bastard said, but if he didn't manage it why do you think you would."

He was expecting the slap this time, the punches to his stomach were unexpected. As were the kicks to his ribs. He closed his eyes and just waited for the pain to stop.

But it didn't stop. It seemed that Garrison's anger turned into something else, Blaine's skin was ripped at by sharp fingernails, teeth, the blunt aching intrusion, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, his own sobs when he finally could not back the pain any longer. He was broken, he wondered how Garrison thought he could be broken any more, with every movement inside him he could feel pieces of himself braking away. He was losing himself, he was losing who he was.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter just felt awkward to write.

Three months later.

His fingers were doing that thing again. The thing where they tapped the table in a certain pattern, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. It annoyed Kurt, not because of the tapping but because he recognized that tapping, he knew it had some kind or reason but it was just beyond his grasp. The moment Blaine figured out he was being watched he stopped and continued to dust. The dusting was actually annoying, after all the house didn't have enough in it to call for dusting everyday, but Blaine just wouldn't stop. Just like he would;t stop with the windows or the hovering, he seemed to enjoy the baking, his eyes softened a little, which is why Kurt made sure he had the ingredients and took the cookies to his friends at school. He always told Blaine he was a brilliant cook and all his friends really liked his creations but Blaine never did more than nod to let him know he'd heard.

Kurt never turned around when Blaine came to his room anymore, he'd leanrt quickly not to. The moment he heard the door open he told Blaine to go back to his room. He didn't let him talk anymore, the things he said were tempting and even if Blaine did not seem to be making any progress under their kindness and patience he still deserved to be thought of as a person and not as an item.

"You're staring." Kurt jumped at the voice. He had not heard Finn coming in and had not even sensed him leaning over him.

"I wasn't." Kurt said hoping he wasn't blushing.

Finn sat down across from Kurt.

"Pancakes sir." Blaine said putting a plate in front of him.

"Oh,thanks Blaine."

"You didn't have to do that Blaine, sit down and eat yourself."

"Yeah." Finn said standing up to pull out the chair next to Kurt so Blaine wouldn't have the choice to sit anywhere else. Kurt shot him his most catty look.

Blaine sat down with one pancake on his plate. Kurt had noticed that he never ate much, or drunk anything other than water. Though it seemed like enough for him to maintain his weight he must never fill full or satisfied. Kurt made sure he put a piece of fruit in Blaine's bedroom with a note telling him to eat it everyday before he went to class. He brought books home from the school library and left them with a similar note every week. He already knew that Blaine exercised in the morning's as he had walked in on it once but other than clean Kurt had no idea what he did with his day.

"So, Blaine, how are you finding that book I saw Kurt put in your room earlier this week?"

Blaine looked up from his plate.

"I am reading it as instructed."

Kurt stared at him. At least it answered the question of if Blaine could actually read.

"You don't have to read it if you don't want Blaine. It's not an instruction, I just thought..." Kurt stopped, what had he been thinking? He wanted the boy to have some kind of education, even if it was just for books but he hadn't known if he could read, he hadn't known if he'd ever been to school before or if he would understand or even like the book on the first world war Kurt had picked out.

"I thought you might like something to do." He finished numbly.

"You could always play my video games instead." Finn offered.

Kurt held back from rolling his eyes.

"You can do whatever you like." Kurt said. "Or you can ask me for a certain book, or theme. What do you like?"

"Whatever you choose is suitable."

"What did you used to do?" Finn asked.

"Sir?"

"What did you used to do before you came here?"

"I was in training sir."

"Training to be a slave?"

"Yes sir. Everything I need to be a good servant to Master Kurt."

"Right, but where were you before that?"

Blaine shook his head.

"I am a slave. I have no personal history. Nothing belongs to me, everything is my masters."

"But you must have been doing something. You're our age and you must have been a kid at one point."

"Finn stop!" Kurt said angrily. "Blaine might not want to tell us, and he has the right not to."

"Nothing that existed before the training meant anything. It was not the existence I was meant to have, this is what I was meant for."

"Dude, you're speaking in riddles."

"You don't have to try to explain if you don't want Blaine." Kurt said reaching over to take his hand. Blaine might never show that he was sad or afraid but Kurt knew he must need reassurance at some point, he could only guess at what those times were.

Blaine looked down at his plate, for a moment he seemed distant, then his face grew blank again and Kurt knew they would not get anything more from him today than 'yes sir' and 'how can I please you Master'. Kurt dropped his hand and suppressed a sigh.

"Are you and Rachel out tonight Finn? I've got Sebastian coming around tonight."

"Sleepover?"

"You know Dad won't let Sebastian sleepover."

"I don't trust him either, Kurt. As your big brother.."

"I'm two months older."

"Yeah." Finn shrugged. "But I'm bigger. Look, I worry about you. Kurt, you're the bravest person I know but if Sebastian wasn't like you then you wouldn't be friends with him."

"How do you know? Besides, I like having somebody else whose out around." Kurt got up and walked away.

"Have a good day Blaine."

"Yes Sir."

* * *

Kurt was waiting by the Lima Bean, he knew Sebastian lived over an hour drive away but being an hour late was still pushing it a little and he wasn't answering his texts. Kurt turned on his heel and went into the shop, he could at least have caffeine to tide him over and if Sebastian hadn't replied to one of his texts in half an hour then he would go home, or maybe go to the mall and pick up Blaine a new sweater. He looked good in those white slacks he had brought him last week. Kurt took the fact that he had worn them twice already as a sign that he liked them,or maybe it was a sign he needed more pants, was he growing? Kurt didn't think he was any taller or rounder than when he had arrived on his doorstep but he had stopped looking to closely.

"Kurt!"

Kurt set his face to the best bitch face and turned in a swift movement to look at Sebastian.

"You're late, and answer your phone once in a while."

"That's not important I have something to tell you."

Kurt paused and looked at the way Sebastian was slightly out of breath though he had drove and his eyes were bright, hair messy. He was clearly excited about something and it was contagious. Kurt decided to forgo the low fat latte until after he found out what was getting Sebastian excited. They went tot heir usual table, it was far at the back in a corner away from the nicer tables where most people would sit. They had chosen it ages ago as a place where they could have private conversations, though it was better to talk about matter concerning their sexuality back home but sometimes conversations slipped without them realizing and they didn't want to put up with the strange looks or victimizing.

"So, what is so important?"

"I found one." Sebastian said leaning across the table.

"One what?" Kurt asked leaning in.

"A closet club."

Kurt immediately sat straight upwards.

"Seb..."

"Kurt, think of it, more people like us."

"No." Kurt said shaking his head. "Not like us. I know how tough things are so I would never judge somebody in the closet it's hard and they have to do what's right for them but those clubs..."

"Those clubs are a blessing. think of it Kurt, how else are we going to meet people."

"No Seb. From what I've heard those places are mostly older men, men with wives and kids. Everybody gets drunk, they use fake names, they... they only go for one thing. I'm sorry Seb, we're not going to meet the love of our lives there."

"Forget love Kurt. Don't you ever want to know what it feels like, we have to pt up with a lot of bullshit just for being who we are, isn't it time we found out what this is all for? Isn't it about time we got our rewards? I'm going crazy Kurt." Sebastian laid back and looked him up and down. "And if you won' give in and do a little sexual experiment with me, then I'm going to have to find someone else before my balls explode."

Kurt shook his head.

"It isn't about sex Seb. It's about who we have the ability to love. I want the romance, I want the butterflies in my stomach and the first shy touches of the hand, I want the mystery of getting to know somebody. I'm going to go get coffee."

"Why are you pissed at me? I couldn't even get in, they carded me. I'm going to have to get a fake I.D."

"Seb you..." Kurt realized he was shouting, he sat back down and lowered his voice to a frantic whisper. "You went there? Are you crazy?"

"I'm not crazy Kurt, just because I want to be able to have carefree casual sex like every other teenage boy in my class."

"Sex shouldn't be casual, it should be something shared between two people who care about each other. It shouldn't be between people who don;t know each others names, what about the illnesses, that gay plague thingy.."

"HIV? I'm not going to get HIV Kurt."

"They gave it letters? Never mind, I just.. Seb, it will happen. We will meet somebody special, both of us, and no jokes about don't have to settle for empty and meaningless."

Sebastian shook his head at him.

"Time to change the topic. Get me a triple espresso will you."

Kurt sighed and went to join the line. he spent the time waiting to take deep breathes and try to calm down. He and Sebastian were different, they had different opinions, they were going to have arguments but they could still be friends.

* * *

"Hi Blaine." Sebastian was leaning against the counter top as Blaine scrubbed a pan.

"Hello."

Kurt had asked Blaine never to address visitors as sir. It would blow his cover as a visiting nephew of Finn's father. Not that Blaine seemed to care about his cover, Blaine never seemed to care about anything.

"So how are you doing?"

"I am well, thank you for asking."

"Busy day?"

"I have found work to keep me active."

"Did you see that episode of Chance last night?" Sebastian asked with a smile.

"I am sorry, I do not watch television."

"You're so polite and proper" Sebastian said stepping away and looking Blaine up and down.  
Blaine looked at him for a long moment then looked at Kurt.

"It is laundry day, do you mind if I enter your room to gather your sheets?"

Kurt opened his mouth to say that he didn't have to do that but then decided he couldn't say anything that might reveal Blaine's identity (what he knew of it) to Sebastian.

"Is he a little homophobic?" Sebastian asked once Blaine had left the room.

"What? No, why do you ask?"

"He doesn't speak to me, thought he might have a problem with me."

"No, he doesn't speak much. He's a bit shy."

"I don't know why your Dad would take in a nephew of Carol's dead husband."

"He's family, he's Finn's cousin and he needed a place to stay."

"I've asked around and he doesn't go to your school, why did you tell me he did? Why did he call you sir last time I was here? Why does he just clean?"

The statements came like punches to Kurt's heart. He felt panicked at the clear stare and crossed arms on Sebastian's face. Kurt knew that Sebastian was aware that something was going on.

"He.. he's just being helpful."

"Kurt what.."

Sebastian's face froze, his mouth open.

"Oh my god! This is just too precious." He laughed and Kurt felt it had the touch of cruelty to it. "You're preaching about love and condemning me because I want to go to closet club and you've gone and got yourself a slave."

"Seb, you can't tell anybody about this." Kurt felt nauseous.

Sebastian laughed.

"You little slut, so what's it like?"

"It's not like that. One of Dad's objectors sent him to me to try and manipulate us, it's complicated."

"He's a sex slave."

"No, I mean, he's not... we haven't.. I wouldn't."

"You have a hot gay sex slave and you haven't even got him to strip off for you, not a little blow, not had him stand in front of you whilst you have a not so private moment?"

"Sebastian! I.. Look.. he's a victim."

"He's a slave, he doesn't have morals, he doesn't have higher thought. How can he be a victim? If he did not have lave training he would be a blight on society, a murderer or rapist."

"You shouldn't listen so much to the propaganda. Blaine has been living here for three months and he has never done anything wrong. He's sweet."

"Sweet, the slave is sweet. Oh god, you're falling for a slave, Kurt, you are ridiculous."

Their conversation was ended when Kurt's phone rang.

"It's Finn." Kurt said before answering.

"Hello."

"Hello."

"Hi Kurt, I have a problem, my car won't start. I'm at Rachel's, will you come pick me up?"

Kurt sighed.

"Sure, on the way."

"No reason to sound so pissed Kurt. I can't help that I'm having car problems."

Kurt hung up, he didn't want to explain why he sounded stressed to Finn. He could apologize when he saw him.

"Sebastian, can we continue this conversation later? I've got to pick Finn up, behave yourself while I'm gone."

* * *

Training

"Open your mouth."

Blaine tried to tilt his head out of the hard grasp on his chin. He locked his teeth as hard as he could.

"Lee." The man in front of him called.  
Lee must have been the man to Blaine's side because all he saw before he let out a grunt of pain and all the air left his lungs was a flesh colored flash. As Blaine tried to learn how to breath again fingers filled his mouth and the cold horrible tasting metal contraption Blaine had briefly seen before he was flung to the ground and tied up was shoved into his mouth.

Blaine was trying to swallow without knowing what he was doing, his body was just reacting. The trainer in front of him was turning a metal key on the side of the contraption and his jaw was slowly being wrenched open. It hurt like the blazes, he would have said it was the most unpleasant thing he had ever felt but he knew better.

"Eventually you will learn to suppress your gag reflex without it, and we'll be able to trust you not to bite but until then it's the jaw jaws for you."

Blaine would feel like he couldn't breath a lot for the next few weeks

* * *

Thanks for your support in this.


	7. Chapter 7

Ah, In such a rush haven't even read this through, hope it makes sense.

* * *

Blaine looked down at his bed. Kurt (he called him Kurt in his mind) had left him a new book, and a bar of chocolate and a package of sliced mango. Blaine picked up the book, Harry Potter, he had enjoyed reading these books a few years ago, he wondered why his master would want him to read these but he liked it. When Kurt brought him back none fiction books then he was able to escape for a few hours a day into a different world. A world where he could be somebody different. He picked up the packet of mango and slide it open, he was a good master to look after his slave like this.

He was a good master, if only Blaine had been the slave he wanted. If only he were attracted to Blaine, then Blaine could stay with him for the rest of his life. As it was Blaine had no idea when it would be that Kurt would call the white van to pick him up and whether they would think him worth reselling or if he would go to the incinerator. He didn't want to go to the incinerator, he was still allowed some moments where he could be himself. Sometimes he could imagine himself singing a song or tapping at piano key, sometimes he could be a little of what he used to be, and there was always the books.

He popped the mango in his mouth, it tasted good. He hummed and stripped his bed. Perhaps today he would tell Kurt that he liked the books, that he liked the mango and the chocolate and that he was thankful and wished he could do something for Kurt. But Kurt didn't seem to want the things Blaine was trained for. If he was not worried about the length of his life then it would be nice that he hadn't been touched, his body hadn't ached in months.

He nodded to his masters friend Sebastian as he passed through the hallway to strip Kurt's bed. He didn't like the boy, he reminded him of the trainers, why would a good master like Kurt be friends with somebody who would not be out of place in the punishment rooms?

As Blaine bent down to pull up the corners of the sheet he heard a whistle. He straightened, his muscles clenched automatically, he knew what was going to happen. He turned to face Sebastian, squirrel, he thought, he looks like a rabid squirrel.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Kurt's best friend you know."

Blaine nodded.

"We share lots of things."

Blaine nodded, his mouth going dry, that wouldn't help either but it had been so long.

Sebastian took a few steps forward, he looked Blaine up and down. He saw the tenting in Sebastian's pants.

"You want to keep your master happy, don't you?"

"Yes."

"You're master wants me to share you with me, he wants you to please me to." Sebastian was mere inches from him now, he put his hands on Blaine's cheek, an almost tender gesture but it repulsed Blaine.

"On your knees Blaine."

* * *

Kurt knew something was up the second that he opened the door. He headed to the kitchen leaving Finn stood in the doorway puzzled about why he was moving so fast.

"He must be watching a film in my room." He said to himself. He ran upstairs and threw open his door.

It took his brain a while to process what his eyes were seeing.

Sebastian had his head thrown back, he was moaning in a way that Kurt hoped he would be able to forget but knew he wouldn't. Blaine was on his knees in front of him. Sebastian's pants were down to his knees and Blaine's lips wrapped around a part of Sebastian's anatomy he had never wanted to see.

Kurt knew Blaine didn't want it, he just knew. The way Sebastian's hands were wrapped too tightly in Blaine's curls. The way Blaine's eyes were full of unshod tears.

The sight only lasted a few seconds, Sebastian swore and Kurt looked away as there was a flash of movement and when he's eyes were back on Kurt he had a smirk on his face.

"Well, hello Kurt. He's good, isn't he?"

"Get out." Kurt said quietly, his voice shaking with more anger than he had felt in his life.

"What? Oh, come on Kurt, he's a slave. Give me a break. It's all he's good for."

"GET OUT SEBASTIAN OR I SWEAR!"

"What's going on?" Finn asked from the top of the stairs.

Kurt pointed to Sebastian and Blaine.

"He.. he.. he's taking advantage of Blaine."

"Taking advantage?"

Finn sounded confused.

"Leave!" Kurt shouted again.

This time Finn seemed to click on.

"Hey, you better leave before I throw you out."

"Alright, alright I'm leaving but you're being ridiculous Kurt. Didn't you're Mom tell you it's nice to share?"

"Low blow Dude." Finn said pushing Sebastian on the shoulder.

Kurt watched his step brother march his best friend out of the room. He knew that he would never forgive Sebastian, how had he been so blind, how had he not noticed that Sebastian had such a strong support of the slave movement. How could he have used somebody like that? How could he use Blaine like that, he was a victim and was sweet and gentle from what Kurt could tell.

Sooner or later though Kurt had to stop thinking about how mad he was with Sebastian and look towards Blaine. He was still knelt on the floor staring up at Kurt.

"I made you angry." Blaine actually sounded sad.

"Sebastian made me angry."

"I did something wrong."

Kurt sighed and collapsed on his bed.

"Blaine, what happened?"

Blaine looked confused for a moment.

"Sebastian told me that you wanted me to serve him."

"I didn't Blaine, why don't you understand? Your body is your own."

"What is my punishment?"

"Just go to your room." Kurt said feeling too angry to deal properly with Blaine. He laid down on his bed and let himself cry over his mistake with Sebastian.

* * *

The knock on his door came as a surprise. He startled awake and looked at the clock, he hadn't even realized he'd fallen asleep, his eyes felt tired with all the crying he had been doing.

"Come in."

He sighed and adverted his eyes when a naked Blaine walked into his room.

"Sir, will you be wanting my company tonight?"

Kurt sighed and pulled himself up on to the bed, he might feel tired and a little heartbroken but he had to deal with what had happened at some point.

"Blaine sit down." He said patting the bed beside him.

Blaine sat down and Kurt passed him one of his pillows, Blaine took it with a raised eyebrow before using it to cover his lap.

"Why do you come here every night?"

"To ask you if you wish to have sex with me?"

"Why do you want me to?"

"Sir? It is pleasant is it not?"

"I wouldn't know, is that why?" Kurt asked wondering if Blaine was actually a sex fiend of some sort. And if so had he always been like that or had something in his slave training broken him?

Blaine didn't answer, he looked down at his pillow and Kurt got the impression he was thinking hard about something.

"Why did you let Sebastian do that to you today?"

Blaine stayed still.

"Tell me Blaine? Why are you desperate for me to have sex with you?"

"Am I undesirable to you Kurt?"

"No, You're very attractive but I don't want a slave. I want somebody who wants me as much as I want them. I want love."

"Do you know what happens to an unwanted slave. They are put down." Blaine answered quietly.

"You don't want to be put down?"

"I want to live."

"Why, your life seems so miserable?"

"I don't know."

"That's a good thing, you wanting to live." Kurt said.

If he stopped to think about it then it would be heartbreaking. Blaine, fearing for his life and desperate to be used because it was the only way he would survive.

"Is that what you're scared off? You're scared that because I keep turning you down I'm going to send you back?"

Blaine nodded.

Kurt felt his eyes well up with tears again. He put his hand on Blaine's shoulder, it was warm and smooth and trembling under his touch.

"I'm so sorry Blaine, I didn't know. Blaine, trust me, you're safe, you're never going to be hurt here. I'm never going to have you put down."

"I want to stay here."

"Blaine this is your home, you can stay here as long as you want."

As Blaine nodded his head and avoided looking at him Kurt thought about the words he had just said, he wanted to stay here, it was the first time he had ever expressed any kind of personal preference. However long it seemed to betaking, however frustrating it seemed, they must be doing something right.

* * *

Blaine could hear the screaming coming down the corridor. He got out of his little cot and went shivering to the bars in the door. Through them he could see two of the guards tugging at a fighting slave. As he watched he wondered why it was that the slave was fighting so much, didn't he know that would only make it worse, didn't he know they tie him to the rack and whip him? Blaine's body flinched inadvertently, his back still stung from today's practice flogging. His skin was red raw but no blood would be drawn and no scars left until he had been sold to an owner.

Something about the look in the slave's eyes as he got closer awoke a fear in Blaine when he had thought fear had already died from him. He looked around and saw other pale faces in the moonlight looking out from their bars, all of them looked blankly at the struggling slave. He was dragged into a room at the end of the corridor. Blaine had never been in there, he had always been led down to the opposite end of the corridor and out along the maze of passages that connected to it. Once the door was firmly shut silencing the slaves screams Blaine looked across at the pale face of the boy across from him. He was a few years older than Blaine and had been at the training center a little longer. Blaine whispered to him sometime at night but often there was nothing to talk about here. He didn't even know the boys name, but then they didn't have names here, just numbers.

"What's happening?"

"Returned."

"What?"

"He's been returned."

Blaine glanced over at the iron door to the end of the corridor.

"So he has to go through the training again?"

"So he has to go to the incinerator."

"What?"

The face in the bars turned away but his question was answered in the darkness by another voice.

"That's what they do if you're master returns you and you are unsellable, they burn you alive."

In the dead silence of night there was one final scream.


	8. Chapter 8

"HE DID WHAT?"

"Dad stop shouting." Kurt said worriedly glancing over at Blaine who was sat staring between the two of them.

"NO! I can't believe that, how dare he come into my house and assault a member of this household. That is counted as assault right?" Burt looked at Carol who nodded.

"Dad, I'm sorry, you were right about him." Kurt said trying not to let tears slip from his eyes. He hated that Carole and his father had returned to this but he couldn't have kept it from them.

Burt paced a few more times and then took a deep breath.

"It's okay Kurt, none of us were to know any of this was going to happen. Blaine, are you alright, do you need to go to Doctor Gunnan's again?"

Blaine shook his head.

"Is there anything we can get you sweetie?" Carol asked sitting next to him.

Blaine shook his head again.

"Is there anything we can do, anything that needs to be done?" Carol asked

"No." Burt sighed sitting down heavily into his favorite armchair. "There have been claims of damaged property put through when others have had used somebodies slave but they don't hold up well." Burt sighed. "It's all fucked up."

"Are there any illnesses contracted from this sort of thing Kurt?"

Kurt shrugged.

"I don't know. There's not exactly a lot of literature on theses things and I haven't really looked at it." Kurt felt his cheeks grow red. "But i know Sebastian is a virgin so I don't think he could pass anything on if that's the way it works."

"I'll call Doctor Gunnan tomorrow and have a word." Burt said with a sigh. "She seemed to know a bit about these things when we went to her with Blaine's back. Are you sure there's nothing you want Blaine? I don't feel right about this, we said we would protect you and we've done a lousy job at it so far."

Blaine looked up at Burt and quickly his eyes flicked back to his hands. Kurt knew his quietness was just a way of hiding when he didn't know what the correct 'slave' answer was.

"Well, what do you want to do tonight? I'm not letting you just go to your room like every other night. You need company. Do you want to go out to eat?"

Blaine stayed staring down at his hands. Carole reached out for one of them and took it in her own.

"How about we stay in? So we don't have to be around a crowd of people, but we'll order any kind of food you want and watch any movie you want. How does that sound?"

Blaine nodded his head slowly. Burt smiled a thank you to his wife.

"I'll go find the take out menus."

Blaine stood up and went upstairs, Carol watched over him.

"Is he alright?"

Kurt knew the answer to that was a resounding no, Blaine hadn't been alright in a long time. Kurt didn't even know what okay was for Blaine.

"He's probably just overwhelmed, it's been a while since we pushed him to give us any kind of opinion, even if it is just 'what would you like to watch?'

"I guess, he's just so quiet he's easy to forget. Sometimes I don't even realize he's in the house. I guess I'll have to try a little harder to get him to talk, I did when he first came here."

"I think we all just thought he would open up if we gave him a few weeks peace and quiet."

"Here's the menus." Burt came in and looked around a little puzzled. "Where did he go?"

"Upstairs, I'll make them up to him." Kurt said taking the menus."It maybe easier for him if there's only one person."

"Good idea."

Kurt went upstairs, Blaine's door was slightly open. He was sat on his bed looking down at the book laying on his bed.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes." Blaine answered.

Kurt walked in and dropped the menus on Blaine's bed.

"Pick one."

"What would you like?" Blaine immediately asked.

"I would like you to pick the one that you want." Kurt answered almost automatically.

Blaine looked down at the menu's. His fingers drifted along the shiny smooth papers.

"Indian." He said unsure as if it was a question.

Kurt smiled,

"Sounds good. What do you want? Starter, Main and Side. Oh and drink and dessert if you want it."

Blaine paused for a moment but with a patient smile from Kurt he opened the booklet.

"Chicken Tikka."

Kurt nodded. It seemed that he had pushed Blaine too far already though because he closed the booklet and handed it back to Kurt.

"Thank you." Blaine said, his warm honey eyes boring into Kurt's. For a second Kurt couldn't breath, his head spun slightly and the world seemed to hold still, then he took a harsh and audible breath and a word blurted from his mouth.

"Film..."

"Any." Blaine said quietly looking away.

"Oh no, you're not getting away that easily." Kurt said trying to hard to be jolly to cover up that odd and embarrassing moment.

Blaine looked down at the book and Kurt swore he saw his lips twitch up into the slightest bit of a smile.

"Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter it is."

Kurt called up to Blaine when the food had been ordered and the adverts at had finished and the movie was starting. It wasn't until he had sat back down that he realized with Finn occupying the armchair and his dad curled up with Carol on the sofa then the only seat for Blaine was the one next to him. Why did that thought make him feel jittery? Was it because of that image that kept playing through his head, the one of Blaine on his knees. Or was it because Blaine was so beautiful, and that he had trouble not glancing up at Blaine's well sculptured chest when he came into his room at night. Perhaps it was time he started to look up this sex thing, because it seemed something was awaking in him and he wanted to be ready for that day when somebody special walked into his life. A touch of the fingertips may be a sexy as it gets in the musicals but one day.. well one day he wanted to be able to rest his head against a warm well sculptured chest like Blaine's and know that not only did the heart that beat in it belong to him but every single part of the body as well.

When Blaine walked through the door and sat on the couch Kurt was painfully aware of just how much distance there was between them. He could out and touch the skin of his hand. How would it feel if he actually did that and how would Blaine react. Would he give him a little smile or would he feel awkward but required to respond?

As the movie went on Kurt felt himself looking over at Blaine. His eyes were trained on the movie, he was completely absorbed in it, Kurt made a note to get the rest of the books out of the library for Blaine. He could see a little smile grace Blaine's face occasionally, then within seconds it was gone and he found himself frowning and looking distant and distracted. It was as if he was reminding himself that he wasn't meant to be happy.

He wanted to talk to him, He couldn't stay this close to him for much longer in silence.

"More poppadoms Blaine?"

Blaine nodded.

Kurt took it as a win.

Kurt had been watching Blaine the exact second that it happened. Bobby the house elf had turned up and was telling Harry how he was his friend. Blaine had looked away from the screen. He stared at his hands for a little while and then he suddenly stood up. Kurt thought he saw wetness in his eyes but wasn't sure.

Kurt almost stood up after him. He hung on the edge of his seat for a couple of long minutes wondering if he would come down.

"Let him go." Burt said quietly not taking his eyes from the screen.

"What?"

"Don't follow Blaine, he's stuck around as long as he can stand."

"Nice to know he can't stand our company."

"You know it's not like that Kurt. I'm surprised he came down to sit with us and didn't start dusting. He's obviously trying."

"I'm just going to go to bed." Kurt sighed.

* * *

The scream made him jump up. He took a moment of looking around the room. The second scream made him realize what was going on, Blaine was having one of his nightmares. It had happened a few times. Kurt hesitated, he usually sat up listening to Blaine scream and wondering what was going through his mind but tonight he had the strong urge to go and comfort the other boy. He was torn for a moment between not wanting to embarrass the other boy and wanting to see his face and calm those screams. The longing to see him and touch him was to strong.

He got up and shivered, it was starting to get cold. He opened his door slowly being aware that it creaked slightly.  
Though he was sure he had the best intentions he had a feeling that his father would not see it in the same way. He opened the Blaine's door and slipped in quickly. In the moonlight Kurt could see Blaine's form twisting restlessly under the sheets. He let out a short groan and Kurt found himself walking towards the bed without thinking about it. He sat on the corner and reached out to touch Blaine's shoulder.

Kurt didn't know how he ended up sat n the floor with a dead arm. For a few seconds he was a little dazed, then he looked up and saw Blaine sat wide eyed and breathing heavily on the bed with his fist flung out. He'd hit Kurt quiet hard in the arm.

"Hey, it's alright, it's alright." Kurt said sitting back up on the bed.

He was surprised to find a hand quiet sharply pushing at his shoulder and Blaine staring angrily at him. Kurt stood up.

"Hey, I'm only trying to help, I'm only trying to understand you."

Blaine jumped up angrily, even though he was smaller than Kurt he still seemed a little intimidating with his strong looking shoulders and arm muscles.

"Understand me? How could you understand me? You've never had everything taken away from you, you're still Human, you still have rights and opinions and dreams. You're a virgin for fuck sake, how could you understand me?"

It was the most Blaine had ever said.

"I can't understand you because I'm a virgin? I know you still have opinions Blaine, I know you still have dreams you just don't dare to dream them. Let me help you."

Blaine's hands pushed hard against Kurt's shoulders. Kurt's back hit the wall. He let out a huff of pain. He had never seen such pure fury on somebodies face as there was in Blaine's that moment. Those beautiful honey chocolate eyes were so hard, lip drawn back into a sneer.

"You want to help me? Then stop trying to cure me, stop making me into your little project to feel good about the world and use me for what I'm meant to be used for. Stop trying to give me hope that I can have a life, it's cruel."

Kurt gave a deep breath and tried to push away that little feeling of nerves.

"So trying to help you have a life is cruel but treating you as a slave and forcing you to have sex with me is not?"

"You don't need to force me, I'm asking for it."

Blaine's lips crashed onto Kurt's. Kurt was too shocked for a minute to know what happening. Blaine's eyes bore into Kurt's. The pressure against his lips was almost painful. Blaine's body pressed against his made him feel trapped and unable to breath. For the few seconds it lasted Kurt felt panic, the world swirled and he thought for a second that he might possibly throw up.

Blaine pulled back. He stared at Kurt's shocked and scared expressing for a second and then something in him broke. He stepped away releasing Kurt from his grasp. Kurt caught a glimpse of a broken and vulnerable boy before Blaine hid behind his hands and long curling hair.

"That was my first kiss." Kurt said into the silence not quiet believing what had happened.

Blaine let out some kind of grunt and started running his hands through his hair tugging at it as if he was trying to pull it out.

"Sorry ,sorry, I'm sorry, so so sorry Kurt." He started saying his voice trembling. Kurt watched as he completely broke down. It was heartbreaking, his body started to tremble and his breath started coming in short raspy grasps. As he sat on the bed he seemed to collapse in on himself. He pulled his knees up to his chest and folded his arms on top of them and started letting out big sobs. Kurt couldn't take it anymore. He had been watching this beautiful boy for months, he had seen the bruises and scars on him when he had first arrived, he had seen him walking around with his eyes cast down too afraid to show any personality. He had waited and hoped for him to start talking. He had seen him on his knees being forced to give fellatio. But this was the first time he had seen him cry, this was the first time he had seen him angry. Kurt sat down next to him and let the tears fall down his face.

"I don't know who I am anymore Kurt. I've lost everything, I don't like this. I don't like who I am, I don't want to be this anymore."

Kurt wiped the tears from his eyes and took a deep breath. He placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder wanting both to let him know that he was there for him and also to know that he was real.

"I know. I know Blaine, we'll find who you are again, I promise. We'll do it together Okay?"

Blaine sniffed loudly and seemed to collapse sideways. It took Kurt a moment to realize that he was intentionally laying his head on Kurt's chest and he hadn't merely fainted. Kurt found himself smiling through his tears, he could feel Blaine's chest moving against his, he could hear the soft beating of his heart. He couldn't remember the last time he was this close to somebody. Kurt stroked his hand through Blaine's soft curls and found himself singing softly though he had no idea what the song was.

After a long time Blaine spoke again, his voice calm again.

"I am really sorry I kissed you, I didn't mean to take your first like that."

"It scared me." Kurt admitted. "It felt like such a loss but it is what I asked for."

"What do you mean?"

"I asked to understand you. And now I think that I understand, just a little bit. Because if losing my first kiss scared me and made me feel shocked and empty and lost then losing everything must feel a thousand times worse."

Blaine nodded his head.

"I didn't feel scared or shocked, not after a while. I just felt numb and I wished for the days when I would feel scared or shocked because I was at least still capable of feeling something, it was like I had lost all feeling as well as everything else."

"But you feel now, you're crying." Kurt said gently wiping a tear from Blaine's face.

Blaine looked shocked.

"Yes, I feel now." He said in an awed voice.

* * *

"Who are you?" The slave master stared down at him with cool green eyes.

"Who do you want me to be master?" Blaine asked.

"I think today I'm going to call you piece of shit." He gave a casual flick of his whip do it stung Blaine's side.

So, who are you?"

"Piece of shit master."

"Now, piece of shit, what are you going to do for me today?"

"What do you want me to do master?"

"I want you lie on your back and open up nicely for me. I've got a nice big dildo to stretch you open."

He felt nothing. There was nothing left to feel.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the little break on this one guys, needed to decide where I was going with it and work on my new supernatural piece music in the night (check it out, sweet and sexy).

Chapter nine

Kurt looked at the clock. He had a strange feeling in his stomach that something was wrong. He looked back at his sketch for a new jacket and deftly drew a few lines to change the collar. Then, like a lightening bolt it struck him. He rushed out of his room and slammed Blaine's door open. Blaine who was sat up on his bed jumped up, the surprise on his face quickly disappeared.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked breathlessly.

"Yes."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter." Blaine said.

"But it's ten o'clock."

Blaine looked up at the clock on his wall.

"Yes."

"You didn't come to my room."

"I thought you didn't want me to come to your room anymore."

Kurt stared at Blaine. Had he actually got through to him? Had he made a breakthrough? Would Blaine start opening up now? Did he really see himself as human again?" As Kurt stared at him he noticed that there was something hard in Blaine's eyes.

"You told me that my body was my own."

"It is your own. You don't have to behave like a slave, we don't see you that way."

"So I guess I'll just sit here and rot instead."

"What?" Kurt was a little shocked by the bite in Blaine's voice that he had never heard before.

"I said I guess I'll just sit here and rot because I have no dreams and no life. I have nothing to live for, nothing to reach for."

Kurt sat down on Blaine's bed. He was foolish to think that things would be fixed now, it was going to be a long journey.

"What do you want to do with your life?"

Blaine looked down his face twisted into an angry frown.

"When you first arrived my father and I discussed you starting to train at the garage. Did you go to school?"

Blaine nodded.

"How much?"

"I'm not illiterate if that's what you're getting at."

"I'm not and quit being angry with me I am the one trying to help you right now. Accept that you need help."

Blaine sighed and looked up at Kurt, his deep sad eyes made Kurt's heart beat a little faster.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I'm just angry, it's not at you."

"That's okay, you have every right to be angry. I'd be angry too in your situation. Still, I'm glad that you're angry, it tells me you're confident enogth to show me your emotions. I'm glad you didn't come to my room and I'm glad you're calling me Kurt."

Blaine blushed slightly and his mouth relaxed just the slightest amount.

"Now, I was going to ask where you would be in your schooling so that I could tutor you a little or get you the books so you can at least read them, that's if you want."

"I do." Blaine nodded. "I ended half way through my Junior year."

"Okay, what are your favorite lessons?"

"Music, Literature and Geometry."

Kurt smiled, music was his favorite so that meant they had something in common and he took literature to mean that Blaine had actually appreciated all those books and then Geometry told him that Blaine must be pretty smart. It seemed that everything that Blaine was willing to tell him let him a little more into Blaine's world and showed him Blaine was like before the slave trade got him. He wished he could just ask him all those questions that had been in his mind for months but he knew he couldn't push him just as he was staring to open up.

"Okay." Kurt smiled.

"So.." Blaine said slowly. "The garage?"

"Yeah, what do you think?"

"It's something to do."

"I know it might not be what you dreamed of doing but the other guys won't know that you're a slave so you'll have somebody to talk to. You'll get to be doing something and learning something new and you'll get a little bit of money for yourself so you can pick out things you actually want."

"Your Dad would pay me?" Blaine seemed so surprised by the idea that Kurt had to let out a little chuckle.

"Yeah, he's not going to make you work for free, it won't be much to start with but it should get you some new clothes or books or whatever you want."

Blaine's eyes seemed to grow distant as if he was thinking really hard.

"Belongings." He whispered.

Kurt knew it was time to leave him alone.

"Well, I'll leave you to think about it." He said. He felt a little sad as he left Blaine's bedroom, he really just wanted to go back there and sit with him and ask him about the book he was reading or what kind of music he liked. But he knew it was time to leave even if he didn't want to.

* * *

"Blaine sit down and eat will ya."

Blaine turned around from where he was starting to wash up the stuff he had used to make breakfast. He looked confused.

"You don't have time to do that and eat, if you're going to come to the shop for a few hours this morning then you need a decent breakfast."

Blaine gave the tiniest little smile and it warmed Kurt's heart. He looked over to his Dad and mouthed 'thank you'.

* * *

"Kurt! Come over here."

Kurt looked around surprised,he had only just stepped through the door from school and his Dad was shouting like he had some brilliant news. Kurt dropped his bag and hurried out of his heeled boots then ran into the front room. He was shocked to see his Dad just sat on the couch with a bottle of beer watching a football match. He was even more surprised to see Blaine sat on the other side of the couch bottle of beer also in his hand.

"Uh.. Dad, you know Blaine's underage right?"

"I know, it's a half can. We're celebrating, when the game ends we're going to go to Breadsticks. Can you dig something out for Blaine that covers up the tattoo's?"

"Yeah, but what are we celebrating?"

"The best new trainee I've ever had." Burt said smiling over at Blaine.

Blaine didn't seem to know how to take the compliment, it must have been a while since he had received any.

"Didn't need to be told what any of the tools were, got straight to changing tires without needing any help, he did a window change with me and he even did my inventory."

Kurt looked over at Blaine, he knew he was smiling from ear to ear but he couldn't help it. He shook his head.

"I am just so proud of you Blaine."

Blaine's lips twitched and then he was smiling a proper wide smile with those reddish lips and perfect white teeth. It made his eyes gleam, it made him look younger and it made Kurt's heart soar.

'He's beautiful.' Kurt thought to himself.

* * *

The leather whip bit into Blaine's flesh once more. With the stinging and the breath-taking force of it there was also the coolness of the blood running down the remains of his heated skin. A part of his mind was completely separated to the pain, he could feel it but he could hold it back. He looked up at his hands tied with thick ropes above his head. He hated the site, it reminded him of the man in the basement.

"Not a flinch." He heard the trainer say behind him.

There was a crack in the air warning him just before the next hit landed. He wondered briefly what his back would look like nowadays but he pushed the thought away, he didn't want to know.

"You're right, not a sound. He's ready for sale, the boss will be disappointed, he's one of his favorites."

"He'll have another favorite next week."

"I don't know, this one was hard to break."

"They all break at some point."


	10. Chapter 10

The things worth fighting for.

"Hey boys."

Blaine and Kurt looked up from the table where Kurt had been showing Blaine how to do some maths problems. Blaine caught on surprisingly fast.

"Here you go Blaine." Burt dropped a envelope on the table in front of him. Blaine looked confused and picked it up.

"I can't name a slave on my books. So I can pay you weekly so you have money to go out this weekend."

Kurt smiled widely whilst Blaine looked down at the envelope still a little stunned.

"I'm going out to pick up a few things, you can come with me if you want."

Please say yes, Kurt thought.

"Yes." Blaine said.

Kurt hid his smile.

"You did good this week Kid." Burt said as he walked out.

* * *

Kurt looked between the two music sheets, he didn't know which Celine Dion song to learn for glee. He turned around to ask Blaine if he had any opinion, though he knew Blaine would say that he was sure whatever Kurt choose would be brilliant. But Blaine was not behind him. He looked around the room and saw him stood staring at the piano in the corner, suddenly the finger tapping made sense to Kurt. Blaine played the piano, and when he thought nobody was looking he practiced on a imaginary keyboard.

Kurt walked over to him and smiled when he looked up.

"How long have you played?"

Kurt didn't get his answer because the shop attendant walked past them right at that moment.

"Feel free to play guys."

Blaine's eyes widened and he looked over at Kurt. Kurt gave him a small nod, he was excited to hear Blaine play and have one of his mysteries about him answered.

Blaine sat down and stared at the keys for a moment then slowly and confidently he began to play. As the piece of music went on Kurt watched him closely. He was growing calm and seemed to be contented and lost in the music. Kurt didn't know the piece his knowledge of classical music was not as good as his knowledge of musicals and current music. It was a complicated piece and Blaine was playing it entirely from memory.

"That was brilliant, what is it?"

Blaine looked down.

"Nothing." He muttered.

Kurt was silent he didn't know what to make of the silence.

"I wrote it." Blaine said quietly after the silence had stretched into discomfort.

Kurt couldn't stop his shook.

"That's amazing!" He said it so loudly that he found himself looking over his shoulder at the group of young men staring at him. He dropped his voice down low. "Blaine, will you play me another one."

"All the others have words." Blaine said his cheeks blushing red in an adorable way.

"Then sing." Kurt said it as if it really didn't matter but actually he wanted to hear Blaine's song more than anything.

Blaine stared down at the keys again for a while before he started playing Kurt saw that his fingers were trembling on the keys. He seemed so scared to be showing anything of himself but this time Kurt was going to push, with his silence he was going to push.

Slowly Blaine seemed to find his rhythm and then he started to sing. His voice was quiet but it sent a thrill down Kurt's spine and made him freeze on the spot. It was an amazing voice, it was a pop-stars voice, clear, pure, emotional.

"I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be

I've seen you crying  
You felt like it's hopeless  
I'll always do my best  
To make you see

Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through

Now I know it ain't easy  
But it ain't hard trying  
Every time I see you smiling  
And I feel you so close to me  
And you tell me

Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through

I still have trouble  
I trip and stumble  
Trying to make sense of things sometimes  
I look for reasons  
But I don't need 'em  
All I need is to look in your eyes  
And I realize

Baby I'm not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh

Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
You know our love is all we need  
Our love is all we need to make it through"

"That was beautiful, truly beautiful. What were you thinking when you wrote it?"

Blaine shrugged.

"Tell me, please?"

Blaine looked reluctant.

"I won't ask you anything else personal for a month, I just really want to know the meaning of that song it's so beautiful."

"I started writing it for a crush but I changed it at the very start of my training, before I became, well before I became this, before the first sales when I thought everything would just magically go back to normal." His voice was bitter and his eyes distant." I just..." Blaine sighed and looked down. "I was just imaging things could be different one day."

"That you wouldn't be alone?"

"That I wouldn't be helpless, that I could ... that I could offer comfort to somebody else. " Blaine shrugged again. "It's stupid."

"No, Blaine, It's not. Who were you thinking of when you wrote it?"

"That was more than one question."

"So I have to wait a month to ask?"

Blaine nodded.

"Or order me to tell you." He said his face suddenly dark.

"I'm not going to do that. I'm sorry I pushed you."

"Talking to you is not as bad as I thought it would be."

"You can tell me whatever you want to you know. I won't judge."

Blaine shook his head.

"No, I think that's about all I can tell you."

Kurt stepped forwards and rested his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"For now. This conversation is getting you down, why don't you play something to cheer yourself up?"

Blaine's lip quirked up slightly. He looked down at the keys and started to play something light and cheerful that Kurt knew but couldn't quite place.

"What are those?"

Kurt spun around at the sharp voice. He had not heard the attendant walk up behind them. Kurt followed his gaze and saw that the sleeves of Blaine's t-shirt had pulled up and the tattooed slave numbers on the back of his wrists were showing.

"You let a slave play my piano?" The attendant asked outraged. "Get out!"

"Hey, he plays beautifully you have no right..." Kurt stopped when he felt a hand on his arm he looked over and saw Blaine shaking his head and pointing to the exit. Kurt wanted to argue, he wanted to fight for Blaine but he knew Blaine didn't want any trouble so he shot the attendant his best bitch expression and walked out the door.

Outside Kurt took a deep breath, he was literally shaking with anger.

"I can't believe him."

"Kurt?"

"No, it's not right, how dare he." Kurt grabbed Blaine's wrists and held them up looking at the black numbers.

"These mean nothing Blaine."

"Kurt please."

"No, I'm going to fight for you."

"Thank you, but Kurt, this has been a good day, can we just enjoy the rest of it?"

Kurt felt his anger deflate. Blaine was having a good day. He was actually happy.

"Okay." Kurt said. "Now clothes or C.D.'s?"

"C.D's hen clothes."

Kurt smiled, Blaine was definitely opening up.

Blaine didn't talk much after the music shop. There were a few nods when buying clothes and a 'whatever' when they stopped for dinner. But Kurt was now comfortable with his silence. The new knowledge that Blaine had been happy and that Kurt now knew how to make him happy

* * *

"Kurt?"

Kurt turned around and saw his father stood in the kitchen doorway.

"Hey."

"Have you got a minute?"

"Sure." Kurt followed his Dad into the kitchen and they sat down.

"How are you doing Kiddo? Good day?"

"Yeah it was, thanks Dad. Me and Blaine had a great time."

"Blaine had a great time?"

"Well he said he was having a good day."

Burt nodded with a smile.

"Good to hear. Kurt, you know I'm going to be in Washington all next week."

"Yeah, I know Dad."

"Do you think Blaine will be alright working back in the shop?"

"I guess. I can ask him. Would it be alright if he took a break?"

"Whatever his comfortable with."

"Hows the fight going?"

"I've had other things on the table to deal with, but Jim Grange is being and ass. He keeps teasing me about you and Blaine, and Anderson has got fire up his as since the divorce. He's really going on the Anti-Gay stuff. But we've heard that there's going to be a vote called for the later part of this year."

"A vote?"

"It's on some new laws concerning the slave trade. Not a complete ban but laws on ages of slaves, where they come from and then a clause that means three month health checks for registered slaves. If it passes it'll actually make it illegal to kill a slave, basically giving them the right to life."

"That's not enough."

"It's a step in the right direction, a big step."

Kurt nodded.

"I guess."

"These things will take time. I'm guessing Grange is going to use this whole thing with Blaine against us."

"Or we could use it to strengthen our own argument. Blaine is fantastic Dad. He's so talented. He's a song writer, we could record it. We could show people what he could do, how nice he is, how he works so hard in the shop and...What's that face?"

"Nothing." Burt said with a smile.

"Dad?"

"It's just that it seems to me that you're pretty passionate."

"I've always been passionate about the slave trade"

"I wasn't referring to the trade."

* * *

"This one here. He's been sold."

Blaine woke up to the banging on the bars of his window. He looked up and saw two of the familiar maintenance men opening the door.

"Get up."

Blaine obeyed straight away.

"Sold within two days of going on market hey? I knew when they brought him in he was going to be a popular toy."

"You should have seen his asking price, somebody obviously want this ass badly."

"Hurry up will you!"

Blaine nodded and hurriedly followed them down the cold hallway, he was led through the familiar punishment rooms. Had he really been sold? What would that mean for him? He would be away from the trainers but the trainers had rules to obey, what if his new master was crueler? What if he couldn't please him, he'd have to try his best that was the only way to keep alive. It might feel wrong to be so lowered that the only way to stay alive was to appear happy when giving pleasure to a man who you care nothing for but Blaine was going to keep alive. That was the only thing he had left, waking up in the morning and saying to himself 'I am alive'. He may not have belongings or dreams or a home but he had his own heart beating in his chest and his own lungs filled with air.

Blaine was led to a room he had not seen before, it was the strange cross between a doctors office and a storage room with medical table and syringes and man in white coat and piles of boxes in a corner.

"Put these on."

Blaine picked up the grey tracksuit. It felt like it had been a long time since he had worn clothes.

"You take them off when you get to your masters house, understand?"

Blaine nodded.

He didn't want to think about what his new master would be like, the possibilities were too much for him. He was not scared, he was accepting of his fate, he had no other choices, fighting just led to more pain and possible death.

"Lie on the table." The doctor told him.

Blaine did as he was told and watched as the syringe was filled up with yellowish liquid and the needle pushed into his arm. It burnt and for a brief second Blaine panicked at the idea that it was poison and that the last thing he would see in this world was a syringe being pushed into his arm and some dirty ceiling tiles. Then there was nothing.

* * *

Blaine was aware only of the pain in his head and a strong feeling that he might throw up. Slowly he became aware of other things, like the jostling movement and the cold metal below him. He opened his eyes, he was strapped to a gurney. At first he thought that maybe he was ambulance but as he looked around he realized the truth. He was in the slave transport system. There was five more unconscious slaves in the van with him. They were lying on two lots of three tired metal bunk beds. Blaine tried to wiggle against the tight straps that were biting into his arms but it was no use so he just laid back and allowed music to flow through his mind in the way he did late at night once training had finished and the screams of the newbies had died into quiet sobs.

The van stopped eventually. Another of the slaves across from Blaine was stirring a young woman. He hoped this was where he would be getting out and he wouldn't have to have another injection the pressure behind his eyes made them feel like they could pop out at any minute. The man who opened the door looked like any ordinary mail-carrier. He looked at his clipboard and at the beds.

"You." He said when he saw Blaine. He walked over and undid the straps holding Blaine down.

"Follow me."

Blaine got up, he felt his head spin and stumbled forwards putting his hands out against the sides of the van to steady himself.

"I said follow me!" The carrier said with a sharp slap to Blaine's backside. Blaine pursed his lips and looked down and followed him out. He could not see much of this new house because he had been told to keep his head down until a new master tell you to look up. He listened to the confusing conversation between the mail carrier and two other voices. Was he going to be sent back already? Please no. He did not want to go to the incinerator. He wanted to look up and shout at the high pitched male that he would do whatever he wanted that he would please him in every way he knew how, if he just took him, if he just let him live.

But he didn't and it turned out to be unnecessary, he was told to take the tracksuit off. He must work extra hard to please his new master , it seemed he was an unexpected and not entirely wanted gift but he would work hard and show them that he was worth keeping around. He risked a small look up to see his new master.

He was young and he was angry but he was also very beautiful.


	11. Chapter 11

So, late again, but this is short and sweet scenes. A building relationship between our boys.

* * *

Kurt wondered along the shelf of writing paper. There were just so many type,s every type of journal and diary and sketch pad and organizer possible. Kurt partly wished that their would be less so that he could just pick one out and it not have to be perfect the other part of him wished there were more so he could find one that was perfect. Why was everything to do with Blaine split in two directions, even something as simple as this. Or maybe he should be asking himself why his feeling's towards Blaine were so split. he wanted to protect him but his dreams and thoughts betrayed him, sooner or later the thing that Kurt would be protecting Blaine from would be himself. He had even felt disgusted at himself once, one of those nights when Blaine had come to his room Kurt considered, just for a moment, just a passing thought, what it would be like to not say no.

In amongst the bright graphic designs and the diaries with Churchill quotes Kurt saw a flash of wine colored leather. It was half way hidden by a childhood memories book but Kurt immediately grabbed it. The leather was imitation and it had little gold corners and the word Memories written in simple italics on the front. It was not perfect but it was close to what Kurt had been looking for so it would do. He could always do a little something to make it perfect.

* * *

"Come with me."

"Kurt, what? We need to finish the grocery shopping."

"It'll only take a moment."

"We promised your Dad..."

Kurt sighed and gave Blaine an exaggerated frown. He considered making a joke about preferring Blaine when he did everything that he said but he decided it was too soon. He did not want Blaine to think that it was true even for a second. So instead he just reached down for his hand and pulled him gently.

"We can spare one minute. Come on."

Blaine looked at him with some confusion as Kurt led him to the passport photo booth.

"Kurt?"

Kurt put down his basket and ducked through the curtain.

"You need a passport photo."

"No get in."

When nobody joined him in the tight little space Kurt pulled back the curtain and looked at the reluctant Blaine.

"Come on, I want to get some pictures together. It'll be fun."

"You see me everyday."

"One day I'll want to remember what it was like to see you everyday."

Do not think of him naked. Kurt told himself.

"Don't you want a picture of me?" He asked teasingly.

Blaine didn't answer but he did duck into the booth. All of a sudden it seemed to hot with the two of them stood together their bodies only a few inches apart but Kurt chose to ignore it and perched on one side of the little stall patting the other edge for Blaine to sit down. When he did Kurt was very aware of Blaine's thigh against his.

"Okay." Kurt said leaning forwards to touch the screen. There was a welcome message and then the picture of the two of them came up on the screen so they could place themselves.

"Smile." Kurt said as he bent forwards to start the picture. Kurt turned to look at the stiff fake smile on Blaine's face. The camera flashed.

"Okay, umm...I have a leotard."

Blaine turned to him with an adorable shocked look. "What?" The camera flashed.

"And I dance to Beyonce's single Ladies in it, in fact my dad walked in on me dancing to it with Tina and Brittany before I came out. Now look at the camera."

Blaine pursed his lips obviously trying not to laugh. The camera flashed.

They glanced at each other and both burst out laughing. The camera flashed.

When they got the little strip of pictures Kurt couldn't help the feeling of warmth that spread across through his chest. The stiff fake smile that was almost painful to look at then then with their heads turned towards each other Blaine's eyebrows hidden in his curls. The third showed them both looking at the camera with pursed lips as they held back their laughter and finally the last one, a photo Kurt instantly loved. Blaine had been leaning unconsciously toward him, their eyes both half closed and wide smiles on their lips as they looked at each other. He had never seen Blaine look so alive or happy and here he had it in a photo to keep forever.

"They're perfect."

Blaine leaned over his shoulder and gave a little nod. When Kurt turned to him he was still smiling his honey chocolate eyes fixed on Kurt's.

* * *

Kurt sighed as he looked at his laptop, he was starting to get frustrated. He wanted to write something inspirational about self-love on the first page. He wanted to tell Blaine that he didn't have to be ashamed of who he was and that his past did not have to define his future but as he looked online for a poem of some kind he just could not find one that matched how he felt. Well actually he could find plenty that matched how he felt, that dizzy edge of cliff about to fall feeling he got when Blaine smiled or sung or locked eyes with him.

Finally tired and frustrated he just took the copy of their photo he'd taken and stuck it to the first page and wrote below it. "To me you are perfect."

* * *

Kurt hadn't seen Blaine all day. He had got up earlier than Blaine (which is early) so that he could cook breakfast and make his dad and Blaine packed lunches to take to the garage so that Blaine wouldn't have to do it. He may also have sneakily changed the time on Blaine's alarm clock the day before. he felt the boy could use a lie-in and the little post it he had hidden on the back of the clock explained that. Blaine would have plenty of time to get ready for work but not enogth time to do all the other things he did in the mornings. Kurt was going to take of those for a change. Which had worked out. But then after school Kurt had Glee club practice with regionals coming up and a tricky routine to learn then he had promised Mercedes he would run to the mall with her to pick up an outfit for a date with Sam and then after that he had to go to the library for that no internet allowed report. So by the time he got home it was ten o'clock at night. Almost at his weekday curfew but he was allowed an extra fifteen minutes if he explained to his dad where he would be at every minute from eight onwards.

He was hoping Blaine would be up and in the living room, he wanted him to argue with him about altering his alarm clock. He had been thinking about it all day and in the last few hours he had been thinking about how he missed seeing him that morning and how it just made his day seem a little duller. Then he had go nervous imagining that Blaine would not be up when he got back.

When he walked into the front room he felt a wave of disappointment. Blaine was no where to be seen, just his dad and Carol on the sofa watching the news.

"Hi Kurt." Burt said looking at the clock. "Have you eaten?"

"Yeah, at the food court."

"How did your project go?" Carol asked.

"I've almost finished."

"When's it due in?"

"Day after tomorrow but i'll be finished by then I've done all the research. Where's Blaine?"

"He's laying down, he had an accident today and the doc gave him a anti-biotic shot."

"WHAT? Why didn't you phone me? What happened? Is he alright?"

Burt sighed and sat up a bit.

"Relax Kurt, I would have called you if it was serious. He just cut his hand, he had too have it cleaned up and then two stitches put in. The injection made him throw up so I told him to lie down and take tomorrow off."

"You can take him a sandwich if you like." Carol suggested. "He's not eaten yet."

Kurt nodded and headed to the kitchen too upset to think that Blaine was in a doctors office and he didn't know about it to say anything more to his Dad and Carol.

He made a sandwich and took it up to Blaine's room. In a momentary decision he went to his room first and picked up the journal lying on his desk. Then he went and quietly knocked on the door not wanting to wake him if he was asleep.

"Come in."

Kurt felt a little moment of butterflies in his stomach before he opened the door. Blaine was sat on his bed wearing sweat pants a a white undershirt. All Kurt saw for a few seconds were biceps, strong toned muscles and the few wisps of black hair poking from the low neck top.

"Hey." Kurt breathed.

"Hi, Kurt I've been wanting to thank you for this morning you didn't have to do that."

Kurt noticed the thick bandage around Blaine's hand.

"It's okay, I thought I'd come see how you were feeling."

"Thank you, I'm fine Kurt."

Kurt walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What happened?" Kurt asked pointing to his hand.

"Oh, It's just a cut, it only needed two stitches but your Dad was scared because the cut got some oil in it."

"He said you threw up."

"Oh, I just didn't take well to the injection."

"Why did they give you injections and not pills?"

"I'm a slave Kurt, I can't have prescriptions, I can only have what they can do for me at the clinic."

Kurt nodded. That fact had escaped his mind.

"Does it hurt? I can get you some pain killers?"

"I can handle it."

Kurt didn't push, they sat silently for a moment.

"So.. I have something for you."

"Are those cheese corn chips?"

"Yes."

"With a coronation chicken sandwich?"

"Yes."

"I just realized I was hungry."

Kurt gave a little laugh, he was so adorable with his curly hair flopping into his eyes and his goofy smile. Kurt had to hold himself back from sweeping a curl out of his eyes.

"Um.. yes, the sandwich is for you, and the Doritos's don't give me the sad eyes. But.." Kurt held the journal up.

"It's for you. You may not want to talk about anything that happened to you but maybe writing it down would help. Whenever you have a nightmare you could write it down, or you could just use it for new songs I guess." Kurt said trying to sound light when he saw Blaine stiffen.

"I don't have any songs left inside me Kurt."

"I don't believe that." Kurt said. "I think you have lots of them trying to burst out."

"Kurt.. I.."

"Just take it, even if you don't use it. Okay, well.. I guess I should let you eat and rest."

Blaine hesitated for a moment as if he didn't want Kurt to leave but Kurt pushed that thought out of his head.

"I'm glad you're alright." Kurt said squeezing Blaine's unhurt hand quickly.

"Actually." Kurt said hesitating at the door. "Do you have any plans tomorrow?"

"No."

"Can you meet me after school?"

"Um..."

"Please say yes."

"Yes." Blaine said with a little smile.

"Good, get better soon Blaine."

* * *

Kurt waited by his car. He was starting to wish he would have told Blaine where he would meet him. He was starting to feel he saw a familiar figure in red pants and black polo shirt with a very cute bow-tie. Kurt found himself leaning against the car and smiling.

"Well aren't you the cutest thing?"

"You mean other than you?"

Wait, were they flirting with each other? Was that totally immoral? No, It was just a sign that Blaine was relaxing with him. It was a good thing, sometimes friends flirt right?

There was sudden panic in Blaine's eyes.

"I'm sorry Kurt I didn't mean..."

"No, sorry."Kurt reached over and rested his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "I was just thinking, my heads in the clouds. Let's go?"

Kurt reached out his hand for Blaine to take. Blaine gave a little smile and took it.

Kurt led him through the school holding onto his hand and not caring about the looks from the few remaining people in the hallway.

"So this is my school." Kurt said after a while realizing that Blaine had never been here before. "It's not much but I'm going to take you to my favorite place."

Blaine followed a half a step behind him looking around nervously.

"Tada!" Kurt said when they reached the choir room. "This is where glee club meets." Kurt said spinning around. "This is where the magic is made."

Blaine looked around the room, he hesitated for a moment.

"So.. do you want me to watch you practice a song?"

Kurt shook his head. Then walked over and sat himself on the piano. "Though maybe if you play for me. No, I wanted you to come because I talked to Mr. Shue and he said that every Thursday the choir room is free for the entire evening after school and that you are welcome to come and play."

Blaine walked towards the piano and ran his fingers over the ivories almost lovingly.

"I know it's not perfect and it'll take you a while to get here but until we can get you an actually piano down in the basement.."

"I get to play once a week?" Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt nodded as Blaine looked up at him with a blank expression. Then he was walking towards him and Kurt saw his eyes gleaming before arms were wrapped around him and a warm body was pushed against his. Kurt took a moment to take in what was happening, his heart knew before his head, at least that was how it felt with the way it skipped a beat. He returned the hug resting his hands against Blaine's shoulder blades when he wanted to actually hold him as close as possible and not let go. Blaine's breath tickled his neck and from his sitting position their knees knocked. Kurt just wanted it to last forever, it felt so nice to have this boy in his arms. The trust he was showing him, the emotion in his eyes and voice, he had really opened up to him in these last few weeks.

"Thank you." Blaine breathed.

Kurt gave him one last squeeze knowing the moment was about to be over. But Blaine reached and kept hold of his hands. Kurt smiled and looked down at Blaine's bandaged hand.

"How is your hand?"

"It's fine." Blaine shrugged.

"Truthfully?"

"It stings a little."

"So..can I hear you play something? I mean as long as it doesn't hurt your hand more."

"Nothing hurt's when I'm playing." Blaine said seating himself at the piano.

"So, what do you want to sing?"

Kurt smiled. "Well..."

* * *

Kurt had gone with Blaine to have his stitches looked at. The doctor was one of the best Kurt had ever seen. She had checked on Blaine's back, Kurt couldn't leave because a slave was not allowed to be checked over without one of the owners family around but as he glanced at Blaine's back he was glad to see that all the wounds had healed and the scars weren't so red.

Blaine's stitches were fine but he had to have another injection. When Kurt told the doctor of Blaine's reaction she had switched over to a different medication so that he wouldn't get so sick.

Blaine's eyes had flashed with fear the moment he had seen the needle. Kurt was at his side instantly holding onto his hand. Blaine looked thankfully at him.

Kurt had taken Blaine to a coffee shop afterwards knowing he just needed to relax a little. Blaine had surprised him when he had got his wallet out and ordered for Kurt with a smile. Kurt smiled back and let him, he knew Blaine liked having money of his own, it meant he didn't feel as dependent.

As they sat across from each other slowly sipping their drinks and making odd and disconnected little comments to each other. As Kurt looked around the busy little cafe he wondered if he and Blaine looked like any other pair of friends there. Relaxed and happy together as if neither had a care in the world and like they had known each other forever.

"So, I know you've been through my vogue collection and don't even think about apologizing. What's your favorite cover from last year?"

Blaine didn't answer him and when Kurt looked up he saw a look of total sadness on his face. Kurt followed his gaze and looked at the couple who had just come in. It was a middle aged man, greying at the side burns followed two steps behind by a young girl, probably their age. Kurt could immediately see their was something wrong. The girls eyes were fixed firmly on the floor and she was wearing clothes that didn't suit the weather the tight black shorts and low cut t-shirt, it was warm but not that hot and she didn't look comfortable in them. Then Kurt saw the thin metal collar around her neck. The tattooed numbers across her wrists confirmed it. She was a slave.

Blaine did not take his eyes off of her as she followed her master to the counter, they spent a few moments ordering the man collected a bottle of water then turned around to go back out the shop. They weren't staying. Kurt was happy about that, he hated seeing that look on Blaine's face and knowing there was nothing he could do to make the pain go away. He knew that there was nothing that he could do for the girl either.

They were silent for a long time. Kurt reached out to place his hand on top of Blaine's and even though Blaine shot him a look of acknowledgement but obviously wasn't ready to talk.

"I'm lucky."

Kurt looked up in surprise. That was not something he would expect Blaine to say.

"What?"

Blaine did not answer he just stared down at his hands.

"Can I ask my one question of the week?"

Kurt asked looking up from his coffee. He was too curious about the boy across from him now not to ask and seeing as Blaine was starting to open up a little Kurt wasn't afraid of him closing himself off completely over a question. He had the feeling that Blaine would be able to say no if he truly wanted.

"I thought it meant to be month?" Blaine said his voice dull.

"I'm impatient, and curious."

"Can I ask one?" It was in a shy voice but it was daring for him to ask.

Kurt squeezed his hand. "Always, anything."

"You, " Blaine looked for words. "I guess you didn't order me, you seemed so upset when I got out the van, at first I thought maybe you didn't think me attractive or desirable but then I realized you were surprised too so you weren't expecting me."

"I'm sorry, I guess that wasn't the best welcome. And don't ever think that anybody would find you undesirable."

Kurt suddenly realized that with Blaine's past and the way people had hurt him he may not want to be thought of as desirable.

"Sorry, I didn't mean.."

Blaine held up his hand to stop him and shook his head.

"You took such care of me Kurt. I haven't been touched with the tenderness you touched me with.." Blaine looked down at Kurt's hand laying on his. "I didn't know it was still possible."

Kurt blushes thinking about tender touches, not of hands. Well there were some hands.

"So what am I?" Blaine finally asked.

"You're Blaine."

"No, I mean, why was I brought for you? Who do I have to thank?" He tried to give a little smile but Kurt could see how very little he felt like smiling and how much he was forcing himself to talk.

"My father is senator. I guess you've figure that out by now."

Blaine nodded.

"And he's a gay rights activist."

Blaine nodded.

"I have a lot of respect for him."

"Well, he's also an anti slave trader." Kurt took a deep breath. It was hard for him to talk about this, hard for him to think the boy who was now becoming his friend only knew him because he was brought for him.

"So one of his adversaries, a man very much into the slave trade whose been trying to introduce more homophobic laws thought that with me being a gay teenage boy if he brought me a slave then I would embarrass my father by... using you for ...what you were intended."

"It's okay Kurt, you don't have to explain to me that I'm a slave . I kind of know that. So, one, buying somebody a slave to embarrass their father is one a very ill conceived thought and two shows desperation. There is no way that he can weaken Burt so he tried to attack through you, he obviously sees your father as a threat. He felt the need to attack, whatever your father is doing must be good."

"Um.. I guess I haven't thought about it that deeply."

"It seems obvious to me."

"Maybe you should be a politician."

"I don't like being used as a political toy."

"I know. I am in the same boat you know, he did think he could manipulate me too."

"Does.. does your father ever use you? I mean for politics?"

"He mentions me sometimes. But it's always to say he's proud of me and I don't mind it."

Blaine nodded.

"This feels wrong now doesn't it?" Kurt asked. He regretted the fact that they had lost the relaxed state that they had earlier.

Blaine gave a little nod.

"Let's go home."

* * *

Blaine's head was so groggy. Every time he moved it sent a shot of pain from his spinal cord and through his brain. He wanted to sleep and throw up but he had to fight it. He had to fight because he was with a master now, a master who did not pleased to receive him. If he wanted to avoid being sent back to the training center and ultimately to the cremation chamber he had to please this master. He had to sexually please this master, even if he hated the pain and the shame of it he would be put to death if he did not appear to enjoy it. It was going to be the hardest thing in his life and he was disgusted with himself but he wanted to live.

The boy had put clothes on the bed for him so there was a good chance that he would have some time to get over this feeling of nausea before he had to.. had to perform. How strange he used to love that word but the connotations of it had changed so much he now despised it. He had thanked his master for the clothes, hadn't he? He couldn't even remember, to not do would bring him a punishment he was sure. Dammit why was his head so confused at the moment? This was important his actions now were important.

The boy was coming back in now. Sit straighter, listen, figure out your duties.

Hey, I'm sorry we weren't properly introduced. I'm Kurt."

It was so casual. Not what Blaine had expected and it threw him for a moment so he forgot what he was meant to do but then the boy was holding his hand out to him and Blaine remembered. He took the boys hand, the skin so pale and soft and he pressed a gentle kiss on it to show his total submission.

"Master Kurt."

"No.. just Kurt." The boy said slowly.

Was this a trick? The trainer sometimes laid out little tricks so they could punish the slaves and call it a learning lesson.

"Kurt Hummel actually but you can just call me Kurt. What should I call you?"

Now this was an easier question, he knew his name was no longer his own.

"Whatever you wish Master Kurt."

"I wish to call you by your actual name."

No, he would not be tricked, he would show this master he was a good slave.

"My name is what you wish it to be."

His master sighed and looked frustrated, had he actually wanted the answer? Blaine was getting this all wrong already. He was shocked when his new master got down on his knees in front of him, submission, that was not right. A master should never show a slave submission. His beautiful musical voice softened even more.

"I would really like to know what name you were given when you were born, unless you don't want to tell me. In that case you can choose whatever name you would like."

Blaine looked up to try and determine if his master were being honest. He saw no hardness in the boys ocean like eyes. In fact he thought he saw something he hand not seen in a long time. Kindness. But he would not hope that far. He did not want to give his master his name, he wanted to be given a new one. He did not want to reminded of the happy person he had once been, not now that he was not a person at all. But he could not be seen to be disagreeable.

"My name is Blaine."

"Blaine." The master repeated. "I like it."

Then a hand was laid on his shoulder and Blaine repressed the instinct to flinch away from the blow that was coming or the harsh and hungry caress but it didn't come.

"You're safe here Blaine."

"Thank you master."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:I don't own the song I See the Light and I am not making any profit off of him.

The Things Wroth Fighting for Chapter 12

* * *

_Blaine's eyes were wide with fear, he backed slowly into the dirty corner but the faceless being kept walking towards him. Hands grabbed at him and tore at his clothing, a whip flashed and bit across Blaine's face leaving angry red marks, blood dripping down over Blaine's parted lips._

Kurt woke with a start. He took a moment to gather himself, it was just a dream. Just a dream that had left him covered in sweat and shouting.

But even though it was just a dream he was still scared. He needed to know that Blaine was alright.

He got up from his bed and walked quickly across the hallway opening the door to Blaine's room. He must not have been very quiet about it because Blaine sat up in the bed and looked at him with sleepy shock, his eyes blown wide as if with sudden panic.

"Ku.." Then the boy in the bed changed his back straightened and his face set into something expressionless.

Master. Can I be of service?"

"Oh God Blaine, don't do that." Kurt rushed to his side and sat on the bed. "I just.. I just had a nightmare and needed to know you were alright."

Blaine nodded and looked down.

"Sorry Kurt. I don't mean.. I... trust is going to be hard."

Kurt reached out and tucked one of Blaine's curls behind his ear then chastised himself for acting without thinking again.

"I know. It's alright."

Blaine laid back down all signs of his sudden regression back to slave moments before gone.

"What was your nightmare about?"

Kurt felt embarrassed, he didn't want to say he had a dream about his friend being attacked and he didn't want to raise bad memories in him when his sudden bursting into the room had obviously already done that.

"I don't remember now, but I woke up in such a panic." He shrugged blushing deeply.

"And came to me?" Blaine said softly.

Kurt looked away and felt his cheeks grow even hotter.

Blaine reached out and rested his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"It's alright Kurt. I know what it is to have a nightmare. I'm glad you came to me, what do you need?"

Kurt turned to look at Blaine's golden eyes, he so wanted to say 'hold me please' but instead he gave a little smile.

"I just needed to know you were still here I guess." Kurt said dismissively.

Blaine looked confused but nodded and dropped his hand.

"I guess I'd better go back to bed, sorry for waking you."

* * *

"Honestly I do not know what she sees in him. He's got a foul temper and he did lock her father in a tower."

"It's beauty and the beast Kurt. It's a classic."

"So is Hansel and Gretel but people don't get teary eyes over that poor starving witch."

"Kurt. Come on, there's no comparison."

"I'm just saying that just because somethings a classic doesn't mean that it's necessarily good."

"He was nice inside he just need somebody to show him a little love."

"The kids right Kurt." Kurt jumped, he hadn't even seen his father stood in the doorway.

"A little love works wonders sometimes."

Kurt sighed.

"Now I've got the both of you teaming up against me?"

Blaine smirked and looked down.

"Oh great, I knew it was a bad idea to get you working in the garage now you two are in cahoots. I bet you spend hours planning how to prove me wrong."

"Well if you weren't such a big head at times." Burt joked.

Blaine smiled and gently touched Kurt knee. Kurt practically jumped, he had never touched him quiet like that before and it sent some kind of weird electrical pulse through him.

"In the important matters I'll always take your side."

"Are you actually saying Disney movies aren't important? Dad get this on tape."

"Does that mean I might actually get to watch a football match without you two hogging the T.V."

"We're not hogging the T.V."

"Um.. this is the fifth night in a row you've been curled up in your own little world together watching those cartoons. You don't even bother going out."

Kurt felt himself blush at the implications of being curled up in his own little world with Blaine. When he thought about it though he had to admit it was true. It was just so comfortable to sit together. There were still days when Blaine would hardly talk at all but it was now a comfortable silence. And yes Blaine would whip around making sure the house was tidy first and that his list o chores were completed. Kurt had long given up telling him not to do them and just joined in or got their snacks ready.

"Sorry Dad. I guess I didn't realize."

"It's okay. I like seeing you boys happy but tomorrow is game night so that T.V. is mine. You use the one in your bedroom."

Kurt gave a slow nod. He didn't want to invite Blaine to watch the T.V. in his bedroom because there was nowhere to sit except the bed and that felt weird. He had no idea what went through Blaine's mind on the quiet days when he looked far and distant and winced without anybody being near him but he knew there were some boundary's that shouldn't be pushed yet.

"Okay, night boys."

"Goodnight Mr. Hummel."

"Goodnight Dad."

Burt left the room and Kurt and Blaine were left sat in silence. Kurt was not watching the movie, he was thinking to much about Blaine. Finally he took a deep breath and turned to the boy beside him.

"Blaine.. I.. I was just thinking, it has been five nights and I.. I guess I was just thinking that you don't have to say yes every time I ask you if you want to do something. I just.. I didn't know if you knew that."

Blaine stared at him wide eyed then gave a little smile.

"I like watching movies with you Kurt. " He hesitated and kept his eyes down as he spoke. "The first hours of the night are hard for me, the anxiety starts to come back and this distracts me from that."

Kurt reached over for his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Good."

They turned back to the film. Kurt wondered if he should take his hand from Blaine's but he kept a firm grasp on Kurt's hand so Kurt didn't pull away until the movie ended.

* * *

"Come in." Kurt shouted from his vanity table where he was putting on one of his night creams.

He watched his father open the door from the mirrors reflection.

"Hi Dad, getting ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'll be leaving in about half an hour."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

There was silence for a minute and then Kurt put down the pot of cream he was holding and turned to face his father.

"Whenever you walk into my room and sit on the bed like that you want to talk to me about something."

Burt smiled and looked down at his clasped hands.

"Yeah I guess that's true."

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Blaine."

"Is he alright?"

"Jeez Kurt relax, the boy's doing well."

"Yeah he is." Kurt nodded. "All thanks to you giving him the job in the garage."

"I think it's more to do with you Kurt, you've helped him by being his friend and caring so much for him." Burt took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry about what I said when he first arrived. The bit about not being a romantic situation in any way and to keep your distance because you wouldn't be able to fix him."

"It's okay Dad, I know you were only trying to protect me."

"Yeah. But I shouldn't have said it and I take it back now. I know he's still very shy and still has a lot of problems to overcome but he's a good lad and I see how he looks at you. He would take a bullet for you Kurt. At the garage anytime you're name is mentioned he listens in and smiles. I was wrong to warn you off and I just want you to know that you have the right to love whoever you want to love and though I know it won't be without it's difficulties I support you in this relationship."

"Dad, me and Blaine are just friends."

"I know you are at the moment, I'm just saying that whatever may come, I support the both of you."

" Dad I'm not..." Kurt was going to say he wasn't in love with Blaine but for some reason couldn't quite say it.

Burt smirked and clapped his son on the knee.

"Well, I've said enogth. I'll be back for Friday dinner."

"Okay Dad. Take care."

The rest of the night Kurt couldn't stop thinking about the conversation and asking himself the question, what did he really think his relationship with Blaine was?

* * *

Kurt left out a long sigh and let his head fall onto his folded arms. It was Thursday, Blaine was in the choir room playing the piano but he was stuck here in the library finishing some dumb assignment on Russian economics. Why was he missing the favorite part of his week for this? He had not been able to concentrate because he had just been itching to get to Blaine and sing with him. He had convinced himself that if he could try and concentrate for just one hour then he would have time for one song with Blaine but the hour was taking too long.

He heard the little beeping of his watch next to his ear. YES! He could go. He threw his barely started essay into his satchel and ran out of the room ignoring the librarian's shout to slow down.

He could hear the starts of a melody on the piano as he ran up the hallway and so stopped to walk quietly because he wanted to hear what Blaine was playing and if he just walked in Blaine would stop and ask Kurt what song he wanted. He leaned against the open door of the library just as the adorable curly haired boy started singing softly.

"All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here, suddenly I see  
Standing here, it's oh so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted

All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you."

Kurt held back a delighted laugh. Blaine had chosen Tangled to watch twice the previous week. It must have been his favorite and he seemed to have memorized the song from just the tow viewings.

"All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were  
Now she's here shining in the starlight  
Now she's here, suddenly I know

If he's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go."

Kurt joined in.

"And at last I see the light."

Blaine practically jumped out of his seat then when he saw it was Kurt he gave a wide smile and kept playing.

"And it's like the fog is lifted."

"And at last I see the light."

"And it's like the sky is new."

"And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted."

"All at once, everything is different  
Now that I see you,  
Now that I see you!"

They finished together and laughed.

"So." Blaine asked. "How did the essay go?"

"Don't ask. Let's go get pizza."

"Pizza? It was that bad."

"Knowing you were having all this fun in here and I was stuck writing that damned thing. I deserve pizza."

Blaine smiled.

"Okay then."

* * *

The pizza had been so good but now Kurt felt groggy and heavy from all the cheese. It seemed that Blaine next to him was feeling the same way. He always worked so hard in the garage, Kurt had to tell him to relax a little. He didn't have to do twice the work of the other men, he would still be a valuable member of the team if he slowed it down a bit.

Kurt thought the movie they were watching was a little boring but he was feeling to content sat next to Blaine to put something else on.

He could still listen if he closed his eyes. It didn't mean that he was going to fall asleep.

It was so soft and comfortable. The sound of somebody's gentle breathing, a weight against his side. But something was tickling his cheek and it was annoying him so he opened his eyes. It took him a moment to realize he was not in his room. He was in the living room and Blaine was curled into his side his head resting on Kurt's shoulder as he slept. Kurt tried to piece together what had happened. He had fallen asleep in front of the T.V. but the T.V. was now off so somebody had turned it off and there was now a blanket over the both of them. Oh God, Carol had seen them curled up together like this and when she told his Dad then it would just add to his belief that there was something going on between the him and Blaine.

But how had Blaine come to be asleep on his shoulder? Which of them had fallen asleep first? He couldn't remember all he knew was that Blaine had looked really tired. Would he be freaked out if he woke up like this? Probably. Kurt would have to move really carefully so as to not wake the boy when he went up stairs, but he was not ready to go upstairs yet. He wanted a few more minutes like this, a few more minutes feeling Blaine sleeping next to him. He shut his eyes and listened to the soft breathing.

* * *

The sudden light woke him up again. He opened his eyes. Dammit, he had fallen asleep again and now Blaine was moving on his shoulder and sat up blinking in an adorably confused way.

"It's alright." Kurt said instantly reaching over to the boy to keep him from panicking."We just fell asleep."

Kurt looked around to see who had turned the light on and disturbed their rest together. He was surprised to see his dad stood in the doorway. He had a feeling it was really early in the morning and his dad wasn't meant to be back till the next day, or rather later that afternoon.

Burt looked at them both taking in the picture in front of him. Kurt felt himself blush slightly. His dad looked really worried for some reason, he was doing that silent and serious thing he did when something was wrong.

"Dad, what's wrong? You're not meant to be back to this afternoon. Have you even slept at all?"

"No, I got the earliest flight back I could." Burt said walking over and sitting on the chair opposite them. Blaine had now moved to the opposite side of the sofa, about as far from Kurt as he could be.

"Why? Is it Grandma?"

"No, Grandma is fine." Burt took a deep breath. "We were talking today about Senator Andersen's tactics. Studying them to try and come up with good ways to get around his smear campaigns. Bill Worthing put on a video from last year of Senator Anderson at a rally with his son Blaine Anderson."

Kurt didn't need to be near Blaine to feel the way he had stiffened, he was looked around wide eyed as if looking for a place to run.

"Blaine? What's wrong? " Kurt said reaching over to take his hand.

Burt looked directly at Blaine and sat down.

"I don't mean to scare you kid. I'm just wondering how it is the oppositions son came to being my house. If I hadn't seen those scars I'd think somebody was trying to spy on me but I'm guessing something else has happened right?"

"I would never spy on you sir. I.. I'm so sorry." Blaine started to cry. Kurt rubbed his back.

"Blaine, sweetie, please tell me what's going on?" Kurt looked up at his dad, then it twigged what he had been saying. Blaine Anderson, the son of Senator Anderson was his Blaine. He stared at the boy in front of him then looked back at his dad.

"Are you sure?"

"The hairs longer and of course he's still a bit thinner but there's no mistaking him."

"Blaine?"

Blaine was shaking and crying. Burt sighed and walked over to the two of them he got on his knees in front of Blaine.

"Blaine, son, I am right in presuming you are gay right?"

Blaine looked a little shocked and nodded.

"Okay, okay, It's just never been said out loud that's all. And your father, Senator Anderson..."

Burt left it hanging a minute but Blaine didn't argue confirming to Kurt and Burt that yes indeed Blaine was an Anderson.

"He's pretty homophobic." Burt continued.

Blaine nodded.

"I guess he found out somehow?"

Blaine nodded. He took a long rattling breath.

"He walked in on me with a boy." Blaine whispered.

Burt nodded.

"Then what happened?"

"He, he hit me."

Kurt couldn't hold back the little gasp.

"Then what Blaine?" Burt said softly to get him to continue.

"Then I was locked in my room, I could hear shouting. My parents were shouting about me. I was there for a long time, days. I was so thirsty, then.. then I was being taken away and I ended up in the training center."

"You're father sold you into slavery for being gay?" Burt said his eyes full of unshod tears. Kurt wasn't doing as well to hold them back he was sobbing silently clutching Blaine's hand.

Blaine nodded.

Their was silence for a long moment. Then Burt nodded and stood up.

"Okay."

He looked down at Blaine for along moment before putting his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Nobody else needs to know, okay? You tell whoever you want whenever you're ready. I'm sorry I forced it out of you today but I needed to know."

Blaine nodded.

"And you're always welcome here Blaine, this is your home now you hear?"

Blaine nodded.

Burt gave a short nod.

"Well now I know I guess I'll go get some sleep. You boys take care."

Burt walked out the room his shoulders slumped with the weight of his new discovery.

Blaine turned to Kurt.

Kurt silently held his hands out and let his friend collapse into his arms.

* * *

Blaine sat down and opened up the cover of the book that Kurt had given him. He had thought that maybe he could write a little something about what had happened to him. He smiled when he saw the photo's stuck to the front page, he and Kurt laughing, he had wanted a copy so that he could see Kurt laughing like that every time he wanted. The way his eyes lite up, the wideness and truth off the smile. It was just beautiful to him. Then he noticed the words scrawled underneath 'to me you are perfect'. Blaine's heart stopped, they were such simple words, did Kurt really mean them? Of course not. Blaine couldn't start hoping like that, he was ruined in too many ways. Kurt might think of him as a friend and even Blaine had to admit that he did but he was just being nice to the slave boy. There could be nothing more than that between them. Sometimes it felt like they had a connection between them when Blaine was playing every Thursday and Kurt was stood there singing but that was just wishful thinking.

He sighed and ran his fingers over the words. Then he picked up the pen and haltingly started to write.

_Dear Kurt, I know that I will never be able to tell you this to your face but maybe one day I will let you read this. _

_ This is my confession. _

_ I don't deserve your friendship._

_Before I was the broken boy you know today I was not a nice person. Today you found out who my father was. I know you think I am a victim of his cruelty but actually I was a part of it. I always wanted to please my father. When I was a child I used to try and get his attention but he had no patience for children. It took me a long time to understand what my father did, it took me a long time to understand what he was talking about when he said being gay was unnatural and bad. When I did understand it there was a double shock because that was about the time I started to realize I was gay myself. _

_ This may shock you but I thought that if I kept copying what father said then I would cure myself. Yes, at that time I though I needed to be cured. I started helping him on his classic cars and talking to him about how much I hated gay people as much as he did. For the first time in my life I had my fathers attention. As I got a bit older he invited me to rallies with him and I started to preach homophobic messages to the crowds. But the more I tried to cure myself the more I realized it was impossible and I didn't believe a thing I was saying.  
_

_So I decided I could just hide it._

_ I know this was wrong. I am ashamed._

_So maybe now you see that I don't deserve your kindness._

_Maybe now you understand I deserved what happened to me._

* * *

He was waiting for his punishment. His body still so tired. His master was strange, he was not what Blaine was expecting. He did not know how he was meant to ask. He had even said something about being against the slave trade but that made no sense. Was his drug addled mind tricking him. Why had his master been angry with him when he had touched him? He was doing everything wrong, he was going to be sent back to the training center.

He had not expected the gaps from behind him as he took his shirt off.

Then he heard the older mans voice. Maybe he was going give out the punishment.

"Carol is on her way home, I'll call her and ask her to get some bandages and anti-septic gel."  
"Shouldn't we take him to a doctors?"

Oh, they didn't like him because of the scars. That made sense, they had wanted a first time sales not him. Maybe they had sent him here as a mistake. Did that make sense? As much as everything else he supposed.

"Sit on the bed Blaine."

Blaine followed the order without thinking about it. Then his master left and when he came back he was holding a bowl of warm water.

"Just turn slightly okay?"

Blaine did as he was asked and his master sat behind him.

Then there was pain as hot water dripped down his torn flesh but with it were gentle hands giving light touches. If he was this gentle when cleaning his wounds then would he be gentle when taking him?

* * *

Thank you to those who continue to read and review this. Your support is appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

Kurt felt awful leaving Blaine, he had wanted to just skip school but Blaine had told him that work would distract him. Still, after finding out who Blaine's father was and how he had come to be in slavery Kurt had been too focused on calming his crying friend to think about all the things that meant. So at school instead of concentrating on his work he gave it the bare minimum of attention and allowed himself to think through what Blaine had told them last night.

Blaine was the son of a congress man, one Kurt knew was from old money. Before being a slave he must have been brought up with all kinds of advantages. No wonder he had been annoyed when Kurt had questioned if he could read, Blaine's education was probably far superior to his own. He must have been planning for college, he must have had a life full of privilege lined out for him. But what of the down side? He had already shown Kurt he understood the working of politics with little comments. How had he ended up helping his father in the rallies. And with the anti gay campaigns at that? How long had Blane suspected that he was gay? And how had his father homophobia affected that. it must have been horrible to suspect you were something that your parents hated, and scary. Kurt knew how lucky he was to have a father like his and how many other boys had to hide who they were. But to be sold into slavery by your own parents. To be suddenly labelled by people who were supposed to love you as worthless and less than human, with them knowing that he would be beaten mistreated and possibly killed. It made Kurt's stomach heave with just the thought of it.

Then there was the question, the big question. Was it just coincidence that Blaine Anderson the head of the oppositions sold into slavery son. Or was it somehow planed? He knew Blaine had absolutely nothing to do with it, but was it really coincidence that Jim Grange had sent Blaine to them? Of all the slaves that could have been chosen? But if it wasn't then what was his game? He was for slavery and for the separation of gay individuals from society. So how would revealing that the son of one of his own side was a slave help him? Surely they wouldn't want anybody to know that Blaine was gay. Especially when they preached bad genetics and bad parenting being the cause of homosexual tendencies. It was all so confusing.

Kurt flung his book bag in the corner. He really only cared about finding Blaine and he knew that on Fridays the shop often closed early for those guys who had to work on Saturday to get some rest. Sure enough he was sat at the kitchen poring over one of Kurt's science text books. He looked up and gave a small nod to Kurt. It seemed like it was going to be one of those days when he didn't say much. Kurt however had other ideas. Perhaps him being forced to open up last night would make him willing to talk some more and there was still a long list of questions that Kurt had been storing in his mind for close to six months now. He poured two glasses of milk and spread some cookies onto a plate. Then he sat down and waited for Blaine to acknowledge him again. It took a while for the boy to look up from the text book and take a sip of a milk whispering a small thank you as he did so.

"Are you alright?"

Blaine nodded.

"Are you alright talking about it?"

Blaine froze for a second then a little tension fell from his shoulders and he sighed and shrugged.

"Okay, you don't have to. "

They sat in silence for a while sipping at their milk but not touching the cookies. Kurt sighed and looked down.

"Blaine, I've been wondering. If they..kill the salves that are returned to the training center that means I was your first master right?"

Blaine stiffened.

"Haven't you had enough of the truth from me this week?" Blaine snapped going from stillness to sudden aggression.

His eyes were blazing with an intensity Kurt had only seen once before.

"Well excuse me for trying to get to know you." Kurt snapped back defensively. It took a moment for him to calm down. He hadn't wanted to attack Blaine but it had just been a reaction.

"Sorry, I don't mean to snap. I'll leave you alone then."

He said getting up and knowing he'd done more damage.

* * *

They didn't talk all week. Kurt had hoped that the argument between them would just disappear by the next morning but when he had got downstairs Blaine's presence was like a black cloud. Everything about the boy, his lack of eye contact and the square frame of his shoulders and hung head screamed 'don't talk to me'. So Kurt didn't and it seemed that the others in the house could read the same message.

By Sunday it was as if Blaine had regressed. He'd taken extra hours at the garage and the times Kurt did see him he kept his head down and cleaned the house from top to bottom. It was exactly like those first few months again. Like Blaine had closed himself off to everything and every one and was just going on autopilot.

"He's working to exhaust himself." Burt told Kurt on Tuesday night.

"I've seen it before when one of the guys went through a divorce and a nasty custody battle. He's making himself so busy that he can ignore all other thing's going on around him, and he's tiring himself out that by the end of the work day he's to exhausted to think. It's not exactly healthy but if it's what he needs and it doesn't last too long I think we should leave him to it."

"How long is too long?"

Burt shrugged.

"Dad, I don't want us going back on all the progression we've made."

Burt sighed.

"You won't, just leave him be for now and you will know when he's ready to talk."

* * *

Kurt sighed, he missed Blaine. He couldn't concentrate in classes, he had trouble sleeping and half his food got left on the plate. He really missed Blaine. They had not watched t.v. together and they had just been over polite. On Thursday he stayed behind in the library then walked to the choir room sure enough Blaine was sat there at the piano. But he was not playing.

It took Kurt a long moment to work up the courage to speak and when he did his voice shook a little.

"Why aren't you playing?"

Blaine turned around and stared at Kurt.

"I don't feel like it."

Kurt nodded, he didn't know what to say but at least he'd got an answer.

Blaine sighed and looked down, when he looked back up his eyes were a little wet.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you Kurt. I didn't mean to push you away I have felt awful all this week."

"Me too." Kurt said unconsciously stepping nearer to his friend. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Kurt."

"And I'm sorry I pushed you. Your past doesn't mean anything to me Blaine. You're my friend because of who you are now and that's all that matters."

Blaine nodded and patted the seat next to him. Kurt sat down.

"I want to tell you Kurt. You should know. I mean you say you're my friend but you should know who I am before you make that sort of commitment."

Kurt laid his hand on top of Blaine's .

"I know who you are."

"No, you don't." Blaine said looking up. "You weren't my first master. There are people who want slaves before they've had training. The virgin sales. When I arrived at the training center they sent me out within a day to a man who wanted an unbroken slave. He kept me a few days then I was sent back for training."

Kurt knew that Blaine had been trained as a sex slave, he had seen the book when he had first arrived and he had seen the scars but to have it confirmed in Blaine's voice was heartbreaking. Kurt could barely see through the unshod tears so he gave up and let them fall. He squeezed Blaine's hand tightly.

"You were a virgin?"

Blaine nodded slowly his eyes still looking down at his hand.

"I was before him."

"I am so sorry." Kurt said feeling his heartbreak.

"He, he was.." Blaine shook his head. "I'm sorry Kurt. I can't."

"It's okay."Kurt said putting his hand on Blaine's cheek to make him look at him.

"Thank you. And you're still my friend Blaine." Kurt said.

Blaine gave a weak little smile before Kurt leaned over and wrapped him in his arms knowing it was more for his own comfort than Blaine's. They sat holding each other for a long time till Blaine pulled away.

"The band will be here soon."

"Let's go home."

Kurt reached forward and pulled a curl away from Blaine's eyes, it always annoyed him when the curls hid his expressive eyes.

"Blaine I'm sorry but I have to cut these curls."

Blaine reached up and pulled at them.

"Don't they annoy you?"

"When it was short I had a bad Afro and used to have to slick it back with hair gel. It was awful."

"Okay, but a little trim..." Kurt said in a wheedling voice.

Blaine smiled although a little weakly and looked down.

"Okay. Just a little trim but if I end up with an Afro again I will not be happy."

Kurt laughed a wiped at the tears that were still running down his face.

"Oh just trust me, I used to do my Dad's when he had hair. Don't look so scared the current lack of hair has nothing to do with me."

"Is it genetic?"

Kurt's hand went to his hair.

"Don't be cruel."

* * *

_Dear Kurt,_

_I wasn't able to tell you about what happened, just the barest details. I was raped Kurt, the man, he's not the one I see in my dreams. Maybe one day I will be able to tell you about him. I never knew his name, but he ruined me. He took away all hope I had of ever being loved. He made me dirty._

_The room was dark and smelled I was so scared I couldn't think right. He was taller then me, intimidating. He put me in shackles and hung me from the ceiling. I begged him to stop but he liked listening to me beg. He wanted me to scream. I can't explain the pain Kurt, I just kept wanting it to stop but it didn't. It didn't ever stop Kurt. I was there for a few days. I was scared that he would come back and hurt me again and he did several times._

_He was sadistic Kurt. He pinned me down and forced himself into me. I was a virgin, I had imagined that my first time would be sweet and romantic. Not that I would be left bleeding and alone and knowing it was going to happen again._

_I think about you Kurt. I know that when I was angry I said you wouldn't understand because you were a virgin but you have no idea how much I long for what you have. You have the chance at first love. And I know you will be loved Kurt, I know that somebody pure and untainted like you is going to come and you'll be sweet together and hold each other and you'll give yourselves rather than be taken. I can't even be jealous because you deserve it so much Kurt. Don't throw it all away because of impatience like I was willing to do, don't settle for the first boy who beats his eyelids at you. Wait for somebody who sees how wonderful you are. Wait for somebody who wants you t be happy and will spend their entire life loving you because they know how special you are._

* * *

Kurt's hands pulled at the silky curls. He loved them so much he was almost loath to cut them but they just kept getting in the way of his eyes and Kurt knew they must annoy him.

He cut them very carefully to make sure that even when they curled back up they would be all the same length. He cut those at front short and made it get longer as it went to the back. When he bent in front of Blaine to pull at the locks and check they were the same length Blaine smiled at him. Kurt smiled back and let his hands linger in Blaine's hair and reached to the back of his head to stroke the short hairs at the back of his neck.

"Perfect." He said backing away. "Go look in my mirror."

Blaine nodded and got up as he walked up the stairs Kurt swept the floor knowing that if he didn't Blaine would do so right away.

When Blaine came down he gave Kurt a little smile.

"That's much better thank you."

"You're welcome. What about a movie? I'll make the snacks."

Blaine nodded and looked down at the kitchen floor with a small frown.

"Beat you to it."

Blaine frowned at him and Kurt held back a laugh.

"I pick The Sound Of Music. Will you go start it?"

Blaine nodded and walked away. Kurt hummed to himself as he spread low fat cream cheese on crackers. He started thinking about how comfortable Blaine seemed to be in his company, the way he let Kurt touch him without backing away now. But it was true what his Dad said, they stuck to their comfort areas, films on the sofa. Perhaps they should go out. Tomorrow was Saturday so maybe he could plan something for them to do. He put some Hummus and carrot sticks on the plate and took it out to Blaine who was already settled on the sofa.

Kurt sat down next to him. He reached for he controller but paused and looked over at Blaine. How trapped did he feel here? His slavery keeping him a prisoner unable to leave the town without Kurt for fear of being caught and taken. And Kurt never took him anywhere either too caught up in his own world and friends to think of taking Blaine out anywhere except the mall or music store or bread sticks or the Lima bean. How long had it been since Blaine had been somewhere interesting?

"Dad was right, we do just stay in and watch movies. Let's go out tomorrow, where would you like to go?"

"To the movies." Blaine said.

Kurt laughed.

"Come on, somewhere different. Not the mall or bread sticks."

"You mean out of town?" Blaine said sitting up.

"Yes." Kurt replied smiling widely at his happiness.

"Where though?"

Kurt hadn't thought about where but he had a pretty full bank account from putting extra hours in the shop (because he now had company with Blaine there). Now he found himself talking without thinking, just excited words coming through.

"To the city, we'll see a show. Oh,I guess we'd have to stay over night. Is that alright?" Kurt said getting excited.

Blaine thought about it for a moment.

"It sounds brilliant." He said with a smile.

"I'll go get my laptop and book everything."

An hour later they had sorted a room twin beds (because Blaine would be in trouble if somebody figured out he was a slave and had been allowed his own room). A ticket to see a showing of Les mis, not by a major company but the best that could be managed in Ohio. They had picked out a french restaurant and had talked outfits. All that was left was to clear it with Burt. Kurt knew that part he had to do himself so giving Blaine a quick squeeze of the hand he went out to meet him at the garage. He arrived just as Burt was locking up.

"Kurt." Burt said happily. "It's been a while since you came to meet me."

"There's nothing ready for dinner how about we go pick something up at Bread sticks."

"And talk as we wait." Burt said.

Kurt nodded.

"I'll ride with you I can always walk to work tomorrow."

Kurt nodded and unlocked his door. When he and his father were sat inside the car Burt turned to him.

"As I'm not sure if I'm going to like this conversation how about we start it off now. I don't want to ruin my dinner."

Kurt took a deep breath.

"It's not a big thing. I just wanted to go to the city for the weekend. And stay over night so I can see a show."

"Who with? Mercedes?"

"No Blaine."

Burt froze for a moment.

"Okay. Kurt, I think it's time for the reality check. Though I treat Blaine as an employee and you treat him like a friend or. I don't know. But the rest of the world see's him as a slave and if those wrist bands slip and his tattoos are shown then the both of you will be in an awkward position."

"Dad, we both know that. We'll keep out of trouble and although people might give me the how to treat a slave talk they can't touch him without my permission."

Burt sighed.

"He was cooped up in the house for three months and now barely goes anywhere except the garage. Please Dad."

"I want texts every two hours, yes I know how to look at them and the promise that you will come straight home if there is any trouble. And of course Kurt, be careful."

"I've already said I'll be careful."

"I meant with Blaine."

"I'm not going to hurt Blaine... and he's not going to hurt me either."

"No alcohol."

"I know."

"Good, the last thing I need is two freaked out teenagers."

"Dad, what do you think is going to happen?"

"It was only about two months ago that he was going to your room naked every night. I can tell you as a father that was not something I was comfortable with but I didn't know what I was meant to do about it. You won't be a little boy for ever."

"I haven't been a little boy for a long time."

"Just behave yourself alright?"

* * *

_He had a room to himself. A room with a proper bed with silky sheets that kept him warm through the night and a soft carpet that felt like luxury to his feet after months of nothing but cold concrete. His master was kind, he could barely believe his luck. He was supposed to sleep on the floor or in the cellar or in the masters bed when he wanted him. But here he had a bed to himself, here he could sleep for the first time in months without the screaming or the crying or the men coming to play with him late at night._

_He would be a good slave to his good master._

_On the floor ready for him to pack into draw were clothes. Not uniforms clothes but clothes of all different kinds. And none of them were overtly sexual or revealing. He had even been daring himself, he had even pushed the boundaries. When his master had asked him what he wanted he had picked something out. He had not been punished for his choice._

_He was so lucky._

_So why was it that of his master was so kind and treated him so well did he not want Blaine to perform?_

_Blaine looked down at himself. He had not wanted to look at himself in a long time but now it seemed necessary. He did not like what he saw. He had lost too much wait, he was disgusting. He needed to shape back up and be more presentable to his master. _

_It didn't take him long to plan his tow hour daily exercise routine. And after that frist hour though his muscles ached from lack of use he found he felt rather good.  
_


	14. Writers Block, any ideas?

Not an update.

I hate it when people add messages to their stories but I do it myself.

So, confession, I have no idea why I decided the boys should go on a seemed like a good idea at the time but now I am suffering from writers block trying to make it different from any other boys are going on a trip soppy romance stories. So, as asking my readers what they want in the past has worked (you are my muses) I ask you, what do you want from the boys going on a trip? What is your fantasies? And can I shamelessly steal them.

Now this being said I do hope on updating within the next few days as I am really trying to work on keeping these periods of writers block as short as possible and I am trying to write. If that does not happen then I apologize, would it help if I told you I moved back to England from Canada twelve days ago and in less than three weeks I am moving to Rome? Life is a little hetic.

Now to be even more shameless (don't read below if you believe you will complain about my shameless antics)

I write a blog about livingin Canada/London/Rome findit here...

passport - to - pesto . blogspot . co . uk /

But I really do need help with this writers block guys so please write.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you for everybody who answered my authors note. You have all really helped me. I have two chapters of the trip, all bittersweet. Also to help my writers block I listened to loads of music so this is a very lyric-centric chapter. Basically half of it is song lyrics.

Oh, and Blaine gets his first POV chapter. Thought he deserved one but it will stay as mainly Kurt with Blaine talking through his journal.

I don't own any of the songs in this chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Are we going to pass through Westerville?" Blaine asked staring out the window as he had for the lats hour.

"Is that where you're from?" Kurt asked though now that he thought about it he already knew that answer.

Blaine nodded.

"I can take a different route."

"No, that's okay."

Kurt nodded and carried on driving after a few minutes of silence Blaine started to talk.

"I had some friends at school, I haven't thought of them in six months. I wonder if they're okay."

"We can stop in to see them." Kurt offered.

Blaine shook his head.

"No, It's better for them not to know. Whatever story they came up with in their minds is better than the truth. I don't want them to see how I am now."

"I like who you are now."

Blaine looked over at him and gave him a small smile.

"Did you like yourself?" Kurt asked.

"What?" Blaine looked confused.

"Well, you weren't out then and ... ignore me I don't know what I'm saying."

"No,I wasn't." Blaine said looking downwards. "I liked being with my friends and anytime I could sing but I guess things weren't all that great."

Kurt nodded, he was getting more of those 'don't want to talk about it vibes from Blaine and he had been doing so well at opening up that Kurt wasn't going to push him anymore.

"Hey." He said putting his hand on Blaine's knee. "It's okay, we're going to have a brilliant weekend. Shall I put the Les Mis soundtrack on, we have to practice in case one of the actors forgets their lines and we have to step in to rescue the show."

Blaine gave a little laugh. Kurt noticed that his eyes crinkled in an adorable manner.

"Sure."

They drove listening in silence but when Kurt started to sing 'castle on a cloud' Blaine closed his eyes and listened o the sweet voice.

_"There is a castle on a cloud,_  
_ I like to go there in my sleep,_  
_ Aren't any floors for me to sweep,_  
_ Not in my castle on a cloud._

_ There is a room that's full of toys,_  
_ There are a hundred boys and girls,_  
_ Nobody shouts or talks too loud,_  
_ Not in my castle on a cloud._

_ There is a lady all in white,_  
_ Holds me and sings a lullaby,_  
_ She's nice to see and she's soft to touch,_  
_ She says "Cosette, I love you very much."_

_ I know a place where no one's lost,_  
_ I know a place where no one cries,_  
_ Crying at all is not allowed,_  
_ Not in my castle on a cloud."_

* * *

"Hey sleeping beauty."

Blaine blinked. For a second he did not know where he was. But he felt safe. He opened his eyes and smiled at the beautiful young man across from him. It was something amazing to wake up to even if it was just from a short nap. He stretched working the kink out of his back.

"How long was I asleep?"

"About and hour and a half." Kurt smiled.

"Do you want me to drive for a while?"

"No, you just rest. You seem pretty tired."

"I was too excited to sleep last night, well mostly excited."

"Mostly?"

"I guess I'm a little nervous."

"What about?"

Blaine didn't answer he just pulled the sleeve of his cardigan up. He loved his cardigan, it was the first thing he had ever brought with his own pay check. On the back of his wrist was printed the letter and numbers he had memorized laying on a dirty bed staring at the black letters against burning and bleeding red skin.

S.S.1995HOMO378B.A.

Kurt's eyes flickered to his wrist. For a long moment they focused on the numbers. When he looked away he looked sad and Blaine felt bad that he was spoiling his weekend already.

"It'll be okay, we may have to play at master and slave at the hotel but we'll sign in quick and keep our heads down as much as possible." Kurt's hand dropped to Blaine's knee for a moment, only a moment, not long enough. "Are you okay with that, I don't want you too be uncomfortable. We can always go home and rethink and go on a trip when we're more prepared."

Blaine shook his head.

"No, it's okay. I want this. I'm nervous but I can manage."

"If you ever feel like you can't just tell me."

"Thanks Kurt but like you said we're going to have a good time right?"

"Right, so.. I was thinking we're going to arrive before the hotels signing time so do you want to stop in for a coffee some place."

"Yeah, I think I'm going to need it."

* * *

_"I don't know why, you love me like you do,_

_It's not like am special,_

_special like you."_

"Who is this band?" Blaine said looking puzzled.

"Oh, they're.. I can't remember there name. Anyway they're British. Okay, I am definitely getting more tempted by that chocolate cake every moment it's like it's whispering to the fat on my thighs from here 'let me join you, let me join you.'

"You don't have fat on your thighs."

"That's because I don't eat chocolate cake."

Blaine smiled at how ridiculous his friend was being.

"Okay, Kurt, we are on holiday so you are allowed cake. That's the whole point of holidays being able to throw caution to the wind and enjoy life a little."

"Will you have a slice with me so I don't feel so bad?"

"Like you have to ask me to eat cake."

"Okay." Kurt got up.

Blaine watched him, he really was so beautiful. It felt like for the first time in ages he was getting to be fully himself. It felt like the bars were finally dropping. And behind them was this beautiful boy ready to guide him out into the sunlight. He smiled as Kurt caught his eye then turned to the window so it wouldn't seem like he was staring. The sun was streaming in and people were walking carefree and chatting happily. It just seemed like a perfect day. Blaine closed his eyes and let the lyrics of the song in the background flood into his mind.

_"Who said anything about falling in love,_

_lost my mind when I surrendered everything to find your in love,_

_This is my mistake cuz who said anything about falling in love in love,_

_in love._  
_I know I know that your just being kind but it's giving me a false hope,_  
_I know I know that I only need a little just a little bit of false hope,_  
_I know I know that am only seeing what I want ta,"_

Blaine frowned. He was making everything up. Kurt was just being nice to him. Kurt was special. He was kind and talented and untainted. He had a smile that made people feel like they were were the most interesting people in the world. His eyes could make you lose your train of thought whenever they focused directly on you. His voice was so soft it could probably tame wild animals. And his hips swayed ever so slightly as he walked which could seem overly feminine but actually was only just enough to make your eyes drift down to that wonderful toned perfectly shaped...

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Uh what?"

"Sorry to have interrupted your day dream, was it good?" Kurt said with a little smirk.

"Good but only a dream." Blaine said with a shy smile.

"Well, I have made it my personal mission to make as many of your dreams come true as I can. So tell me one?"

"Um.. once I dreamed that I lived in a house made entirely out of chocolate chip cookies and marshmallows."

"Um... why don't we think of a very small one to work on whilst I try and figure out if that's plausible.. and how we would manage wasp control, and the problem of neighborhood children eat the house and our parents suing us for the diabetes medication."

"I'm already impressed with the level of thought you have put into this."

Kurt shrugged. "I am dedicated."

Blaine reached for the plate of chocolate cake Kurt had brought him. He took a bite but could barely taste it because all he could think about was how wonderful yet painful it was to be with Kurt. But it wasn't always painful. It was only painful because he had spent the morning daydreaming about being able to hold Kurt's hand whenever he wanted, to have him curl into his arms with his head tucked over Blaine's chin (yes in his mind he would at some point hit a growth spurt and be the same height as Kurt) so that he could smell his shampoo which from short whiffs seemed to

be coconut and something else. Just because that couldn't happen didn't mean that he couldn't enjoy his time with Kurt.

That time that would last until... until Kurt found somebody else to spend his time with...somebody else to hold hands with and cuddle with and sing duets with and watch endless Disney films with.

He felt a warm touch on his hand.

"Hey." Kurt said softly. "Don't think about it. We're going to have a good day. Now what can I do to distract you?"

'Just walk past'. Blaine thought.

"Kurt, I know this day is going to be perfect. It was a good daydream."

"You were frowning."

"This chocolate cake is good isn't it?"

"Deflecting, and I haven't tried it yet."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's fork and cut off a wedge of cake.

"Open up..."

"You are ridiculous... and adorkable." Kurt said leaning on his elbows across the table to take the piece of cake between his lips. He closed his eyes.

"Mmmmm. Why is stuff that's so bad be so good."

Blaine felt something he hadn't felt in so long, something he hadn't thought he was capable of feeling any more. It was only a twinge, a twitch, a slight hardening. But it was the first thing he had felt in ages and it felt for a second like he couldn't breath because that was scary and he just could not think of it right now because Kurt was looking puzzled at him and had every right to considering how he was staring.

"Um.. yeah. It's fantastic cake."

Kurt looked at him a little puzzled for a moment and then he seemed to give a little shrug and he smiled.

"Soooo... we can book into the hotel room in an hour then what do you want to do?"

"What are the options?"

Blaine watched Kurt's pink lips as he spoke, he nodded occasionally when he realized a few minutes had past and he hadn't responded in anyway. When they left the cafe Blaine had no idea what he had agreed to but Kurt was bouncing on his feet a little and his smile was so wide and his voice almost like a song that Blaine really didn't care.

* * *

"Okay, so you stay here." Kurt said dumping his bag on the bed. "I'll only be forty minute stops, don't open the door to anybody. Okay?"

"What...wait where are you going?"

"I told you, at the cafe. I have an errand to run." Kurt walked forwards and quickly wrapped his arms around Blaine. He was so warm, like hugging a space heater and god knew Blaine had been cold far too many times in hs life. Had he changed his shampoo? It smelt more...fruity. But then it was over.

"Are you going to be okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I'll just unpack."

"You don't have to."

"I know, but it make sense then we can both go out the moment you get back."

"Sounds like a plan." Kurt smiled opening the door and waving quickly before he disappeared. Blaine went up and locked the door behind him then looked around the room. It was nice, simple but clean and modern. The single bed made hi heart skip , there was plenty of room for the both of them but even sleep on the edges to give each other space then Kurt would be sleeping two feet away from him. Blaine found himself smiling widely at the thought.

There was a black painted chest of drawers a little tea set and a black wooden shelf on the wall with a couple of books for browsing (a nice touch). Out the window there was a view leading of the strip mall across the street. Not overly exciting. He turned back to look over the room and checked in the small bathroom. Clean and tidy if not small. He had been in many hotels in his life, most were fairly expensive and overly ornate, he liked this room just for the reason that it wasn't. He looked at the bags in front of him and started to unpack. He was getting quite good at all sorts of housework. He'd grown up with a maid so had never had to do anything for himself. What was surprising was that he actually found himself rather content when cleaning, his hands were busy and he had something to do that didn't let the bad thoughts start to creep up on him. And he enjoyed the garage more than he had ever thought. The problems with the cars were some times like puzzles, the guys talked to him and though he was known as the quiet one that didn't stop them from chatting to him about their girlfriends and kids. He liked that, he liked that they were willing to include him. He was good at it too, Burt had been training him up and he said he was doing wasn't what he'd planned to do with his life but he was content. When he had done packing up the clothes he looked over at the bed. Smiling at the knowledge he would be sharing that bed tonight with a wonderful boy he let himself drop onto the bed and shut his eyes thinking about singing softly to a blue eyed sleeping boy.

Then his thoughts changed.

He was a slave alone. Anything could happen, anybody could come into a room. What if the guy who had signed them in as Hummel and slave had seen Kurt leave? What if he was heading up the stairs with the spare key right now?His body wasn't his own. He closed his eyes hands were on him, pulling at him, touching him he wanted to scream. He wanted to say no but if he did he would be beaten.

No, it wasn't like that anymore, Kurt and Burt protected him now. But would it always be that way? What would happen if his sleeve slid up one day whilst he was working on a car,what if one of the guys he worked with,one of the friendly guys who told him all abut his life. What if one of them found out. Then what? His brain kept on coming up with all these possibilities. A couple of times a day at least and each time he felt like somebody had punched him in the chest and he couldn't breath. He hid himself away for a while letting the tears drip down his face then feeling exhausted he would wipe his face and go back to work or what ever he was doing. But this time, maybe because he was somewhere different or maybe because he felt strong enough

h to try a different way he reached for the journal Kurt had given him.

It took him a long moment till he was able to steady his hand enough then the lyrics just flowed from him, exactly like they used to but stronger,more powerful, a little angry and a little full of regret.

He thought of his Father, he thought of those men who had taken him and used him. He thought about Jason and how wrong he was to think he was a good boyfriend, he thought about Sebastian and how Kurt had trusted him. That brought him to thinking about Kurt. Thinking about how Kurt kept pushing him, how angry he sometime was but how he knew he was trying to help. And if Kurt was willing to try and help he had to try and help himself too. But he also wondered if he was capable of being helped, even after all this time he had those moments when it all came crashing back to him.

_"Ever wonder about what he's doing_  
_How it all turned to lies_  
_Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why_

_Where there is desire_  
_There is gonna be a flame_  
_Where there is a flame_  
_Someone's bound to get burned_  
_But just because it burns_  
_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_  
_You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Funny how the heart can be deceiving_  
_More than just a couple times_  
_Why do we fall in love so easy?_  
_Even when it's not right_

_Where there is desire_  
_There is gonna be a flame_  
_Where there is a flame_  
_Someone's bound to get burned_  
_But just because it burns_  
_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_  
_You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Ever worry that it might be ruined_  
_And does it make you wanna cry?_  
_When you're out there doing what you're doing_  
_Are you just getting by?_  
_Tell me are you just getting by, by, by_

_Where there is desire_  
_There is gonna be a flame_  
_Where there is a flame_  
_Someone's bound to get burned_  
_But just because it burns_  
_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_  
_You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try"_

He didn't know how long it had been when he heard the door opening but he had just finished writing and his hand was cramped. For a moment he panicked that it might not be Kurt coming through the door but then he saw that familiar frame followed by a short smile.

"Hi. You're writing in your journal." Kurt gave a delighted smile.

"Yeah. "

Blaine was glad he could make Kurt happy with these simple things because he had caused him plenty of pain and embarrassment and complications. But though he knew it would make Kurt even happier he couldn't tell him that he'd been song writing. That would make Kurt want to read the lyrics and that would mean he would then have to explain them. Blaine just wasn't ready to go that deep.

"Tonight's going to be something worth writing about. Are you hungry?"

"I could eat."

Kurt got his I phone out.

"Tell me what you fancy and I'll look up what's in the area."

"How about Thai? There aren't any Thai places in Lima."

"Oh,I haven't had Thia in ages.." Kurt stared at his phone for a long moment. "Okay, there is one in the strip mall across the road or one two blocks from the theater."

"I think the one downtown will have a cozier atmosphere."

Kurt smiled. "You want to get cozy with me?"

"Always."

The flirtatious remark came without thinking.

* * *

"Hello! Welcome." The man at the door looked between them and winked. "Table for two?"

Blaine looked around. He liked the decorative wood work and red fabrics even the large wooden elephant next tot he door to the dining room.

"Yes please." Kurt answered as Blaine took in the soft music piano music in the background and the spicy scent that made his stomach rumble.

"I have a fantastic private table for you. Follow me." He picked up two menus and walked through the busy dining room.

"Looks like we were lucky." Kurt said.

"It's been really busy the last few weeks." Their host said. "Here we go."

He had led them to the back wall which was interspersed with thick red curtains. The host held open the curtain to reveal a little alcove with two velvet covered benches and a table. There was no lighting except three candles on the table that flickered softly.

"This looks perfect." Kurt said with a soft gasp.

"Always willing to help a brother out." The host said with a wink. "Now, the house wine is on special..."

"Um.." Kurt hesitated. Blaine had to wonder if this guy knew they weren't had a feeling that he did.

"Just glasses please." Blaine answered."Don't want to over do it."

"Two glasses coming up." The host said with a short bow and left them.

Kurt climbed into the alcove followed by Blaine. They looked across the table at each other. Kurt blushed beautifully and looked around. "I guess there must be a hidden speaker somewhere."

Blaine nodded the music was still playing softly but the noise from the dinning room outside was muted.

"It's beautiful." Blaine said.

They looked at each other, it seemed awkward to being such a close and intimate situation. They'd never had trouble talking before but now that it was expected it suddenly became difficult. They opened their menu's.

"They have purple Yam." Kurt said peeking over the top of the menu. "Purple is your favorite color."

"It does sound interesting. Do we have time for starters?"

"The desserts don't sound fantastic so maybe we can risk it and cut dessert if we don't have we did have chocolate cake."

"Yes but green tea ice cream."

"Mmm.. sounds good. But Sesame puffs, satay, lemon chicken soup."

"Okay, you've got me. Starters and prey the kitchens fast."

There was a rustling of the curtains, it seemed like a warning to let them know the host was there. He opened the curtains with a smile holding a tray with two glasses of wine and two glasses of iced water.

"How are you boys doing?"

"Umm.. good."

"Do you need a minute."

"I think I know what I'd like." Blaine said.

"Okay sir, what would you like?"

"I'd like the the shrimp cakes to start followed by the chicken pineapple curry."

"Okay."

"And I'll have the salmon and the ...hmmm."

"Can't decide on a starter?"

"No, they all sound good."

"I wish I could tell you that some of them are horrid so that you have less to choose from but they are all delicious."

Kurt sighed and looked at the menu again.

"Blaine." he said looking up over his eyelids looking sad. "Will you share a second starter with me."

Blaine gave a little smile. "We can get three and the share all of them."

"Oh, that sounds good." Kurt looked back at the menu. "So you're having shrimp cakes and I think I would like the vegetables with spicy tomato sauce. Then what.. chicken satay, sesame balls, Curry puffs?"

"Curry puffs?"

"Okay."

"So, that's the shrimp cakes, curry puffs and vegetables, basil salmon with chilli sauce and chicken pineapple curry?"

"Yes."

"Okay, starters should be ten minutes."

"Sounds good."

The host took their menus and left.

"I'm really looking forwards to this." Blaine said.

"So am I. It's nice."

Kurt starred at him for a long moment, opened his mouth and closed it.

"Kurt, what is it?"

"Nothing, I shouldn't ask."

"Kurt, I'm not going to break."

He didn't add thee thought that he couldn't get more broken, because now that he thought about it he did feel like lately somebody had given him a big dose of morphine to ease the pain.

Kurt blushed and looked away. "Actually it's nothing."

Blaine took a deep breath and steeled himself in case he was met with refusal. he grabbed Kurt's hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Tell me, I thought we were trying to be open with each other?"

"Okay..." Kurt took a deep breath. "I'm really sorry about Sebastian."

Blaine blinked a lot of times, he didn't understand why Kurt would suddenly bring that up. In truth so much bad stuff (and worse than what had happened with Sebastian) had happened to him that Sebastien was at the back of his list of horrors.

"Kurt...why.."

"He was really not much of a friend, I should have seen that but I had never known somebody like me before."

"Hes not like you."

"But..." Kurt took another deep breath. "There isn't much information on gay sex and...and was that...was that normal."

Blaine tried to let the question sink into his mind. He wasn't really sure what Kurt was asking.

"Oh god! I'm not asking you as a slave but you had a boyfriend before and that's more than ever had and I wondered if you'd known when yo were dating him...Oh god can we just forget I asked that."

"I don't understand... Kurt, sex between two men.." Blaine shut his eyes. He would not allow the memories to come back,Kurt was asking him a question as a friend. He was trusting him. "There's anal sex Kurt, do you understand what that means."

Kurt brushed bright red and looked down at the table.

"Yes. I know. I just.. I guess, what Sebastien did to you... it.. I had imagined that sort of thing before... but I didn't know if it was normal for gay men to ...to do that."

"Yes. Kurt, it's normal." Blaine squeezed his hand tighter. "Look, I know I'm not the best person to ask about this stuff. I..my knowledge is corrupt. But I used to know some websites, they're well hidden but they're there. I can give you the urls."

Kurt nodded. "Thanks." He looked up and gave a small red cheeked smile.

Blaine took a sip of his wine, his hand was shaking. He to the taste of wine, he'd been stealing bottles from his Dad's stock to share with his friends since he was thirteen. Kurt copied him and lifted the glass he looked a little unsure, he took a sip and winkled his nose.

"I guess it's not that bad."

"It's a fruity one."

"You know wine?"

"Not really. I take it you haven't had much experience?"

"I have. Once. A lady at my school gave me something that burnt and left a medicinal taste. I ended up throwing up all over my guidance councilors shoes. It was dreadful she has OCD so she was probably showered like eight times."

Blaine tried not to laugh, he really did but he needed it too. He was feeling some nerves from their previous conversation. He was glad he had managed to seem calm because his heart was beating on his ribcage like a battering ram.

"Okay." He said he reached for Kurt's glass. "May I?"

Kurt nodded. Blaine took the glass and poured half of it into his own glass then he poured some of Kurt's water into Kurt's wine glass to water it down. He finished by pouring some wine back into the water glass in case Kurt wanted some extra.

Kurt took a sip of the watered down wine.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

There was a fake cough from outside the curtain. Blaine had almost forgotten about the restaurant on the other side of that curtain. Kurt had already reached over to peek out.

"Hi boy's got you're starters for you."

The curtain was opened fully and their starters were laid out in front of us. When the host had done Kurt turned towards Blaine and whispered.

"So have we been put in here to keep us hidden or are the vibes I'm reading from the waiter right? I mean, I have been extremely wrong in the past."

"Oh he is definitely playing on our team."

"So.. he thinks we're on a date."

Blaine smiled at the idea that anybody could look at him and Kurt and think they were on a date. It made him happy to think that some people thought it was possible,though he didn't know anything about their situation.

"I can put him right if you want..."

"No,he might decide to hit on you and I'd like to keep your undivided attention."

Kurt smiled and nibbled on a carrot stick.

"Let's play which actor is in the closet."

"Okay."

Kurt tugged his jacket around him tighter and Blaine found himself wishing he had something warm to hang over his friends shoulders like boys do for girls they like in the movies.

"No, no." Kurt laughed. "Now you are being ridiculous. We're meant to be talking about film actors not cartoon characters."

"I know, but Sebastian is definitely gay, I mean, he had a hot crustacean band and hangs out with seven mermaid princesses."

"Okay, are we meant to support our stereotypes? I thought we were supposed to break them."

"Watch that blow fish blow." Blaine said.

Kurt was laughing so hard he stopped walking.

"Stop it."

"I think Ariel would have been the prettiest Disney princess if she didn't have crabs."

"Okay.. okay.. that's it. You don't get wine again. I can't breath, you're just too funny. And I always thought there was something a bit fishy about her."

Blaine laughed. "Oh god, we've got to stop they'll throw us out before the show even starts."

* * *

"So..." Kurt asked a few hours later as they walked out the auditorium into the cold night air.

"So..."

"I think it would have been better if they'd forgotten their lines."

"Some of them had potential."

"You're right, just not as actors."

"Or singers."

"How could they ruin Les Miserable like that they should be shot."

"Perhaps there was just a problem with the mics."

"Perhaps that girl playing grown up Collette was sleeping with the director."

"Excuse me young man that's my daughter."

Kurt turned open mouthed. Blaine took one look at the tall heavy built middle aged man in front of Kurt who was staring down at Kurt and felt his stomach drop. As he watched Kurt fumble around trying to find something to say a strange sort of dry mouth bravery took hold of him He wasn't scared of this greying flabby stomached man. He stepped forwards and took Kurt's hand.

"You must be very excited."

The man looked puzzled, his thick brows meet in the middle giving him a caveman kind of air.

"About what?"

"The baby."

He meet Kurt's eyes, he was looking at him with a 'what are you thinking?' look.

"What baby?" The man asked annoyed.

"Well you're daughter looks like she's fast approaching her third trimester."

"What! WHY YOU!"

"RUN!"

There was a moment when he was just tugging at Kurt's hand but then he running along beside him weaving through the startled post-show crowd.  
They ran till Kurt seemed to start panting and Blaine pulled him into a side alley.

Kurt dropped his hand and doubled over taking deep breaths.

"He wasn't even following us."

"I know."

Kurt looked at him like he was crazy then burst out laughing. Blaine couldn't help joining in. He had no idea what he had been thinking but it was a stupid thong to have done, still he didn't regret it. Not when he was stood in this dark alleyway laughing his head off with Kurt as if there was nobody else in the world. Then he realized he hadn't laughed in this way since he was a child and he laughed harder.

"Oh my god! That was.. that was crazy.. and hilarious. I don't know whether to slap you or kiss you." Kurt gasped holding his sides. "Oh, it hurts. I think I have a stitch."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. "

Their eyes meet, in the dark Kurt's eyes were practically silver.

"Hmm.." Kurt straightened and bit his lip. He looked around.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know."

Kurt giggled again.

"How far did we run?"

"I don't know?"

"Do you think if we head back that guy would have left already?"

"Perhaps we should wait."

"You mean keep hiding in a dark alleyway?"

"Well... we could hide in that ice cream place we ran past, I don't think they have green tea but they might have coconut."

"Sounds good."

Walking silently down the street didn't seem right when they were so full of energy Blaine started singing.

"Teenage dreams in a teenage circus, running around like a clown on purpose."

"Who gives a damn about the family you come from." Kurt joined in.

"No giving up when your young and you..." Blaine trailed off as he realized the inappropriate suggestion the song made.

Kurt looked at him with a smirk and winked.

"We are golden."

* * *

As Blaine laid in bed in the blue satin pajamas Kurt had brought him to match his own black ones Blaine thought about how perfect the day had been. He knew that whatever happened in his life he would have this too hold onto. If things got bad he would hold onto memories created moments ago to stop him from going insane. The shadow of Kurt bent over in front of the small mirror through the shower curtain. The sound of his soft singing getting increasingly louder till Blaine could hear it over the noise of the shower. Then being able to join in. There they were getting ready for bed completely comfortable with each other.

Kurt came out the bathroom and with a shy smile he climbed into the bed, near the middle so that he was only half a foot from Blaine and facing him. The soft lamplight feel across Kurt's face giving it a golden quality. He was ethereal, a creature from another world, he had too be because no person was allowed to be so beautiful.

Kurt shifted uncomfortably. Blaine realized he had been staring.

"Have I left some cream on my face?" His hands reached up.

"No." Blaine said reaching for his hand. "You're beautiful."

The words slipped out before he'd had chance to think about waited for Kurt to come up with a witty remark but he didn't he just stared at him with his lips slightly apart till he gave a breathy whisper of reply.

"So are you."

Their faces were just inches from each other and those blue eyes were drilling into his. He could hear Kurt's breathing, it was fast like it had been earlier in the alley way. He felt his own breath increase in response. Kurt's eyes darted down, he was looking at his lips. He was thinking of kissing him. Kurt leaned a little closer and those blue eyes flickered shut and then Blaine's eyes shut too. He could feel the tickle of Kurt's breath on his lips. Could feel his chest push against his slightly. He was so close... they were going to kiss.

Then Blaine remembered it wasn't meant to be this way. Kurt was meant to have everything that he hadn't. He was meant to fall in love with somebody special and they were meant to slowly get to know each other and have a future and he would have all those possibilities... Blaine couldn't take them away from him.

It hurt to pull back and it hurt to see Kurt's eyes open and shadow with puzzlement.

"I can't be your first kiss Kurt."

Kurt eyes remained puzzled for a few moments then suddenly he realized and his eyes filled with tears and he pulled away. Blaine had done it again. He'd hurt him again.

Kurt pulled as far away as he could on the bed. He blinked his eyes a couple of times and then his jaw clenched. It was like a wall going up between them.  
He shook his head.

"I'm sorry Blaine. It...it was nothing...it was just the wine and the excitement of the evening. Please forgive me."

"No, Kurt, please you don't understand.." Blaine tried to think about how to explain it, how to explain what Kurt deserved and how he just couldn't provide it.

"You don't have to explain Blaine. I was wrong. Can we just forget this and go to sleep."

Blaine didn't want to forget and go to sleep but despite that he sighed and nodded.

Kurt reached behind him and turned of the lamp plunging them into darkness.

Blaine turned around to face the wall. He knew he'd done the right thing but it felt awful. In the darkness with Kurt just a few feet away he felt completely alone. He wished he knew how to scream because this thing in his chest felt like it needed him to scream. But of course he couldn't. He'd forgotten how to scream in the months spent in that dark cell.

* * *

No flashback, it comes at the start of the next chapter instead.

I can admit it's not brilliant, but it was a really fun chapter to write once I decided to just run with every whim.

Who can name all the songs?


	16. Chapter 16

Hi guys, here's the second part of their trip. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_ He just couldn't take it any more. He was shaking, he was sweating his heart was slamming against his ribcage. He couldn't think straight, he was so confused, so tired. He was hungry and cold and it was like everything in the room was spinning. He could hear the sound of footsteps coming. He panicked, he found himself flat on his stomach on the cold concrete floor underneath his mattress. He could smell vomit, he could see the dust on the floor and a dark patch that had stained the floor. Blood? _

_ It was his door the footsteps stopped by. He knew they would be, he was pretty. Would he always be used because of his looks? His mother had paraded him around, his Dad had shown him off for female constituents, but now these man were using him. How many times? His mind was so confused, how many times.. he just hurt. He ached, he was still bleeding, he knew because he could feel the warmth of it. _

_ He heard the click of his lock and the footsteps walking through. Two pairs of feet. Trainers and not black leather shoes, guards not trainers. _

"_He's under the bed."_

"_Of course he's under the bed, where else would he be?"_

"___Hey, don't get arsey with me. I'm just nervous, I've never been with a guy before. Are you sure it don't make me queer?"_

"No. It's not queer if it's a slave. They don't count, anyway you'll like it, he's only been around for a few weeks, should be tight and those wanker trainers won't kick you out if they find out because they've already got bored of him."

"_Okay, grab him."_

"_You grab him."_

_ Blaine tried to shuffle further under the bed. But he felt two hands grab his leg. He tried to kick out. _

"_Hey grab his arm will you!"_

_ He felt another could of hands grab his arm and he grunted as he felt himself being pulled out from under the bed._

_ He couldn't take this any more but he knew there was nothing he could do. Who was there to help? This was his life now. For a moment he wondered if he could die, how could he die? How could he kill himself? There was nothing sharp, no pills, nothing to hang himself from..._

_ He was pushed to the floor. No he couldn't think like this, he had to hold a part of himself apart from all this. He had to let a little part of him survive. He went limp, it hurt less if he went limp but unfortunately his muscles still clenched at first intrusion. It was that part of him that was still alive and fighting that let out a scream of anger._

* * *

"Blaine, Blaine sweetie wake up."

It took him a moment to realize that the hand on his shoulder that was not holding him down. But by the time he realized the hand had disappeared. He sat up looking around trying to figure out where he was. The bed underneath him was not the tough and itchy.

"It's okay Blaine. You're safe. I'm here. We're at the hotel remember?"

Blaine put his hand up in his hair and gave a little tug just to feel the pain.

"Yes, yes I remember." He let himself fall back down on the pillow. He felt embarrassed, Could he not have given Kurt one night? Just one good night away from home? He felt his eyes fill with angry tears. He was so stupid. He was so.. pathetic.

"Hey, please don't cry."

"Are you going to have to go explain?"

"What?"

"Hotel guests screaming in the middle of the night."

"No. You weren't screaming,..you were.. sort of whimpering."

Oh god, he was even more pathetic than he thought. Why did Kurt put up with him?

"Please stop crying." Kurt's hands were reaching out for him they were working their way under his back and clasping his shoulder turning Blaine so that he was in his arms.

"I'm sorry. It's just a shock, to think I'm there and wake up here."

"It's okay. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Blaine shook his head.

Kurt nodded.

"Go to sleep." Kurt whispered.

"I don't think I can."

"Just lay your head down and I'll sing to you." Kurt muttered softly. Blaine could tell by the slight slur to his voice that he was tired and falling back to sleep.

Blaine let his head rest on Kurt's chest. He could hear the soft beat of his heart and feel his warmth.

Kurt's finger found there way to his hair gently tussling the curls. Blaine closed his eyes he felt himself start to relax. Maybe it would be possible to sleep again.

Kurt started to sing softly.

"Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way that you feel  
Had no example of a love that was even remotely real  
How can you understand something that you never had?  
If you let me, I can help you out with all of that

Let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Let me love you  
I know your trouble  
Don't be afraid, oh, I can help  
Let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Let me love you  
A heart of numbness gets brought to life  
I'll take you there

I can see the pain behind your eyes  
It's been there for quite a while  
I just wanna be the one to remind what it is to smile  
I would like to show you what true love can really do

Let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Let me love you  
I know your trouble  
Don't be afraid, oh, I can help  
Let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Let me love you  
A heart of numbness gets brought to life  
I'll take you there

Let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Let me love you  
I know your trouble  
Don't be afraid, oh, I can help"

* * *

Kurt woke up to the heavy feeling of Blaine on his chest. The secure feeling. He looked down and saw the delightful curls falling messily over the sleeping face. Kurt found himself stroking them away so he could look at Blaine closer. He looked so peaceful, his best friend, the boy he was realizing he had other feelings for. It wasn't just that he was a gay boy living in his house. It was more than that, he was so strong. He had been through hell and he could still smile, he could still joke and he was still capable of friendship and caring and creativity. Where most people would be shells he was something else, he was special. He made funny jokes, he argued about Disney, he smiled and gave gentle hugs. Everything he did fascinated or entertained Kurt. His smiles and singing made his heart soar. When he hadn't seen him in a few hours he missed him. He found himself sitting in school wishing he could tell Blaine what he thought about the teachers outfit, or how annoying the jocks were or how he wished he would get to sing solo in a competition for once. He would give him anything.

But last night he'd made a mistake. He had tried to kiss him. He was confused himself over his feelings for Blaine and then he had tried to kiss the boy, the recovering boy who probably deserved and needed his friendship more than anything. But then Blaine had kissed him too once right? No, that didn't count, Blaine had been angry, he had been working through things. Kurt himself had no excuse. He was terrified of the boy waking up because he had no idea what he would say to him.

He considered just leaving a note on the bed and going to pick up his order but he couldn't stand to think of Blaine panicking when he waked up alone. He didn't want him to be uncomfortable at a single moment. This trip was meant to be special for him.

Yesterday had been fantastic. He'd had so much fun and he'd got to see some completely different sides to Blaine, the slightly rude jokes and that ridiculous little risk he took with the guy outside the auditorium. He would never forget what it felt like to run through the city holding onto Blaine's hand, the adrenaline, the mischievous light in Blaine's eyes and the way they just stood together laughing hysterically. He liked it, though he thought he wouldn't be able to put up with that Blaine all the time, he liked their time spent together curled up on the sofa. Those times of calm comfort with nobody around to watch them was precious.

He realized he had been staring down at Blaine with a fond smile for too long. If Blaine had woken up to that it might be creepy. He sighed and went into the bathroom to start his morning routine.

When he came back out Blaine was lying on his stomach with his head on his arms. He turned and gave Kurt an adorable sleepy smile.

"Hey." Kurt said trying for nonchalance. "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty well after you'd sung for me, thank you Kurt."

Kurt took a deep breath. He knew he had to do this. He closed his eyes to scared to see Blaine's expression because it might break his heart. And Blaine could break his heart, easily. It wasn't that he was madly in love with Blaine. It was that he was his best friend and he cared about him. If he'd ruined their friendship then Kurt it would hurt, badly.

"About last night.."

"Kurt."

"Just let me speak for a moment. I'm sorry I tried to kiss you. I consider you my best friend and I didn't mean to cross a boundary. It's just we spend so much time together that I sometimes forget what you've been through. I forget you were a slave. I forget that our relationship is complicated. I don't want you to ever feel like I'm forcing you into something and I'm grateful that you backed away yesterday. I'm glad that you felt comfortable enough to do that."

He was not expecting the warm heavy body that collided with his winding him slightly.. He opened his eyes in surprise and looked down at the curly head resting against his chest and beautiful muscled arms (toned by the work at the garage) wrapped tightly around his own.

"Thank you." Blaine breathed. "Thank you."

"What?"

"Thank you." Blaine looked up at him sincerely, his eyed wide with tears that would not be shed. Kurt didn't know what he'd said but it had obviously been important to Blaine.

"What are you thanking me for?"

"Just.. saying that you're my friend and saying you forget that I'm a slave. I mean, I believed you and you not thinking of me entirely as a slave just means so much to me."

"Of course you're my friend, you're my best friend. And I don't see you as a slave..not anymore. I just have to keep reminding myself so I don't get you in trouble. Now, can you release my arm's so I can hug you?"

Blaine laughed and let go of Kurt for two seconds allowing Kurt to get his arms free so he could hug him back tightly. Kurt swore Blaine gave a happy little hum before he pulled away.

"I need to go shower."

"I have to go pick up yesterdays order, so lock the door behind me okay. When we come back we'll find something fun to do today."

Blaine nodded glancing nervously at the door.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to wait for you and we'll go together?"

"No. It's okay." Blaine said.

Kurt wasn't entirely sure if he was being truthful but he nodded and walked out the door a little reluctantly. He paused in the hallway waiting for the sound of the lock clicking behind him.

* * *

"Hello dear."

"Hello Lucy." Kurt said smiling at the lady he'd talked to for twenty minutes the day before.

"How's you're friend feeling?"

"I think he had a rough night." Kurt said keeping it as vague as possible. He'd told the master baker that he wanted the cake for a friend who was feeling low after a bad few months. She'd even given him ten percent off which was good because to have a rush order had cost almost as much as one of his signature jackets.

"He'll be alright, especially as he has a friend as sweet as you."

He smiled, Lucy reminded him a lot of Carol. She winked at him and went out into the back of the bakery. As Kurt waited several other people came in too order croissants, Kurt smiled at them and they gave polite little smiles back.

The Lucy came out. Kurt found himself straining his neck to see what she was holding on a board. The cake was just as he had imagined. The house made out of large square chocolate chip cookies and held together with icing sugar. The trees in front of it crafted out of pink and green marshmallows. That adorable little postbox and candy stick fencing.

Lucy put it in front of him.

"It's fantastic."

"Oh, I'm glad you like it. I noted your specifications but when I was putting it together it seemed a little childlike."

"No, it's meant to be, well I didn't know that it was meant to be but now that I look at it it's like if the Disney channel did a four year old friendly version of Hansel and Gretel. I should mention he loves Disney shouldn't I?"

Lucy smiled.

"Let me just get the final piece."

Kurt found himself holding his breath as Lucy turned to open the fridge behind he and brought out the little marzipan figure. She put it on a little spike in front of the red marshmallow door. The brown hair had little marks in it too make it look curly, the eyes had been painted a color between brown and yellow, the grey jumper and red pants were accompanied by a tiny little blow tie.

"Does it look like you're friend?"

Kurt nodded, it looked like the picture he'd snapped yesterday on the way to the hotel.

"It does, it's perfect. It's almost a shame to eat it."

"If you don't eat it then you won't get to see how good it tastes."

"I can't wait. "

"I'll just box it up for you."

* * *

"What's in the box?" Blaine said the instant Kurt walked through the door.

"Hello to you too."

"Sorry that was rude."

"And it's a present, for you. But I thought as we have to sign out by eleven we could go out first."

"Kurt. You didn't have to do that." Blaine said with a soft look that Kurt was pretty sure had just made his heart melt into a puddle of goo.

"I know, but I wanted to. But, like I said, we're going to wait till after we get a breakfast slash lunch."

"Urgh. I think I'm still full from dinner yesterday."

"We'll get something light and healthy. Like.. a fruit plate, some poached eggs. But we've got about an hour before then is there anything you would like to do?"  
"Could you look up second hand and pawn stores on your iPhone?"

Kurt raised his eyebrow.

"I'm intrigued. What are you looking for?"

"If I don;t get to see what's in the box you don't get to know what I'm looking for."

Kurt gave Blaine his best bitch glare but started typing into his phone.

* * *

They had been too two pawn shops in half an hour and Kurt was starting to feel slightly depressed, he found the atmosphere stifling. Each time Blaine had looked around the shop quickly then gone to talk to the manager. Both time's he'd turned to Kurt and shook his head and Kurt they'd got back in the car and riven to the next place on their list.

As they pulled up to the third place Kurt found himself staring at the large store front with a grin. Below a sign advertising vintage clothing and second hand goods was a display with a perfect nineteen fifties mint green dress, a multicolored seventies play suit and a crazy black frizzy eighties dress.

"This has promise."

"It is bigger than the other places." Blaine agreed.

"Let's go." Kurt parked up, they separated the instant they were inside, Kurt drawn to the old clothing desperate to sort through the tacky to find the gold and Blaine to the used items at the back.

What felt like two minutes later Kurt felt eyes on him. He looked up to see Blaine smirking a guitar in his hands.

"So.. are we going to eat after signing out?"

"No, before. You play the guitar?"

"Then shouldn't we go?"

"We've only just got here."

"We got here twenty minutes ago and it's twenty to eleven."

"Oh I didn't realize it was so late, guitar?"

"I miss playing." Blaine said simply.

"You." Kurt said walking up beside him arms filled with various pieces he could alter or completely tear apart for fabric. "Are just full of surprises."

"Okay Tim Gunn let's go."

* * *

They had arrived at the hotel with only five minutes to go before sign out time but Kurt had managed to persuade the receptionist to give him an extra half an hour. He had been thinking so hard about what he was going to do with his new vintage finds that he had forgotten Blaine's cake.

"Okay, I'll grab our stuff from the bathroom." Blaine said rushing to start packing. Kurt caught his hand.

"Wait. You're present." Kurt said suddenly feeling nervous. What would Blaine think of the gift?

Blaine looked over at the box.

"!How could I forget?"

"The sides kind of fall down." Kurt explained at Blaine looked over the box. He lifted off the top and looked. Kurt watched his eyebrows draw together as he released the side. He laughed in glee as the sides can loose and revealed the cake.

He looked at it with his mouth open and shook his head.

"Kurt, it's just, it's just perfect thank you. A house made out of cookies and marshmallows." Blaine bent down to take a look. "Is that me?"

"You said you dreamed of living in a house made of cookies and marshmallows, this is the closest I could get."

Kurt found himself turning away because Blaine was giving him that heart melting look again.

"Better pack."

This time it was Blaine who grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Kurt." He said turning him back round. "Seriously, thank you, this is the sweetest gift anybody has ever given me."

"Yeah, it'll literally give you cavities." Kurt said with a laugh.

Blaine gave a chuckle. The looked up into Kurt's eyes.

"I just hope you know how much I truly appreciate you Kurt."

Kurt took a deep breath.

"Of course I do, I'm fabulous." He said with a little hunch of his shoulders he turned to go pack the stuff in the bathroom.

He closed the door behind him and fell back against the door frame. Why did Blaine have to make him feel dizzy? He just wanted to be a decent friend to him but it was starting to feel impossible. There was no denying he was falling and falling fast. How worse could it get?


	17. Chapter 17

Hi guys, so here we go, changing things up a little to break down some boundaries between our boys. Hope you enjoy it. Also going back to Kurt's P.O.V with Blaine's flashbacks and journal letting you know what's going on with him. Please review.

Yes, I know it's rushed. I am moving ion two days! Ahh! Why did I not learn Italian. This is procrastination writing.

* * *

The day could not get better and in that way it could not get worse. Blaine was smiling at him from over his plate of pasta. He was smiling a lot this weekend and although it was definitely a good thing it was a little distracting. Blaine smiling was beautiful, he couldn't even use the masculine and say handsome because you don't see a painting by a fifteenth century Florentine artist that take's your breath away and makes you want to return over and over to just stare Handsome, you call it beautiful. And that was what Blaine's smile was, don't take your eyes off of it, can't breath, beauty. Kurt barely managed to keep up a normal conversation with him. He was lucky enough that he was too distracted to say anything funny enough to make Blaine laugh. Because the couple of time Kurt had seen Blaine laugh he had given a wide smile, closed his eyes and looked down. It was shy and short but that closing of hie eyes showed thick lashes across his cheeks, the curls falling over them and the wonderful little dimple that Kurt wanted to just kiss... No he did not think that. He pulled himself back up and ate a bit of his chicken.

"So..?" Blaine asked.

Kurt stared at him for a moment, he thought carefully over what Blaine had just been saying. He had been half listening. Something about having met Mr. Shue the week before."

"Um.. sorry, can you repeat that."

"Mr. Shue wants me to help out in glee club next week because the usual pianist is off sick."

"Oh!" Kurt said. He must have really lost track because he thought that Blaine had been talking about one of the guys at the garage. "Yeah, I guess."

"If you're not sure then I can say no and I still have to cover it with your Dad.. I mean I am meant to be working."

"I'm sure he'll say yes. Actually that would be great." Kurt said suddenly imagining Blaine talking and laughing with his friends in Glee club. It would be great if he could join him on some of his outings with his school friends, he always felt guilty when he went out for a night with Mercedes and he knew Blaine was sat at home. The problem was that he hadn't mentioned much about Blaine. He had complained in a way that now made him wince about having had a slave sent to him. He had mentioned the boy in passing so many times that the girls had started questioning him but they talked about Blaine the slave not Blaine the person. Somehow in not mentioning him because of the confusing situation he had ended up portraying Blaine badly and separating his best friend from the rest of his friends. He obviously needed to do some repair work on that one.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Kurt managed a little more enthusiastically. "I would love you to meet Mercedes."

"Would Rachel be okay with me being there?"

"Rachel?"

"She always avoids me when she's at the house, I mean she's never in the same room as me for very long and she keeps her eyes adverted."

"Oh. I hadn't realized." Kurt tried to think about when he'd seen Blaine and Rachel together but in truth Rachel didn't come over that often. Her and Finn preferred her house as her Dad's had a lot of evening commitments and they could get time alone. "She might not know how to react. I'll tell them all that you're my best friend and to not be themselves around , I want to sing a duet with you and I have the Perfect choice."

Blaine did that delightful laughing thing, his eyes always shined a little bit more when he opened them again after a laugh.

"Not themselves?"

"Well the minute I say you're my friend they'll jump all over you with lots of inappropriate questions."

"You'd really do that?"

"Do what?"

"Tell you're friends that you're friends with a slave?"

"Of course I would. Look Blaine, the guys at the glee club they don't judge. We'll they do actually, but we've stayed friends through thick and thin. Through Quinn's pregnancy and Puck and Finn's argument, through me coming out and Santana coming out and Brittany half coming out.. what I'm saying is, we accept each other as the social outcasts we are. They won't have a problem with you. Glee club is a haven from the rest of the world and I'm sorry I've not introduced you earlier I just wanted you to be comfortable and confident when you met them. "

Yes, that was technically a lie, Kurt hadn't put much consideration into introducing Blaine to the rest of his friends but that could easily be because Blaine had been so painfully shy and it had been hard enough for him to start talking to the guys at the garage so he couldn't have thrown more social situations at him right away.

Blaine smiled slightly then looked awkward and bent down.

"I wasn't thinking about meeting them. Are you sure they won't.. you know.. report me."

"One they're not like that. Two, what would they report you for?"

Blaine leaned over and lowered his voice so that nobody around them would be able to hear.

"One Kurt sometimes people keep they're prejudices and thoughts on these matter close to their chest. I mean, all the stuff we used to be taught in history classes just those little comments about the prison system taking those who they judged to be in-reformable and sending them to be trained as slaves. The little comments in biology about the 'slave gene' not having been found yet. People are taught to believe that slaves are criminals and genetically faulty. What about the safety tips about how to be around slaves because they are morally corrupt. Kurt, people are taught this from birth. They might think you need protecting form me or something."

"No, Blaine. I'll make sure they don't." Kurt reached out to hold his hand. "I'm going to protect you no matter what."

Blaine blushed and pulled away a little. "I just wished you didn't have to."

Kurt was about to reply but his phone started ringing.

He shot an apologetic look to Blaine and reached for his phone. The screen said Carol, he flipped it open.

"Hi Carol."

"Kurt."

Kurt froze, there was something wrong with her voice, it sounded nasally like she had been crying. He almost immediately knew what was wrong but he couldn't talk at all.

"Kurt, you need to come home."

"Dad?" Kurt breathed.

"He's in hospital. It's .. it's his heart again Kurt. "

"Is he.. is he.." Kurt couldn't think of anything to say.

"He was awake, he's just sleeping now because he's exhausted. He's not in danger of going into a coma again the doctors say it was a minor heart attack, a warning he needs to slow down a little bit."

Kurt found himself nodding even though she couldn't see. It felt like his stomach had dropped out.

He realized that Blaine was grasping his hand and staring at him with worry in his eyes.

"I'm on my way." Kurt said quickly hanging up the phone. He took a moment to try and breath, to try and get air into his chest because it hurt so much he could be drowning.

"Kurt?"

"It's his heart." Kurt said.

"I'll drive." Blaine said.

He took control putting cash on the table and pulling Kurt up. They were on the highway before Kurt looked up and found that Blaine was glancing at him, checking he was okay. He didn't have the strength to smile back but he did feel thankful. He knew he didn't have to do anything except sit there because Blaine had taken control so he didn't have to.

* * *

Two hours later they were pulling up to the hospital. Kurt had not had to say a single word. When he found a few tears sliding down his cheek Blaine had turned the radio on and gently put his hand on his knee.

"Just a moment." Blaine said hoping out of the car, he paid for a parking ticket and then opened the door for Kurt.

"Come on."Blaine said.

Kurt followed him into the hospital. He knew the way well, he remembered it from the year previous when his father had been in a coma. And years ago when his mother had been going through chemo. The last few weeks his mother had lived their. That was wrong actually, she had been dying there. She had not wanted to go home. She hadn't wanted Kurt to see her at the worst points and later as Kurt grew older he grew to understand she had only been able to put a brave face on for those thirty minutes when they curled up together reading stories and singing songs.

Blaine went straight to the receptionist Kurt stood waiting.

"He's down that corridor, room 247," Blaine shouted over his shoulder. Kurt snapped out of his daze and was gone in a moment. His Dad needed him. And he needed his Daddy.

He rushed down the hallway checking the numbers above the door. 244, 245, 246, 247!

He opened the door eyes immediately moving to the bed. Carol blocked the view of his Dad. Her cheeks were a little red and shiny and her eyes a little puffy but she'd obviously stop crying a long time ago. She smiled at him and turned to her husband behind her to say something. Kurt rushed forwards the second he saw his father. His eyes were open, he had a needle ion his arm and a machine next to him giving out a steady beat. But unlike the time before he looked like his father, he was a little grey skinned and looked very tired and he swore he had aged ten to fifteen years but he wasn't left feeling empty or terrified when he saw him.

"Dad." He was at his side reaching for his hand in a moment.

"I'll leave you too alone." Carol said standing up and briefly kissing her husband's cheek.

"Dad, how are you feeling." Kurt said sitting down on the chair vacated by Carol.

"Kurt. I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Putting you through this again."

"Dad I'm just worried about you, that's my job."Kurt tried to make a little joke but it didn't really work.

"I'll quit the garage, I'll get Danny to manage it then if Finn wants it."

"Dad Washington."

"No Kurt, I've just bitten off two much at once. I'll back away from the garage and take a holiday, loose a little more weight. I'll still be bale to keep up."

Kurt sighed.

"I just never want to see you in here again Dad." Kurt just stay squeezing his hand. "You're tired. Stop worrying and just rest, we'll figure things out later."

"Yeah." His Dad took a long breath and shut his eyes for a moment. Kurt waited to see if he was going to go to sleep but his eyes opened again.

"Hey, how was your weekend with Blaine?"

"It was good. We had a lot of fun Dad." Kurt looked around he needed to do something to help "What do you need?"

"I need you to be there for Carol." Burt said seriously.

"I will." Kurt said equally serious. "But can I bring you anything? Grapes? A decent pair of pajamas?"

"Are you seriously judging my outfit right now?" Burt said with a chuckle.

"Yes. I guess I am."

"Pajamas's would be good, and some tunes as I know you're going to anyways."

"Tunes and something hospital cool. Got it." Kurt said keeping hold of his hand. He didn't want to leave but he'd asked what his Dad needed so he should go pick it up. He waited till he was sure his father was definitely asleep before he gently placed his hand on the blanket and walked out the door.

He gave a little smile to Carol to let her know things were okay. He opened his arms for her and she walked up to him to give him a motherly hug. She was great for his father and he had felt close to her since the wedding the previous year, they were a family an unconventional one but a family none the less and they loved each other in their way.

"I have to pick up some things for him. Will you stay with him?"Carol nodded."Of course I will Hunny."

"Do you need anything?"Carol shook her head.

"Finn?" Kurt asked to his step brother who was hoovering in the background.

"I'm okay."

Kurt nodded he walked slowly out into the waiting room, each step feeling wrong as his stomach twinged with how wrong it was to be leaving. Blaine was in the waiting room. Kurt hadn't been thinking of the boy at all in the last half an hour and he had left him alone in an unfamiliar place but Blaine still stood up and wordlessly hugged him. It felt good, it felt safe.

"How is he?" Blaine asked softly.

"He looks small, and pale, and I know he was trying to put a brave face on it for me but he was scarred."

Blaine nodded.

"He'll pull through Kurt. Everything's going to be okay."

Kurt nodded and found himself gravitating towards Blaine a while he just let himself be held in the familiar arms drawing comfort from it. When Kurt was ready to pull away again he felt a little stronger.

"I went to the shop. I picked up some sandwiches for Carol and Finn and a motor magazine for you Dad, I wasn't sure if he'd be up for eating but I've got some juices."

Kurt sighed. "Thank you, I've got to go pick up some stuff for my Dad."

"Do you want me to drive?"

"No, I'm fine now. I just.. can you stay with Carol and Finn. I kind of feel better about leaving if you're here."

Blaine nodded.

"Do you need anything?"

"I'm just going to get my guitar and journal out of your car, if that's okay?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Home didn't feel like home. It had never felt so empty. Kurt sighed and walked dot his room to pick up his satchel to fill with stuff. He went to his Dad's and Carol's room. He first reached for the photo's on the bedside table, his dad was going to be in for a while and he wanted him to have things around to remind him of his family if they couldn't always be there. He picked the photo of them all together at Burt and Carols wedding, then the picture of him and Kurt's mother in their early twenties stood together laughing. He felt Blaine should have a mention so he went to his own room and picked out one of the (many) copies of picture he had of him and Blaine taken in the photo booth. Back in his parent's room he picked out pajamas that probably hadn't been worn since the last time he had been in hospital. Eager to get back to the hospital as quickly as possible he ran through the front room grabbing another picture of Carol and into the kitchen where he raided the cupboards for fruit. He was out the house eight minutes after entering.

* * *

When Kurt got back to his Dad's hospital room only Carol was there sat besides his sleeping father.

"Blaine took Finn to the canteen. You know how he is with these things." Carol whispered.

Kurt nodded he reached for his step mothers hand.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"It's okay. You needed time away."

Kurt pulled a chair from the corner and sat next to her.

"Are you okay hunny?" She asked in the tenderly mothering way Kurt had no defenses against.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about what will happen next year. I mean if I go away for college then what happens to Dad if he get's ill. What happens to Blaine?"

"I'll look after your Dad. Kurt I know you feel responsible for us all but we'll look after each other even from afar. And you have to go to college, it's what you want and it'll hurt your Dad if you don't follow your heart. As for Blaine you know he'll be safe with us but I get the feeling that there's another reason you don't want to leave him?"

Kurt sighed.

"It's complicated."

"There are a thousand reasons for a relationship not to work and only one reason why it would."

"We're just friends." Kurt said but even to him it sounded weak.

"Kurt, do you really think that Blaine is too damaged to ever have a romantic relationship."

"What! No, no of course I don't."

"So why do you think he wouldn't want that relationship to be with you?"

Kurt sighed.

"Because.. because.. "

Carols smirking annoyed him a little. "There is a reason!" He snapped his Dad stirred slightly and Kurt winced at his own raised voice.

"Look, I'm trying to figure out my feelings." He whispered

"Just as long as you're not trying to ignore them."

Kurt sighed,.

"Alright look, I think Blaine is perfectly able to have a romantic relationship, but I think it would have to be one that's based upon a strong foundation of trust."

"He trust's you more than anything Kurt."

"And I'm going to work on that by not betraying that trust in anyway."

"Aren't you just talking yourself in circles?"

"Yes." Kurt huffed. "I need to get some coffee." He said it just as a reason to leave but the instant the words had left his mouth he knew he really could use a cup. "Can I get you one?"

"Yes thank you and Kurt, if you ever need somebody to talk to.."

"Thanks, but I think I need to work it out on my own."

Kurt got a little turned around on the way to the canteen. It turned out he didn't remember the place as much as he thought, that and the fact that he's head was so confused with worry for his Dad and his situation with Blaine.

It didn't help that when he did find the canteen the first thing he saw was his brother and his best friend (who he had a major crush on) sat together drinking coffee. He found himself ducking out before they could spot him. He got himself a substandard coffee from the machine in the hallway and went to sit in the prayer room for a little peace and quiet. He just wished he could forget everything.

* * *

Four hours later Kurt had managed to convince Carol and Finn to go home. Kurt sat quietly by his dad as Blaine sat on the sofa at the back of the room writing in his journal.

"Go get some sleep." Blaine said looking up at him.

"No, I'm okay."

"He's fine Kurt, I'll call you if anything changes. You know he wouldn't want you to be tired."

Burt opened his eyes and spoke.

"Go get some sleep Kurt. Blaine you should too."

"Dad can you not give some sort of clue when you're awake, we could be having a private conversation."

"Stop having private conversations when there's a sick person sleeping in the room."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Kurt," Burt said his voice turning into a warning.

"Okay." He said, he'd never once won an argument when his Dad had used that voice.

"With all respect sir I'll be fine till morning." Blaine answered.

Burt didn't argue and Kurt gave a bit of a sigh. At least with Blaine here he knew that if his Dad did take a turn for a worse then Blaine would call him.

Kurt bent down to kiss his fathers forehead.

"I'll be back in a few hours."

He smiled at Blaine to thank him.

* * *

Kurt literally punched his pillow, literally. He'd never punched anything in his life. He didn't have violent impulses. He was tired but he couldn't sleep. There was just no chance of it. Giving up he got up and went to make himself a sandwich. He ate it curled up on the sofa watching recorded episodes of America's next top model. After two hours he felt a little more relaxed but knew there was no way he would be able to sleep.

The only thing to do was to drive back to the hospital. However pissed off his Dad would be at him not taking care of himself. He'd tried. He grabbed a pillow and a blanket so that Blaine could get some sleep if he didn't want to drive home (in Kurt's car) and got in his car.

* * *

When he got to the hospital again Burt was asleep and Blaine was sat on the sofa softly playing the guitar and singing.

"What is that?"

Blaine looked up.

"Just something I wrote about your Dad."

"You wrote a song." Kurt sat down. "I'd love to hear it."

Blaine looked nervous but he gave a little nod and started playing softly.

_"You didn't say there'd be no pain_

_Instead you made me strong._

_You didn't say I'd have a voice_

_but you gave me a song_

_You didn't promise safety_

_But you made sure that I lived_

_I know that there's a reason_

_That I found you when I did._

_Take another breath although_

_I cannot spot the air_

_Take that first step even though_

_I can't make out the stairs_

_Faith is being sure of thing's that others cannot see._

_I believe in you because you believe in me._

_Rather walk on water than_

_skate upon thin ice_

_Learning what is gained_

_From selfless sacrifice_

_Stepping off a cliff_

_Beneath my feet is sky_

_But if you cannot catch me_

_You'll teach me how to fly_

_I know the moon will pull the tide behind it every night._

_I know there's electricity because I spy the light._

_Faith is being sure of thing's that others cannot see._

_I believe in you because you believe in me._

_The fairytale is different_

_From what I used to dream_

_The castle's not a castle_

_Love's never what it seems._

_Don't need a happy ending_

_Just a second start_

_Won't listen with my mind_

_Because I'm leading with my heart._

_Even when it doesn't shine_

_I know there will be sun_

_Can't predict the future_

_But I know it's going to come,_

_Faith is being sure of thing's that others cannot see._

_I believe in you because you believe in me."_

Kurt had tears running down his face. He felt like he'd just been given the privileged of seeing into somebodies heart, and it was pretty and delicate and soft and full of hope, sincerity and love. he silently stood up and shaking reached for Blaine. "Thank you."

"It's for you too Kurt. I wish I could follow some of the lyrics though." He said rather sadly putting the guitar down.

"What do you mean?"

"That was nice Blaine, but I'm not dead yet." Burt's voice came out.

Blaine blushed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it to sound like that, I didn't mean for you to even hear it."

Come here." Burt was trying to sit up. Blaine went to help him. "The thing I don't think you realize is that I'm grateful for you too. I'm grateful Kurt has somebody to sit with him."

Blaine gave a little none believing smile.

"Dad, you've hardly slept at all." Kurt said looking at him.

Burt reached out for the button that gave him a dose of painkiller.

"It's just my leg, you know how it bothers me. Now, go lie down on that sofa, both of you because I'm not getting any shut eye till you do."

Kurt looked at Blaine, he felt too tired for it to be awkward. Blaine put his guitar down and Kurt threw the pillow he only just realized he was still clutching at him. Blaine moved as far back into the cushions as he could so that there was room for Kurt. It was a tight squeeze even on the wide cushions but Blaine's arms wrapped around him so he knew he wouldn't fall. He looked up at his dad before closing his eyes and saw him give a sad smile. He closed his eyes. It was okay to sleep, his Dad was only a few meters away and Blaine was right behind him. He could feel his heartbeat against his chest and he knew that if anything happened Blaine was there to help. For some reason that made him feel much better.

* * *

_The walls were closing in again. The Hummel's kitchen was growing darker and smaller. That smell of vomit and blood and bleach was filling his nose again. He could here the screaming. No, not here not now he was doing so well at being normal. His master didn't seem attracted to him but he kept his head down and did his work and he hadn't been punished yet. Perhaps if he could just keep small enough and quiet enough he'd become like a piece of the furniture, ignorable. He kept his eating to a minimum so they wouldn't think he was costing them too much. The room was spinning he found himself sit down on the cool floor. It was no longer the tiles but concrete._

_"Hey, kid, are you alright?"_

_Blaine opened his eyes and saw Burt Hummel in front of him. He panicked, he was meant to be working. And if he sat here on the floor then they might think he was getting ill and nobody wanted an unhealthy slave. Blaine tried to stand up but the room spun around him and he found himself falling heavily against the counter._

_"Wow, wow, it's okay I' got you."_

_Blaine felt hands on his elbow then he was being guided slowly back to the floor._

_"I am sorry sir." Blaine said shivering as he thought about the various options about what might come next._

_"It's okay Blaine, do you need a doctor?"_

_"No sir."_

_"How are the cuts on your back?"_

_Blaine stopped to think for a second, he wasn't sure the appropriate answer. Burt had obviously gone to a lot of trouble in making sure he got the creams for his back so that he would not scar as badly, so that he would look nice for Kurt. Or would he want Blaine to be repentant about the things he had done to get the punishments and sound like he felt deserving. He decided the former but felt his body start to shake as he answered._

_"It is fine sir, I think the scaring will not be too bad."_

_"It's not infected?"_

_"No sir."_

_At least he didn't think so, he tended to avoid looking to closely and there were patches he just couldn't reach._

_Burt stood up and Blaine heard the sound of water. A moment later he was being passed a glass of water. He took it eyes still downcast._

_"Thank you sir."_

_"When was the last time you ate?"_

_Blaine thought about that, he;d skipped breakfast, and supper the previous night._

_"Lunch sir."_

_"Lunch yesterday?" Burt sounded surprised._  
_He disappeared from Blaine's view again for a while and then came back with a banana. _

_As Blaine reached for it he saw that Burt was on the phone._

_"Hi, can I get two orders of the chicken tagliatelle, some garlic bread and two slices of you chocolate cake. Yeah, my address is stored, under Hummel. Half an hour, great thanks."_

_Burt looked down at Blaine. _

_"Okay, listen here kid, I can't have you fainting on me. I obviously should have kept a better eye on you but you have to show a bit of responsibility for yourself too. That means eat. Three meals a day, do you hear me?"_

_"Yes sir."_

_"Now, you and me are going to sit and eat a decent meal together and watch the footie. Whose your team?"_

_"Whoever you approve of sir."_

_"It's Bears versus Titans. Pick."_

_Blaine took a deep breath._

_"Bears." He barely whispered._

_"Good choice."_

* * *

Here's a link where you can download the song Faith by Eleen Wilber for free (it's a safe link the music came free to download with a book).

pages . simonandschuster sing - you - home

If you have problems message me.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for the wait. Moved to Rome, so this is late and rushed. If there's a lot of mistakes its because this Italian keyboard is confusing I've tried to correct them. I'm sorry my life is a little bit hectic the majority of the time. I will be trying my best to ensure that this gets completed though and not left unfinished.

* * *

Kurt felt like his hair was going to fall out from stress, and he just couldn't rock that look. He had missed so much school work being with his Dad in hospital the last few days. Honestly it seemed like the teachers had all decided this was the week to get off their arses and actually teach something and he just wasn't in the mood for it. He knew his Dad was out of the danger zone and he was even starting to look more like his normal self but that didn't mean their was a lot of reorganizing of their lives to do. The diet he was on had very obviously been slackened lately so that needed to be reinforced then there was a way of changing the management of the garage and getting his Dad's secretary in Washington to put a stop on any upcoming meetings ect..ect..ect.. Kurt felt his head bang against the table as he officially gave up the will to live.

There was a knock at the door. He looked up, ten o clock. Carol never disturbed him this late and Blaine never came to his room without being invited to so it had to be Finn. Kurt sighed again, he loved his brother but at times he just seemed to be a lot of work.

"Come in."

As a curly head peaked around the door Kurt realized he was wrong. It was Blaine.

"Can I come in? I'm not naked."

Kurt smiled at the embarrassing joke. It was a good thing that Blaine felt comfortable enough to try and make a joke about his old 'slave' behaviors. Though Kurt doubted either of them would ever be comfortable with the fact that Blaine used to ask Kurt to fuck him every night. Or the fact that Kurt was very well aware of the form of Blaine's body though he had tried not to look. Honestly.

"Yes."

"I'm not interrupting anything."

"You are but please interrupt me. I beg you." Kurt said with a dramatic flourish.

Blaine smiled and walked into the room siting on the bed a few feet away from where Kurt was hunched over his desk. He stared at his hands for a few minutes as if trying to figure out what to say, or whether indeed to say it. Kurt decided to help him out. He dropped his pencil on the desk and went to sit next to Blaine on the bed folding his legs beneath him unthinkingly taking on the none threatening stance that he'd always used to talk to Blaine but which now seemed less important than before.

"So what can I do for you this evening?"

"I just wanted to check how you're doing. I know this has been really hard for you I just wanted to say that I'm here if you want somebody to talk to."

Kurt felt his chest ache. No, he couldn't do this. He couldn't break down. He'd been holding on he could hold on a little longer. But as Blaine took leaned forwards with that concerned look in his eyes seeming to see and reflect everything that Kurt was thinking and feeling, Kurt broke. He didn't want to hold on any longer he didn't want to hold this pain and panic inside of him.

"I just thought this was it, I just thought I was going to loose him. I wasn't even there Blaine, what if I hadn't been able to say goodbye?"

Blaine leaned across the bed reached out to brush the tear from Kurt's cheek.

"But you didn't loose him, Kurt. He's going to be okay. And Kurt, even if he were to die he knows how much you love him. And he is so proud of you, the look he gets in his eyes sometimes when talking to you, it's just utter pride and love. I've never seen a father who looks that devoted before."

"Blaine, sometimes I have a hard day at school or somebody looks at me funny in the street or I get told I can't sing a solo at sectionals because I might offend the judges and I just think to myself 'I want my Daddy' but then I think of how he'd want me to be strong and it makes me strong Blaine."

"Well today I'll be strong for you."

Kurt's walls seemed to all fall down at once. He didn't fully know what was happening but he knew through his heaving sobs and tears that Blaine was holding him tightly rocking him gently and whispering to him.

"It'll be okay, you don't have to be strong all the time Kurt."

* * *

_You let me hold you yesterday. You told me you're secrets and I thought they were beautiful. You cried and I felt my heart locked in a vice but when you let me take you in my arms it felt as if It was beating with yours right inside your chest. My piece of my heart is always beating inside your chest. You're pain is my pain, you're joy is my joy. Even if it makes me feel dizzy and weak I hope it make's you feel stronger._

* * *

"Kurt put down the potpourri."

Blaine grabbed his hands with a warning expression.

"But I need everything to be perfect for when Dad gets back."

"Yes, Okay. But your Dad doesn't even know what potpourri is he keeps asking me if he's meant to eat it or put it in the bath."

Blaine took the bowl from Kurt's hand and put it on the side then Kurt let him guide him to a chair and give him a gentle little push to get him to sit down.

"You need to relax a little bit Kurt. I'm going to make you an omelet. I know you skipped breakfast this morning and your Dad would kill me if he knew I'd let you work yourself to exhaustion."

"But.."

"Sit!"

Forceful Blaine was sexy.

He did not just think that.

He gave in and let himself watch Blaine bend over the fridge and hunt for the eggs.

"Top shelf."

Blaine shot Kurt a dirty look. Kurt tried not to laugh.

"Okay, okay I didn't know silence was part of the whole deal."

As he watched Blaine break the eggs into a bowl and whisk Kurt thought about how Blaine had been shining lately. Their trip had revealed a joking and daring side to the boy and now during his fathers illness Blaine had been looking after all of them in a quiet and unassuming but brilliant fashion. He'd kept to the background pre-making meals for them to come back from the hospital 'd told the guys in the garage what had happened and helping to bolster Finn in keeping it running correctly. And he had been there for him too. It was like the tables had turned and now Blaine was making sure he ate and listening to him when he needed to talk and holding him when he needed to cry. With anybody else Kurt would feel a little shame or like he was being a burden but with Blaine it just felt right. Kurt had always felt he needed to look after Blaine but now that Blaine was looking after him in his time of need they were on a more equal footing. He had always known how strong Blaine was yet he'd always kept back from telling him certain things, he'd never wanted to say when he'd had a bad day or how he was sometimes lonely or how scared he was that he wouldn't have a chance at love and would end up like those bitter men who sought quick dirty meetings in back alleys all body and no emotions. He hadn't said these things because even though he called Blaine strong a part of him still thought he was too fragile. Now he'd shown Kurt that he was capable of tacking control of a situation and he didn't mind holding him in a way no other friend ever held him. He knew that he could tell him the thing's on his mind he usually kept private and not be judged. He'd shown him his weakness like he'd shown no other friend and he felt like this was a good thing. Like they would have a stronger friendship because of it. Equals, he'd always said that was what they were but unbeknown to him he'd been holding something back that kept Blaine in the constant role of person who needed support, and that was not an equal friendship. He'd try to change that now, he'd try to be emotionally open with the boy.

"Here's you're omelet."

Kurt grabbed his hand careful not to jostle the plate too much and just held it for a while looking at it. Blaine was always slightly tan and he had little callouses on some of his fingers from his hours a day practicing with his guitar.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me this week. I...I've been really glad you're here."

Blaine blushed slightly.

"It's nothing, not after all your family has done for me. Eat up before it gets cold."

* * *

Carol was holding her husbands hand tightly. Kurt rushed forwards to hold open the door for him. He found himself pulled into a bear hug the instant his Dad was back through the door to his house.

"Welcome home Dad."

"Please tell me its not carrot soup for dinner."

"Nope. Salad with chick peas and some sun grilled tomatoes."

His Dad let out a big sigh.

"Back to this again hey."

"Go sit down." Kurt said waving his hand towards the living room.

His Dad gave a grumble and peaked his wife on the cheek before going to sit down.

"'just no arguing with him."

She gave a sympathetic smile and sat down next to him.

"I'm so glad you're home and it wasn't as serious as last time."

"You okay Kurt?" Burt asked.

"Kurt knew it was a big question, that he was asking him if he was worried, if his school work had suffered, if whilst he had been in hospital anything had happened. Kurt couldn't answer it honestly, he would be alright now that his Dad was back and that was enough so he just gave a smile.

"Of course I am. I have Blaine to look after me, now just sit back and don't worry as we all look after you."  
Burt looking over at Blaine stood as always in a corner in the background of their family life.

"Thanks Kid."

Blaine nodded.

* * *

"Soo.." Kurt began looking at his three friends over the table. It was nice that Tina, Rachel and Mercedes all had the same free period as him as it was easier to talk about this with just the three of them rather than their whole lunchtime group.

"Mr. Shue has asked Blaine to be our piano player whilst Brad is away and I'm really happy that you're all going to meet him."

"Finally." Mercedes sighed.

Kurt gave her a 'what do you mean' look.

"You've been sneaking that boys name into the conversation for what feels like ever."

"I don't do that do I?"

Mercedes nodded and the others gave pointed looks that showed they agreed. Kurt took deeper breath, well that would make it easier.

"Well I guess that's only natural as he's become a really good friend and it means a lot to me that you're all going to meet him. I just ask that you all be on your best behavior."

"Kurt." Tina started looking a little nervous "What do you mean by Blaine is my friend?" Her voice was gentle and none accusatory but Kurt still felt his back stiffen at the question. "I mean, he's a slave. You own him. How do you know if he's your friend or that he's just doing what you want to make you happy because that's what he's trained to do."

" That's not what he's trained to do Tina... he's trained to clean the house not to entertain me." His mind flinched at those words because although it was in a way a lie it was also in a way the truth, Blaine had been trained to entertain him. "I know that he's honest. I've watched him for the last six months and I know from the way that he acts that he cares about me. He helped me so much when my dad was in hospital. Not things that a slave should do but he was there for me, he listened to me he literally held my hand though it."

There was a look that passed between his three friends and Kurt felt a little insulted that he was left out of whatever telepathic conversation the girls were having.

"We have to say something." Rachel said. Tina nodded and Mercedes sighed.

"Kurt, you've fallen for for your slave."

It's not like that.. Blaine isn't my slave... oh god Is it obvious?"

Three heads nodding in sync.

Yep."

"Definitely."

"Which leads us to worry as we know what you're like when you're obsessing over a boy."

"Please don't bring up..."

"Finn."

"Mercedes!"

""And this is an even gayer grey area than that. I mean, morally. Kurt are you really sure you're not taking advantage."

The words stung because it was Kurt's real fear. Yes he could be secure in the knowledge that Blaine was his friend but he could never have anything more than that with him without questioning if it was forced on Blaine's side.

Kurt pain must have shown on his face as Tina gave an encouraging smile and spoke up.

"But you say he's not a slave, you say he's your friend so perhaps it's not all that bad Maybe when you bring him here we can judge what he thinks of you." Tina said.

"Tina, don't you think it's morally wrong to encourage Kurt to go after a slave who doesn't have any feelings?" Mercedes said.

"But Kurt say's he does have feelings. Besides, have any of us actually ever meet a slave how do we know whether they're as bad as everybody makes out?"

"I've met him." Rachel chimed in. "He was not at all what I was expecting. He seems kind of gentle and afraid at first but now he seems happy. I was wary of the way that he was always watching Kurt thinking maybe he had some sinister plan but now I know that Kurt and him are close I kind of wish I'd been a bit friendly to him."

"Well you'll have your chance when you meet him tomorrow. This means a lot to me guys. Hes been so badly treated and it should help him to see that people outside my family will treat him nicely."

"Okay Kurt, well be on our best behaviors. Well just tease you without mercy the day after."

* * *

_His master had the type of voice he could listen to all day. He didn't know if he would be punished for sitting outside his door like this listening to the boy who was not much older than him practice singing lines. He doubted he would be punished, no punishments had come so far even when he had broken the plate after hearing the lie his father had been talking to explain his disappearance and about his parents divorce, not that they were his parents any more. From what Blaine had heard he knew his master was in a glee club much like he had been in. For a while Blaine had hated music as in symbolized the freedom he had lost but when he heard his Master's voice he couldn't help but stop and listen._

_Kurt, as he allowed himself to think of him sometimes was so kind. He could see it in everything that he did. He always spoke to him in such a gentle voice and gave him a little smile when he walked into the room even when Blaine could tell he was tired or busy. It made Blaine feel bold, in his thoughts even if his anxiety stopped him from acting in that way. He let himself take in as many details about the members of the little household as possible their lives laying before him like a story he was sat on the outside off. Sometimes he could escape reality for hours at a time by coming up with stories involving the family members. And occasionally he picked up one or two of the real ones, the beautiful boy Kurt had lost his mother at the age of eight and Carol hadn't joined the family till he was seventeen. All those years this boy had lived alone with his father who had a business to run. That was probably why he was such a good cook._

_He straightened up and looked busy as the boy finished singing and walked out of the room. He was daydreaming far to much._

_"Hi Blaine."_

_"Hello Master."_

_"I haven't seen much of you today, how are you"_

_"Well, thank you Master and yourself."_

_For a second Kurt's eyes went slightly dull and when he spoke his voice was forced happiness._

_"I'm good thank you."_

_Oh, if only he'd tell him what was on his mind. He longed to know what was going on behind that mask but he chided himself for the longing. It was only boredom that made him collapse into these long daydreams. In another world and another time he could have easily fallen for Kurt, but he was a slave and the idea of a master looking with any affection at a slave was ridiculous. He gave his master a bittersweet smile and hung his head low as he walked away to go dust the book shelves._

* * *

The door to Blaine's room was ajar. Kurt could here the halting music coming from it. He looked at his bedroom where more homework was waiting and decided it could wait a little longer. He crept up tot he doorway to watch Blaine bent over the journal he had given him, curls falling into eyes and scribbling. Even though Kurt couldn't see the page he knew that Blaine was scribbling music. Blaine's attention turned back to his guitar and he strummed another couple of notes and shook his head muttering something to himself under his breath.

"That journal's starting to look awfully full."

Blaine looked down at it a light blush on his face and eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. He flipped the book closed quickly. Kurt smiled and walked into the room sitting down beside him on the bed.

"A lot of it is rubbish, you know scribbles and lyrics that weren't going anywhere."

"So you actually confess that you're writing songs." Kurt smiled catching him out.

Blaine blushed more and refused to meet Kurt's eyes.

"Yeah, it's nice you know, to be able to .. bare my soul without reproach."

"I would never reproach you."

Blaine's eyes hardened.

"If you knew some of my thoughts."

Kurt reached over to take his hand resting it lightly against his knee.

"Thoughts are thoughts we all have them, the making of a person is whether they act on them."

They sat in silence for a while just enjoying the clam of each others company and taking it in turns to run their thumbs lightly over the back's of their clasped hands.

"So will you share something with me?"

Blaine hesitated and looked up shyly.

"Kurt I..." He's head fell and he gave a bitter little smile. "Okay, just don't hate me. I uh.. "

He said it quickly. "I wrote this for you."

He picked up his guitar and opened his journal and strummed a few line but the stopped.

"It's okay, I want to hear." Kurt said gently nuzzling his shoulder as it was the only contact he could have with him when he was holding the guitar.

"I just don't want you to leave me."

"I'm never going to leave you."

Blaine took a deep breath and started to play again. Kurt felt a tightening in his stomach, he was nervous about the way that Blaine was acting. Was he going to really open up and tell him something important?

"Never knew I could feel like this.  
Like I've never seen the sky before.  
Want to vanish inside your kiss.  
Everyday I love you more and more."

Kurt gasped. This was a confession but not the sort Kurt was expecting. Could it be true? Could Blaine really be saying he had feelings for him? There was no other possible meaning. Blaine's voice was trembling his head hung down as he played so he couldn't see Kurt. Kurt placed his hand on his back letting him know he was there, he was staying. There was no way he could leave, not when every single fiber of his being was calling out to Blaine, to hold him to kiss him to never let go. Nothing would ever be close enough for him.

"Listen to my heart, do you hear it sing.  
It's telling me to give you everything.  
Seasons may change winter to spring.  
But I love you, until the day I die.

Come what may.  
Come what may.  
I will love you  
Untill my dying day."

Kurt could feel the tears running down his face. It was such a beautiful song, Blaine had all this beauty inside him and he was using it to create love songs about him. Why? It wasn't like he was that special, but Blaine had chosen him. He could see that now, Blaine was choosing him and maybe, just maybe it would work out. He just had to look into Blaine's eyes.

He rested his hand lightly on Blaine's cheek. He was expecting fear but what he saw was hope. His heartbeat loudly in his ears as he bent forwards and kissed Blaine lightly. He felt the small gasp against his lips then the a hand was resting on his back drawing him closer. It was Kurt's first kiss and he had no idea if he was doing it right but it felt right. Blaine's lips were dry and sweet their was slight stubble under his fingers languid movement against his mouth shy and a little sloppy. His heart could have burst at the wonder of it. It was the most beautiful moment of his life.

As they pulled back Kurt felt his cheeks grow hot and he knew he must be blushing but that was okay because Blaine's eyes were wide and sparkling and he looked a little more disheveled than their chaste kiss should really have caused. Kurt couldn't stay away from him any longer he shuffled forwards and wrapped his arm's around him resting his head against his shoulder and feeling those soft curls tickling his cheek.

"I'm selfish." Blaine whispered.

"So am I, let's be selfish together."


	19. Chapter 19

Here we go hope it's alright. Don;t own the lyrics to perfect.

* * *

Fingers were stroking lazily over his back and beneath his ear their was a soft heartbeat that seemed to be a music he would never tire of. He lazily stretched up and nuzzled at the soft skin below he's boyfriends ear. His boyfriend gave a happy little hum in return. For some reason it brought to mind lips, lips, what a perfect part of the body, how underestimated in their beauty that lay both in color and shape and secret little smiles and in soft dry texture and in sweet ghosts tastes of honey and chocolate milk. He found himself kissing him again. Him, the one, his first boyfriend, the one he would give anything just to make happy. He would never get bored of this slow languid movement of lips, they had definitely got better at it in the last two hours. Less teeth, longer, less clumsy now that they knew how their mouths fit together, the angles of the jaw. He sometimes felt the ghost of a tongue pass over his lips but it was gone in an instant, it wasn't the time for dirty kisses it was the time for this beautiful slow dance and these shy little explorations of back and shoulders and yes every now and again a quick peck to the neck which Kurt had never realized could be so sensitive,but no lingering there. They weren't looking to get off, they weren't looking for quick sensations, they just wanted to be caught up in each other and feel the love passing between them. Yes, it felt like love.

"So..." Kurt pulled back and looked at Blaine. He had kind of forgotten that they both had the power to talk.

He smiled at him.

Blaine looked questioning at him.

"Are we going to talk about this?"

"What's there to talk about." Kurt replied leaning in to kiss him again. Really, it was just addictive.

"Lots of things."

"Like what?"

"I can't really think of them when you're kissing me there."

There happened to be the hollow of Blaine neck which Kurt had just discovered felt rather different from the rest of it against his lips because of the indent.

Kurt gave a dramatic sigh as he pulled away.

"I can't help it if kissing you is my new addiction."

"What was your addiction before me?"

"Cookies and vintage muscle magazines."

Blaine's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"What?"

Blaine shook his head.

"I just never imagined you would have a thing for... big guys."

"Because I have a thing for you and you're a hobbit."

"Hey!" Blaine laughed. "I'm going to get you back for that one."

Kurt laughed as he suddenly found himself under a very heavy and yes, he had to admit well muscled hobbit. Then he was squirming as fingers found that place on his side that made him purse his lips to stop laughing and try to get away. It only lasted a few seconds, which was good because their position had been a little daring.

"I meant we should talk about..." Blaine took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. Kurt reached out to stroke his cheek.

"Never be frightened to say anything to me."

"What we meant to each other, I mean, do we let people know that we're doing this? Your family I mean. And.. is this going to be an on going thing or is it just... just today."

"If this was the last day of my life it would be the happiest but please please let it go on for longer than one day. I've been waiting for this for a long time."

Blaine let out the breath he had been holding and his eyes closed as his face broke into a wide smile and he shook his head.

"Okay then." He opened his eyes. "We're on the same page."

"As for telling my family they've been trying to get us together for the last month."

"Really?" Blaine looked puzzled.

"Well on my side they have. They probably didn't want to scare you with their insanity, but they were starting to get desperate."

"So... they're not going to mind."

"They're probably going to throw a party."

"That's a little over the top."

"The Hummel-Hudsons are over the top kind of people."

"I thought it was just you."

Kurt playful swatted at him.

"Kurt." Blaine said looking worried. "Do you really think they'll accept this?"

Kurt took Blaine's hands.

"Blaine, you are accepted here. You are part of this family."

"Do you think we could keep this to ourselves for a little while though. I don't want anything to ruin it."

"Sure." Kurt said. "Anything for my new boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"What, are we not boyfriends?" Kurt asked panicked.

"Of course we are." Blaine tugged at the back of Kurt's head bringing him back down for another kiss.

* * *

_Why do you want me? I don't think I'll ever understand how somebody like you could want me. But as you do I am going to be everything you could want from a first boyfriend. I'm selfish but as long as this lasts I am going to look after you. I just hope that I can. I am going to love you forever._

_Even though I know it's going to hurt._

* * *

"Okay, so as our usual piano player is on holiday I would like you all to give a big round of applause for Blaine... Hummel."

Mr. Shue clapped Blaine on the shoulder. Kurt felt so proud of him at that moment giving a shy smile to the class in his adorable bow tie. Really polo shirts and bow ties were perfection. Kurt would never had thought it and never had worn it but on Blaine's body, frame he meant frame it looked good. He gave him a wide smile and looked down at Mercedes who raised her eyebrows at him in an approving manner.

"Hey that''s like Kurt's name." Brittany said cheerfully. "Perhaps you're long lost brothers."

"Oh given the way Lady is checking the Hobbit out I really hope not."

"Mr. Shue looked at Blaine as if looking for a way to explain the situation.

""Brittany, Blaine has been living with Kurt's family for a while now."

"Oh, so he's like a stray cat, only he's a stray dolphin."

Blaine looked confused, Kurt felt sorry for him. His friends took time to get used to.

"Okay, so we're all very happy you're here Blaine. Thank you for your help. You're going to do great."

There was a little round of applause and Blaine keeping his head down went and sat at the piano.

"Okay so our theme this week is..."

"Mr. Shue before you announce this weeks challenge I would like to show you the song that i think I should sing as a solo at Reginals." Rachel said standing up "And as we have an adorable new pianist I think now is the right time."

"Oh no, no no." Kurt aid raising his hand. "If we are going to have an interruption to the lesson plan then I want to be the first to sing a song with Blaine."

"Blaine isn't technically here to sing Kurt." Mr. Shue pointed out.

"I know." Kurt said. "But he's my friend and it would mean a lot to me Mr. Shue, Blaine, to sing a duet."

"Mr. Shue looked at Blaine. "I'm okay with that if you are."

Kurt took a step forwards and put the sheet music in front of Blaine. He looked at it, Kurt gently put his hand on his boyfriends arm.

"Only if you want to."

Blaine looked at the music and with a small smile at Kurt started to play.

"Made a wrong turn,

Once or twice

Dug my way out,

Blood and fire

Bad decisions,

That's alright

Welcome to my silly life

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood

Miss "no way, it's all good",

It didn't slow me down

Mistaken, Always second guessing

Under estimated, Look, I'm still around  
Pretty, pretty please Don't you ever,ever feel

Like you're less than perfect.

Pretty, pretty please If you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing You are perfect to me.  
You're so mean, When you talk,

About yourself, You were wrong.

Change the voices, In your head

Make them like you Instead.

So complicated,

Look happy, You'll make it!

Filled with so much hatred

Such a tired game.

It's enough, I've done all I can think of

Chased down all my demons,

I've seen you do the same.  
Oh, Pretty, pretty please Don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than less than perfect.

Pretty, pretty please If you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing You are perfect to me.

The whole world stares so I swallow the fear,

The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer.

So cool in line and we try, try, try,

But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time.

Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere

They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair

We change ourselves and we do it all the time

Why do we do that? Why do I do that?

Why do I do that.

Yeah~, Ohh~ pretty pretty please, Ohh

Pretty, pretty please

Don't you ever, ever feel Like you're less than less than perfect.

Pretty, pretty please If you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing

You are perfect to me.  
You're perfect, You're perfect

Pretty, pretty please Don't you ever, ever feel Like you're less than less than perfect.

Pretty, pretty please If you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing You are perfect to me."

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend as they finished their song together.

"Perfect." He whispered.

* * *

Kurt was having trouble concentrating on the conversations around the table. It had seemed a good idea to go out with the entire glee club for coffee, it wasn't often they were actually all together outside the club. Often one or two people were missing, usually Puck. But there was a draw back, having Blaine have to get used to all his friends in one. Finally came the time when they had finished talking about all the pressing glee club business like who was a bitch and who deserved a solo other than Rachel of course. Then the conversation ran out of steam and suddenly everybody was looking at Blaine.

"So where are yo from?"

"Why aren't you in glee club?"

"You can really sing."

"Wait, you don't go to this school."

"He's not allowed to go to school, he's a slave."

"Wait, he's a slave, so he's like a mass murderer or something."

Kurt held firmly onto his boyfriends hand.

"Come on guys." Mercedes said. "Stop jumping on him all at once. It's obvious the boys a little shy."

"It's obvious that Kurt thinks it's okay to be passing his sex slave off as a boyfriend." Santana said. "Though I respect him for finally accepting his inner pervert."

"Not cool, Santana." Mercedes snapped.

Blaine pulled his hand away from Kurt's.

"Major cool Santana." Puck said. "I'm glad to finally have another bad ass in our group, welcome to the glee Blaine. How many people have you actually killed?"

"Blaine, please. Don't listen to them." Kurt begged.

"Well somebody should listen to me. What if he's a convict. What if he's a strange axe murder. I just think Blaine here should come clean and tell us all why he's a slave."

"Santana, Blaine is here to help glee club and he doesn't have to explain himself to anybody. " Tina cut in.

"Yeah, he's been living with us for six months, he's part of the family." Finn said. "And he's a good guy, I'd trust him with anything. I trust him with my little brother."

"Again I'm older than you."

Blaine took a deep look and looking Santana directly in the eye spoke.

"My parents sold me when they found out I was gay because they didn't want a gay son." Blaine said looking directly at Santana. "I have never killed anybody, I have never hurt anybody or stolen anything or taken any form of drugs. Nor am I from the slums."

"Which is more than you can say." Quinn said.

Santana shot her a evil look.

"So, what you're saying is you're basically boring?"

"As boring as can be." Blaine agreed.

They lasted a few more minutes of conversations about when Blaine had come and how he liked working in the garage. Then Kurt knew it was too much, Blaine's fingers trembled against his own. He made some excuse and clasping Blaine's hand walked out of the Liam Bean.

"I'm sorry about Santana, but I am so so proud of you for standing up to her." Kurt said.

Blaine nodded.

"Are you alright?"

"It's just been a busy day." Blaine said with a little smile.

"My friends didn't scare you.""

"No, they didn't scare me It was just hard to be around so many people who know each other so well. They're nice, well some of them."

"Mercedes and Rachel definitely approve of you."

"Was there approval needed?"

"No. Nobody's opinion matters. Just you and me, that's all the counts."

Blaine smiled.

* * *

For the forth time in four minutes Blaine meet Kurt's eye across the table smiled and looked down. Kurt could feel Blaine's calf where it just rested lightly against his, their legs stretched out uncomfortably under the table but they didn't care, they just wanted to be touching one another.

Burt put he's fork down.

"Okay. How long has this been going on?"

"What?" Kurt said jerking his leg away and knowing that he was looking guilty. He tried not to look at Blaine but failed. He was annoyed at himself they were trying to keep this a secret and they couldn't even manage one week. Finn stopped with spaghetti hanging from his mouth.

"You're not hiding anything Kurt, Blaine."

Blaine looked down.

"I wasn't meaning to keep anything from you sir, not on purpose."

Kurt reached over the table and held his hand.

"So, how long?"

"Just four days."

"We just wanted a few days to get used to it ourselves before telling you Dad."

Burt shook his head. "Okay then. " Burt went back to eating after a few moment he said gruffly. "Knew you two would work it out in the end."

"Congratulations dear."Carol said with a smile.

Finn sat with a piece of pasta two centimeters from his mouth. He looked between Kurt and Blaine and his Mum. It took him two more minutes during which time Blaine had started to talk to Burt about a bust calibrator.

"Wait are you two dating?"

Kurt looked over at Blaine with a smile and laid his hand on top of the table top. Blaine smiled and put his over the top, they interlocked their fingers.

"Yes, we're dating."

* * *

Kurt was in the middle of his night time moisturizing routine when there was a knock on his door. His stomach did a little flip at the thought of Blaine visiting him at night. Perhaps they would talk half the night, perhaps they would share a few sweet kisses. God, he wanted more kisses, apparently kissing was addictive, even their first kiss which had seemed forced had been sharing something. It had been Blaine opening up a little, sharing his pain a little. Now Blaine had fixed the little emotional pain that had caused him and given him a new first kiss and it had been wonderful.

"Come in."

Burt opened the door, shutting it on his way in. He had a bag in his hands.

"Oh, it's you."

"Well don't sound to disappointed."

"Sorry, I just thought.."

"I know who you thought it was going to be." Burt sad heavily sitting on the bed.

"Come over here for a second."

Kurt felt a little awkward, this was obviously going to be some kind of heart to heart and they could be a little awkward.

"I made a quick run after dinner to see Blaine's doctor. That woman works some really long hours trying to do what she can for slaves. I think when the push comes to it she could be politically useful. Did I just say politically useful? Honestly who'd have thought I'd be doing these kinds of things? I'm not even sure how comfortable I am with it."

"You're doing great Dad."

"Anyway, that's not what I came to talk to you about. I uh... I got some information for you. I know there's not many places you can go and the information is kind of hidden but it's my duty to the best for you."

What information?"

Burt reached into the little plastic bag and brought out two folded yellow pieces of paper.

"I think she has to print these herself. They uh.. cover the mechanics, got uh.. pictures as well." Burt said handing them over to Kurt.

Kurt took them and stared down at them for a moment before realizing just what those pictures were off.

"Oh god no. Dad I..."

"It was going to happen at some point, you're probably a bit older than you would be if... well."

"Dad you don't have to give me the talk."

"I'm just letting you know that I am here for you in all things Kurt, safe in all ways. There's condoms and lube, apparently not the same kind as for cars I checked." He said pointing to the bag.

Kurt hid his face in his hands. This was seriously not happening, his Dad was seriously not giving him condoms. This was so embarrassing.

"Kurt, before anything happens, he has to get tested."

Kurt took a deep breath and looked up feeling his cheeks burning.

"Dad nothing like that's going to happen."

"Maybe not for a while but sometime in the future you're going to want to and when you do, I'm here, you need to keep safe so just give me a heads up and I'll make sure the both of yo have any information or people to talk to that you need."

Kurt blushed.

"Okay." He said. "I do appreciate it Dad."

"S'okay, I know you do. This was awkward for both of us. So i'll uh.. just leave you to read your pamphlets. And if you have any questions..."

"I'll talk to the doctor."

"Okay, good plan."

Burt got up to leave as he reached the door he turned back to him.

"Oh and Kurt, be good to each other."

"We will Dad."

Burt opened the door and then turned again.

"Oh, and one more thing. I asked the doctor and she thinks it would be a really good idea if you wait till your thirties, you know something about.."

"GOODNIGHT DAD!"

"Good night Kurt."

* * *

_Hands on him, pressing him down. Metal against his wrists, a sharp slap to his buttocks._

_"Tell me what you want me to do."_

_"Fuck me sir."_

_"How?"_

_"Hard sir."_

_"I want you to beg."_

_Blaine kept his eyes firmly on the wall in front of him. For a brief moment he wondered if there was anything left of the boy he was. No, there wasn't. He had finally died, thank god. Though slaves did not belong to god, they belonged to their masters._

_"Please Fuck me Master."_

* * *

Blaine woke up drenched in cold sweat. What was he doing? He wasn't able to give Kurt everything he deserved. How could they stay together when he couldn't give him a normal relationship? Some parts of him were just going to stay broken.


	20. Chapter 20

Three months later. (So, Blaine has now been dating Kurt three months and living with the Hummels for nine months.) Had to skip some time, just assume that the last three months in this verse have been full of fluff, some of which you will get to read in a few chapters in a Blaine's journal centric chapter.

Oh, and it's a long one so I expect twice as many reviews ;-p No, seriously thank you for all your support it's great to know that even though I've been writing this for a while and at time's the updates haven't been too frequent (moving from Canada to London to Rome is time consuming) and that it is at times riddled with dyslexic mistakes, that people are being patient with me and still reading and new readers are finding it.

* * *

Kurt woke up and stretched the little knot out of his back. Still night, why had he woken up? His mouth was a little dry so he got up to go get a drink of water. When he opened the door he heard the little groans. He walked quickly and quietly to Blaine's door. He opened the door and rushed over to the bed turning on the lamp. Blaine's back was arched as he gave little moans of pain. Kurt froze for a minute, it hurt his chest to see his boyfriend like this. He sat down on the bed and took Blaine's shoulders.

"Blaine, Blaine sweetie. You're safe, I'm here. Wake up sweetie."

Blaine's brows furrowed. Kurt placed his hand over his eyebrows as if to try and sooth him, his skin was hot and damp.

"Blaine, Hun." Kurt said softly.

Blaine opened his eyes looking around panicked. When his glance came to rest on Kurt he sat up and threw his arms around him. Kurt held him back. They didn't speak until Blaine had stopped shaking and the tears that were running down his cheeks had changed into sadness rather than fear. Blaine pulled away and he looked down at his bedsheets smoothing the greenish yellow bedspread.

"When you first arrived I gave you that one because I thought it matched your eyes." Kurt said for something to say, something normal, something not to do with what was happening so that he could show Blaine that they didn't have to talk about it.

Blaine took a deep breath and looked at Kurt.

"Don't say it." Kurt begged.

Blaine looked up.

"It's the first nightmare you've had in two months. You're getting better."

It was the wrong word to say.

"Kurt, I will never be better. There are things I will never be able to give you."

"You give me enough. Please, Blaine. Let's just sleep, you'll feel better in the morning."

Blaine hunched his shoulders. Kurt put his hand on his back.

"Unless you want to talk about what the nightmare was about."

Blaine ran his fingers through his hair, all hunched over he was in a worse state than Kurt had seen him in since they had started dating.

"Kurt, these three months have been the happiest of my life. I mean it, happier than before I was a slave."

Kurt bent his head down to rest on Blaine's shoulders.

"I know you have trouble believing it but it's the same for me."

Kurt put his hand on Blaine's cheek, taut from the dried tears and slightly prickly from having not shaved.

"Please, let's just sleep."

He laid down awkwardly and held his arm's out. Blaine sighed and lied down with him resting his head on Kurt's chest. It felt for Kurt as if he was right where he was meant to be, they were . Kurt held him tightly and kissed his forehead. He knew he wouldn't sleep for a while so he hummed gently to him.

"I write everything I remember in my journal."

Blaine said after twenty minutes or so.

Kurt tilted his head down but could only see curls.

"Does it help?"

"Yes. But it doesn't cure."

"What about a therapist. Maybe we could find somebody?"

"You know I can't talk about it."

"But with somebody you could trust not to tell anybody."

"I can't tell you and I trust you more than anybody in the world."

"It's just time then. It's only been nine months, you've come so far in that time. If you could only see how far you've come."

"If you only knew what my mind still holds on to."

"Tell me one thing then, one thing at a time. It'll look smaller if we tackle it in little chunks."

"Even the little chunks seem to hard to handle."

"Don't pick something emotional then, where did you sleep?"

Blaine seemed to think for a while and then started talking.

"I slept in a cell. It was the length of single bed and perhaps three times the width. It was concrete with a metal door and a small window with bars. I could see shadows of the guards through the gap under the door at night. And when I hid under the bed there was a stain under the bed. It always smelt of vomit and disinfection, even weeks after I'd stopped vomiting."

Kurt listened and held on to him. He didn't cry, it hurt to know how alone Blaine had been, how somebody faultless and without crime could be kept locked up like that. But he didn't cry, he'd save his tears for when Blaine told him about the man, the one who still scared him even now when he knew he was safe. Blaine grew quiet for a while and then seemed to want to continue. So Kurt rubbed his hands along his back.

"At first food was pushed through the doors but once they knew they'd broken us we ate together in a big hall. Beef broth and bread and carrots everyday but never enough of it. At least, I think it was beef broth. We weren't allowed to talk to each other in the halls but there were conversations through the bars in the last few weeks. Between the guards rounds."

Kurt hummed to show he was listening. He continued to stroke along Blaine's back and waited patiently knowing that Blaine was thinking about what was going on.

"There were six trainers for ever two dozen slaves. They kept us in blocks of that many but I think there were more of us. There were twice as many guards as trainers of course. The slaves were as young as fourteen and none older than twenty two. Some were aggressive, they talked differently so I would guess they were from the slum areas. I don't know though, I guess I've always known about the slums but never thought of them."

"It's unfortunate that there are still those places around."

"They would have got rid of them if it weren't for the crash."

Kurt nodded.

"So, what were they like? The other slaves?"

"Do you mean were they mass murders without a shred of morals?"

"Not in those words."

"All I know is that they were as scared as I was. That they suffered as much as I did. They may not have all been allowed an education and some of them may have committed some kind of crime but you can't tell me they didn't have feelings. You can't tell me that what they did to them was a punishment they deserved, that the trainers aren't worse people than the slaves. And I say that just from the three months of hell I had to live through, then I got you but all those others, they're still living it if they're still alive. I'm so lucky."

"It's strange to think that you only came to me as a badly thought out political ploy. It was such a stroke of luck that it was you. Is that a strange thing to say? I mean, I would of course prefer it if we'd of met whilst you were still with you're family and..."  
"I understand." Blaine said with a yawn. "Let's sleep now."

"Yes." Kurt agreed kissing the top of Blaine's head.

"Won't your Dad be annoyed if he finds out you slept here."

"For a little while perhaps, but let him be."

* * *

It was so nice to wake up in his boyfriends arms and though they had woken up like this a couple of times but they hadn't been able to do this since they had become boyfriends. Despite the fact that Carol and Burt had both been okay with Kurt and Blaine dating that didn't mean that they hadn't laid down the rules a couple of days after the dinner when they had accidentally revealed their relationship. Kurt and Blaine were allowed to be in each others rooms before dinner but afterwards they had to leave their doors wide open.

"Hey." Blaine said with a yawn.

"You're awake." Kurt looked up with a smile he snuggled closer into his boyfriends chest. He was so warm and cozy and safe feeling.

"This is so nice." Kurt said with a sigh.

"Hmmm." Blaine said holding him closer. "Can we just stay here for ever."

"I'll consider it if you kiss me." Kurt said sitting up and looking down at his simply adorable boyfriend.

Blaine reached up and rubbed his fingers along Kurt's scalp which as long as Kurt could restyle afterwards he loved. It felt so his lips were on his, practiced and confident at time they just threw that all away and kissed romantically and sloppy.

After three months together Blaine was still stunningly beautiful, his kisses were still exciting, he still felt dizzy and amazed at the idea they were together. Kurt could feel hands running down his back and gave a light groan. They'd not done more than kiss on the mouth or the neck and run their hands over each others backs and sides. Kurt tended to let Blaine start anything more than the light kissing. Once or twice things between them had got pretty heated, their bodies pressed close together, their breath coming quickly always lying on their sides because Kurt knew , just knew without being told that being on top of Blaine was going to freak him out.  
Kurt always had to suggest that they stop at those times so as not to loose control and pushed some of Blaine's limits.

He had really started to understand what his Dad had meant though, this thing was addictive. Something had woken up in him and it was a little scary especially as he didn't want to lose Blaine because of it but his thoughts were getting far more vivid and a lot less innocent.

It would be a long time till he was ready but yeah, sex, he thought he was starting to get it. He wanted to touch bare skin, that was his main focus, he knew what he could have and what he couldn't have with Blaine and what he could have was more than enough so for now it was the idea of touching warm smooth bare skin that he was obsessed with. But for Blaine every moment like this had to feel safe. He was going to have to wait for it and the waiting although frustrating was also tantalizing.

The kissing was getting more hungry as Kurt thought about it. Blaine was giving little groans against his lips and Kurt smiled as he found that little spot on his boyfriends neck that made him give another groan because god he loved that sound. Then he realized that he was getting hard. He must have realized at the same time as Blaine because he pulled away breathing heavily.

"Sorry, well you know." Kurt said. "You're a boy too so I guess you know what I'm talking about. Guess that's the good thing about two guys being together we don't have to explain how our bodies work to each other."  
Blaine froze and tensed up.

"Blaine, what is it?"

Blaine looked away from him for a long moment then just as Kurt was going to ask again he seemed to shake it off and talk again.

"Kurt I'm sorry about last night, I'm sorry that you have to put up with.

Kurt put his fingers on Blaine's mouth and replaced them seconds later with a quick kiss.

"Shh, Blaine its fine. Just have a little patience you're still healing."

"I just hate having woken you up in the night and .."

"I said shh." Kurt said kissing him again with a little giggle at his own forcefulness and running his hands back through Blaine's hair

"When I see you in pain my heart feels numb but knowing that you trust me to hold you and try to help takes that away."

"Just hold me close  
Inside your arms tonight  
Don't be too hard on my emotions  
'Cause I need time  
My heart is numb, has no feeling  
So while I'm still healing  
Just try and have a little patience  
I really wanna start over again  
I know you wanna be my salvation  
The one that I can always depend  
I'll try to be strong  
Believe me I'm trying to move on." Blaine sung.

Kurt stared at him. He'd never heard that song before. And he knew why. It was just kind of mind blowing.

"Did you just come up with that?"

Blaine nodded.

"You are so talented."

Blaine was about to say something when they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Blaine and Kurt shared a quick look of panic before a voice came through the door.

"Blaine can I have a word with Kurt?" Burt's voice said in a way that was clearly not a question.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other a little worried though they knew nothing bad could happen.

Kurt sighed and got up and opened the door quickly closing it behind him so Blaine wouldn't have to hear the conversation. He'd tell him about it later thing's could sound better once the emotions had pasted.

"Dad you know nothing happened." Kurt said quickly. Burt looked at him for a long moment then gave a short nod.

"Is he alright?"

Kurt not expecting the irritation not concerned.

"Yeah he's fine, just a nightmare."

Burt nodded.

"I'd hoped those had stopped."

"They're getting better."

Burt nodded.

"Anyhow that's not what this is about. I just realized the tax disk on my van has run out. Yes, I know I should be more careful about these things you don't have to lecture me but I was just wondering if you'd mind giving your old man the run around."

"Sure." Kurt said glad to have escaped without having more restrictions put on his time with Blaine. "What do you need?"

"My appointment with the cardiologist is this morning?"

"The scan, I'd forgotten about that." Kurt said, he'd been worried about it the previous day but Blaine's problems had stopped.

"Yeah just to check that no permanent damage has been done this time."

"I hope so."

"Well I feel fine and I felt fine a lot quicker than I did last time. Anyway you'll probably be missing a bit of school. Ill write a note, that's if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah its okay, are you coming back here afterwards?"

"No, I'm spending the afternoon at the garage."

Kurt nodded, his dad had changed his hours after the last scare so that he only worked a couple of afternoons a month at the garage mainly paperwork type things. He had offered a management position to one of his longest standing employees along with handing him over ten percent stock. It had all turned out well and Kurt knew that when he and Finn graduated Finn would be handed over full control and his Dad would then just have his political duties to take care of.

"I'll need you to pick me up after school as well."

Kurt nodded. He hadn't had many chances to go into the garage since Blaine had been working there but on the couple he had he knew he definitely liked to see Blaine work, he was happy there, he talked a little with the other guys. Plus seeing him sweaty and flushed and a little greasy was a surprising turn on for Kurt.

"And it gives me a chance to talk to that work experience boy. The guys say they'll be glad to get rid of him he's slow and lazy."

"I thought he was only going to be there for two weeks?"

"Yeah, but the end of that two weeks cant come soon enough."

"Okay. See you in a bit."

Kurt turned to go back into Blaine's bedroom.

"Kurt, your own room."

Kurt sighed and walked into his own room to get ready for the day. He felt rather annoyed that he couldn't get a few more minutes cuddling with Blaine. The evening when they could be together again seemed a long way off.

* * *

_This book contains so many of my confessions and so many are hard to write but this one is hard for different reasons. Is it embarrassment or shame? There are so many things I can't tell you but most of them are my past and this is present. There are so many things I can't give you but this one hurts. I've had to deal with not being classed as Human now I have to cope with not being a man. I lost so many things and maybe this one shouldn't bother me, I mean even if I could, I couldn't._

_Why can't I just come out and say it. You've accepted everything else._

_Kurt, I haven't had an erection since I was taken into slavery._

* * *

Kurt fiddled with his thumbs. Then got up and paced the small distance of the waiting room. Then reaching the end wall turned back and did it again. Then sitting in the exact same spot as previous he reached for an old copy of vogue. April, of last year. The worst edition in a long time. He tried to concentrate for a few moments then threw it back down on the table with a sigh. How long was this going to take? His Dad had already been in there for he checked his watch, fifty five minutes. Only two minutes since he last looked. Danm he was going to go nuts if this carried on much longer. He got his phone out and started texting the only person who he could stand when he was this frustrated.

**Hows work?**

It took three and a half minutes for Blaine to answer but in that time Kurt had already walked back and forth across the room another seven times and read the jokes page on a three year old page of readers digest and considered going to buy some crisps.

**A windscreen change and two tire changes. Used quiet period on read up on french revolution. How's Burt?**

**Don't know yet.**

**Trying to distract yourself by txting?**

**Yes.**

**Think about tonight.**

Kurt frowned. Did they have plans for that night, he just couldn't remember. He didn't think so.

**Sorry, what's tonight.**

**Another night when I kiss you senseless.**

Kurt smiled. Senseless was probably the right word, sometimes it was literally painful for Kurt to pull himself away from Blaine so he wouldn't do something stupid.

**No, I think I'll be the one kissing you senseless.**

**Promise?**

**Cheeky.**

**You love it.**

The door opened and it took Kurt a moment to look up. His Dad was stood there with a little smile.

"Dad." Kurt said standing up. "What did they say?"

"No permanent damage. I'm as strong as an Ox and with the changes I've been making I'm even fitter than before."

Kurt gave a relieved sigh and rested his head against his fathers shoulder. They hugged for a few seconds. Kurt felt his eyes water but blinked back the tears.

"I'm so happy you're okay."

* * *

Kurt arrived at school just in time for lunch. Which was a blessing as he'd not felt like eating at breakfast and was suddenly starving. He lined up and got himself some pasta and vegetables. Today felt like a day for carbs.

"Kurt!" Blaine looked up and saw Mercedes stood up and waving at him from a table towards the back. Tina and Rachel and Brittany were with her. Kurt motioned that he would be joining them in a moment and finished helping himself to lunch.

"Hey Kurt, how's you Dad?" Tina asked as he sat down.

"He's fine Tina Thank you for asking. The scan showed no permanent damage."

"That's good."

"More than good. That's fantastic." Mercedes said.

"Oh, I'm so glad. It's been such a stressful time for Finn and as he's my boyfriends that's a stressful for me." Rachel said.

"Moving on." Mercedes interrupted. "So when are we going to see Blaine again, its been ages since he's come out with us."

Kurt nodded, Blaine had gone out with some of the people from glee club. Never more than four or five of them and always with Kurt. He was always quieter then when they were on his own but he did talk and he seemed to get on well with Tina, Kurt had seen them having some quiet conversations to themselves when they had gone to the movies together then another time when they'd all gone to the mall. But it was true that it had been a month since Blaine had joined them. He always asked when he was going out but Blaine seemed to have taken on a few extra tasks at the studying he used to do in the office in quiet periods he now did in the evenings at home.

"He just gets busy with work and trying to keep up with some studies."

"He studies?" Rachel asked.

"He tries, its not like we can get him a tutor but he has all the text books and exercises and things." Kurt said, really did she think he was incapable of keeping up study without a school to do it in. He was smart, he'd be an A student if they let him take the exams.

"Did I see him sneaking past last Thursday?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, he's here every Thursday playing the piano but now he's got a keyboard he sometimes sneaks off to the gym instead."

"Well the boy is buff."

"Hmm.. "Kurt said raising his eyebrow as he took a deep sip of his coffee. He could not deny it nor would he. He's boyfriend was gorgeous but that was only a small slice of the amazingness that was Blaine.

that they had another movie date and as it was a dance style film so Blaine would want to go. And Mick would be there and with him being rather quiet Blaine would probably find him less intimidating than the others. If only he'd let his real self show when they were around. The Blaine Kurt had been getting to know the last few months was anything but shy.

"You'd better because if you keep keeping that boyo to yourself were going to get mad at you."

"Yeah Kurt share." Tina smiled.

Kurt laughed.

"I don't think your he's type."

* * *

Kurt parked his car in the garage lot and walked quickly towards the garage. He was going to get to see Blaine and after a stressful day that was all he wanted. Yes, he was relieved about his Dad but he still had a pain in his temples that needed to be kissed away.

He gave a quick smile to one of the guys.

"Your Dad's in the office, if that's who you're looking for." The cheeky smile was just testimony to how accepting some people could be despite the laws and propaganda against homosexual people.

"Thanks." Kurt said and headed for the office, though he did notice a certain pair of high top boots peaking out from under a blue pick up. He smiled, he'd just say a few words to his Dad and then he could have much time as he liked with Blaine. As he poked his head around the door of the office he saw his Dad sat at the desk. He was staring intensely at his calculator.

"Payroll?"

He looked up.

"No, I think we were overcharged for some parts, I'm going to have to ring my provider. How was school?"

"The usual."

Kurt must have sounded resigned because his Dad looked up at him with a serious expression.

"Any trouble?"

"No, no. I didn't mean that, just the usual insults thrown at me but since Korofsky decided to transfer to that school with the better football team there's not been anything but insults and I'm used to shrugging them off."

"You shouldn't have to be."

"I can't change the world whilst I'm in high school. Just wait till a few years after I graduate."

Burt chuckled.

"Just don't go into politics."

"Like they'd let me. So.. how long do you think you're going to be."

"I'm sorry kiddo, it's going to be a while."

"And by while you mean..."

"I'll keep it to forty minutes, an hour tops. Tonight we're going to celebrate."

"Breadsticks?"

"Yep. And don't give me that look i'll be celebrating with a salad. You'll have to have the pasta for me."

"Pasta twice in one day, nope I can't do it. But I'm sure if you asked Blaine and Finn they'd both eat a massive dessert for you."

"I'm sure they would, I don't quite get what Carol says about growing boys having to eat a lot. Blaine doesn't seem to ever grow and If it's the food making Finn grow then she should have stopped feeding him years ago."

"Hey, leave my hobbit alone."

"Are those the ones with the hairy feet?"

"Yuck, no comment."

"Get out of here i'll never be done if you keep distracting me."

"I'm going, I'm going."

"And don't detract Blaine either."

"I didn't hear you." Kurt said in a sing song voice as he closed the door.

Kurt practically danced back t the blue pick up truck. He deliberately made his steps quite loud as he got near, he didn't want to startle his boyfriend into banging his head. First rule of the garage don't scar the person under the big chunk of metal.

"Well aren't you the cutest grease monkey I ever did see."

Blaine's hand came from out behind one of the wheels. His sleeves ridden up to show the thick black bands he wore underneath them to ensure his slave tattoo's were hidden. He never took them off, even when with Kurt.

"Hi, hand me the quarter wrench."

"Well that's a nice hello." Kurt said handing him the wrench.

"I'll give you a nice hello in a minute." Blaine said giving a little grunt as he tightened something under the car.

Kurt wished he was wearing a little less so he could watch the muscle bunching.

"Done." He announced after another minute and he wheeled himself out from under the car, Kurt hid a little grin when he saw that his hair was pushed back out of his eyes with a sweat band. It looked like it was getting time for another hair cut though Kurt loved the bouncy curls he doubted they would look good shoulder length. Kurt held out his hand to help him up and Blaine accepted with a wide welcoming smile. Once he was firmly on is feet he wrapped his arms around Kurt in a bear hug.

"Uh new season, new season." Kurt said lightly pushing him away. He might love his boyfriend but he was not going to let him ruin one of his outfits by covering it in oil.

Blaine just laughed and gave him a peck on the cheek. They never talked about it but the guys at the garage knew they were a couple and just left them too it. But this time as Blaine's lips grazed his skin he heard a little chocked sound behind them. He turned quickly and saw a boy he didn't know, about his age he'd guess looking at them with shock and disgust.

"Whose that?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Tony, work experience guy." The disapproval in Blaine's voice was obvious. "Lets go get a cup of tea in the back room." He suggested. Kurt nodded.

* * *

"Your dad cutting down he's hours works for the short term but eventually we are going to need somebody whose going to take over full time."

Kurt nodded, John was one for his Dad's oldest employees and he usually knew what was going on in the garage better than anyone else.

"Well Finn hasn't decided what he's going to do yet. He might decide he wants to take on the garage. He'd pobably need some guidance at first but he's not a dumb as he lets on."

"But he might go to college."

"If he does I'm sure Burt will find a way." Blaine said. "He might be at Washington most of the time but he still cares about the garage."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't ask you."

Blaine gaped for a few seconds before he shook his head with a smile.

"Me? no come on."

"Yeah you, you're fast on the uptake your smart. Yeah your young but you know the ropes."

They all turned as they heard a cruel laugh behind them. Tony was stood behind them a sneer on his ferret face.

"Oh come, you need a real man to do this job."

"What you saying boy?" John asked step forwards his arms folded across his chest.

Tony obviously wasn't intimidated.

"I'm saying, no stupid girly poofter can run a garage."

"I'm not girly and my sexuality has nothing to do with if I can work here or not." Blaine said calmly.

"Or yeah, you're right he's" Tony pointed at Kurt. "The girly one, still you're not a real man though are you.."

It took Kurt's mind a few second to catch on to what was happening and by the time he did Blaine was sprawled on the floor on top of Tony holding him up by the scruff of his jacket and then punching him square in the mouth.

"Blaine stop!"

Tony didn't take long to get over the shock of being tackled to the floor and after a few seconds of wiggling and grabbing at each other he had managed to get his arm free and punch Blaine back.

"Stop It!" Kurt shouted again

"Whats going on?" Burt's voice seemed to reverberate around the open space then he was walking past Kurt and grabbing the two boys grappling each other on the floor. He pushed them apart.

"You." He said pointing at Blaine. "Into my office."

"You." He said pointing at Tony. "Get out."

"Hey he started it."

"That's not true. Tony was making homophobic comments Burt." John said stepping forwards, Kurt suddenly noticed that all the guys had stopped working and were standing at some distance away watching them.

"We don't have that in my garage. Now get out."

John took Tony by the elbow.

"Come on." He said indicating the doors.

"Blaine. Office." Burt said turning to stare at Blaine.

Kurt dumbly followed his boyfriend and father into the little room.

On some level he was too shocked to understand what was going on. Blaine didn't have violent impulses, really he didn't. Yes he used the punching bag at school but Kurt had never thought he would hit another person. And now he was sitting in the chair across father having started a fight at his place of work. Kurt found himself standing in the corner not knowing what to do. Blood was dribbling down Blaine's chin from a split lip but though Kurt wanted to step forwards and dab it away he didn't know how Blaine would react. He'd only seen him angry once before and that was so long ago before they were even friends. He was not used to feeling nervous around his boyfriend, not for a long time at least.

Kurt was trying not to freak out. He knew Blaine wouldn't loose his job and his Dad would never get too angry at Blaine but still this was a bad situation.

"Why do you think it's alright to throw a punch in my garage?" Burt asked after a long moment of silence.

"I don't." Blaine said sounding sincere.

"Do you know how much trouble you'd be in if any of those guys realized you were a slave? If Tony realized he'd been punched by a slave? You can't get away with that crap."

"I know." Blaine said still looking down. For once he was looking like an insolent teenager.

"Then why did you do it? I mean I know he was making comments but you've got to have heard them before. You can't loose your temper every time that somebody says something like that."

"He said I wasn't a real man." Blaine answered.

"So?"

Blaine shot a nervous look at Kurt. At first he thought Blaine was asking for his help and support and he took a half step forwards then he realized it was something else something he hadn't seen before. Blaine didn't want him to hear what he was going to say.

Burt followed Blaine's gaze.

"Kurt, could you leave us?"

Kurt nodded. What else could he do? He really didn't understand why Blaine would want him to leave? What was Blaine able to say to his Dad that he couldn't say to him? It hurt, and it made him feel so curious. He knew it was wrong but as he closed the door he sunk down on the floor next to it so that he could just make out the voices though they were a little muffled. He just needed to know what was going on in Blaine's head and why he didn't want him to know.

"Come on Blaine, why did you hit him?" His Dad just sounded tired, and after the good news they'd had that morning as well.

"I told you, he said I wasn't a real man."

"So?"

"He's right."

"What do you mean?" There was no anger left in Burt's voice just concern.

Kurt could tell Blaine was crying from the long silence and all he wanted was to burst in and hug him.

"Come on kid, you'll feel better once you get it out."

"It doesn't work." The murmur was so quiet Kurt could hardly hear him.

"What doesn't work?"

"It. IT!" This time it was shouted.

"Oh.. you mean, you cant ..."

"My dick doesn't work. "

Kurt felt his breath hitch in his throat. Blaine was... Blaine couldn't.. he hadn't noticed. He hadn't even considered. But it made sense. Yes, it all clicked into place but Kurt didn't know what to think. This was just all too much, too shocking. His fingers were still trembling from the fight. The long pause was broken by Burt.

"Ill take you to the docs, its time to get serious about trying to find a councilor."

"I don't want to talk to people about the stuff that happened."

"I know, but you should try."

Blaine didn't answer.

"Look, I want you to be happy and a part of that is selfish. I want Kurt to be happy and, don't look at me like that I'm not saying that. Kurt loves you when he says he doesn't care that things between you are going to be slow he doesn't. No, I don't know what you've talked about but I can guess. You know that when you're unhappy and frustrated then it hurts him, so I want you to try. For him."

"I'd do anything for him."

"I know. He'd do anything for you to."

"If you can find somebody I'll go. I just, I just wish that this one thing could be easy. That I could just be happy, Kurt is the best thing I've got. The only thing I've got. I mean.. I appreciate my job at the garage."

"Nothing beats love. I know, I remember. Oh, I love Carol but we both know that our first spouses were the true loves of our lives. When I see Kurt happy with you it kind of reminds me of when I was young. This thing, don't let it ruin what you've got. I know Kurt is a bit shy, well I think I know Kurt's a bit shy about these things but if you talk about it with him he'll listen. I think this is just something that needs to heal to, in fact I know, because after my heart attack I had the same problem, and yeah, I was embarrassed to tell anybody and frustrated and If I could have punched out some punk kid maybe I would have. I talked to somebody and got it sorted but it took time and I guess with you it'll take more time. Just another thing that has to heal."

"I just have to be patient."

"Yeah."

"That's just what Kurt said this morning."

"Everybody who cares about you just wants you to get well, at your own pace. But if we can help you in anyway then we will. And sometimes that will include a little push, when we have faith you can handle it."

Blaine sighed.

"Please don't mention this to him. I .. I need to tell him when I'm ready."

Kurt stood up and quietly walked away.

* * *

No flashback just because this seems like a good place to leave it. And perhaps as Blaine gets better he'll have less flashbacks and more writing in his journal or just talking to people.


	21. Chapter 21

So, chapter 21. This plot still has a few more twists and turns before it ends. I can't wait to write the next few chapters they are going to be a lot of fun with a lot of drama. I wonder if iàm writing the most over the top and dramatic story yet. Also these are the last few flashbacks because Blaine is starting to recover and is not having nightmares as often and is not dwelling so much on the time he spent in the training center. But don't worry they are going to go out with a big bang.

Warning again, you know what this stories about by now. But there is a little more violence coming up in the next few chapters.

* * *

_How many times had he thought he'd hit rock bottom? How many times had he thought things couldn't get worse or he couldn't feel more disgusted with himself. He curled up in on himself on his hard bed a loose spring jutting painfully into the bruises on his hip. There was so much pain in side but as he brought his knees up close to his face his body shaking with it, silent wails coming form his mouth he couldn't seem to cry. He dug his fingernails into his arms as hard as he could and yanked downward, as little droplets of blood appeared he felt a little better. _

_The memories of the day wouldn't stop attacking him though._

_He was in a different place, not a happy place just an empty place. A place where this wasn't happening. He could almost convince himself now at least for a few seconds at a time. It was strange what people could get used to, and he guessed he was used to this pain now. The horrid sweaty flesh hitting his the grunting. The trainer behind him, the fat one who seemed like he never showered had to stop to pan t for breath. As he did so he shuffled changing position. And something happened, Blaine felt something like a little shock roll through him. Then when the fat trainer started his thrusting again he felt it again. He squeezed his eyes tighter shut and tried to ignore the tiny little tingle he was feeling with the pain. But his traitorous body was reacting to it._

_"No!" He said quietly._

_The trainer behind him gave a short laugh._

_"Didn't know you could speak. But I guess by the time they pass you flesh bags onto me you've learn not to."_

_Blaine started a silent chanting in his head._

_Please no, please no. I don't want this, I only want the pain, please no._

_"Hey, you're getting hard."_

_He felt a hand tugging at him._

_"Guess you like me hey? Well, i'll make sure to give you a good seeing too then."_

_His voice was enough to make Blaine's unruly member go flaccid again. If he had eaten at all he would have thrown up. He was sickening and dirty, how could he react to this?_

_"Never again." He muttered._

* * *

"Take a seat Mr. Hummel."

Kurt sat down on the hard plastic seat of the tiny doctors office. Kurt' like Blaine's doctor, but he felt a little intimidated by her. He knew she didn't think much of slave owners and even though he was sure she knew the situation with him and Blaine was different it was obvious she still didn't trust him much.

"Thank you for seeing me."

"I'm always glad to see an owner who actually cares about his slave. It dousn't happen often."

"Blaine's not my slave, well, I mean I guess technically but he has as much freedom as possible and he's not forced into anything." Kurt took a deep breath.

"He's my boyfriend and I know how that sounds but I swear I didn't persuade him into it, I was trying to so had not to fall for him but he wrote me a love song and..." Kurt petered off under the intense stare of Blaine's doctor.

"You might not believe it but I swear it's the truth."

"If I hear it from Blaine, then maybe I'll believe it."

"He should be visiting you soon."

"Okay, so why are you here?"

"Blaine is unhappy because he's having some trouble... some trouble umm.. getting an erection."

Kurt felt his cheeks heat up.

"And how long have you been sexually active?"

"We're not.. I mean, we only kiss. I haven't actually thought about. Well I think but I mean for much much later. I'm not ready. But it's bothering him. And it's making him unhappy and I don't want him to be unhappy."

Doctor was sat looking at Kurt with his legs cross and an unmoving stare. Kurt could tell she wasn't very impressed with him, she probably thought that she was forcing Blaine into something or making up their relationship.

"You want me to prescribe Viagra?"

"No. No. Not that. I think it's a psychological problem and needs psychological treatment. I know with him being a slave it's difficult. If you can think of anybody who would not mind that he's a slave and would be discreet I would appreciate it. I'm sure we'd find a way to pay."

She seemed to relax a little at Kurt's words.

"You want Blaine to get a therapist."

"Yes."

"Well, I can't argue with that. Leave it with me."

"Um.. Blaine doesn't know I'm here. He doesn't know that I know about this... thing. I over heard a conversation. When he comes to you if you could.. I don't know.. help without letting him know I was here."

She frowned at him.

"Patient doctor confidentiality. Even if you're not my patient."

"Do you think there's anything I can do to help him int the meantime?"

"If you really are as close as you say you are then an open discussion about it. I mean if you're his boyfriend there must have been opportunity for you to notice."

"Um.. I guess I'm a little ignorant on somethings and I never want to invade his space too much."

She gave him another long stare.

"Okay,I'll lend you a book, it's outlawed so you have to be careful with it. Kurt, I would suggest if you really want Blaine to be more comfortable in his own body then you do touch him as much as possible. Let him know that nothing bad's going to happen. Give him as many pleasant experiences with touch as possible. Don't make it sexual. Not even kisses, perhaps try some massages. In his mind being touched means pain and humiliation he needs to rewrite that in his brain. It's an unconscious thing so difficult to change. You'll have to be patient and never push him."

"I wouldn't, he means everything to me."

* * *

Kurt poked his salad with his fork moving it around the plate.

"What's up ducky?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt looked up and sighed.

"Blaine's unhappy about something and I just don't know how to help him. I can't say anymore about it."

"Well I think you both need some distraction. Did you ask him about the cinema on Friday?"

"Oh, no I forgot. Don't look at me like that I'll do it now.

**The guys want to know if you'll come to the cinema with them on Friday? There's only five of us.**

**This Friday? **

**Yeah**

**Busy work day this Friday.**

Kurt sighed again.

"He says no, busy with work.I think he thinks he has to make it up to Dad because... because he gave him the job." Kurt lied quickly.

"What about next Friday?" Mercedes asked getting out her own phone and starting to text.

**What about next Friday?**

**Next Friday sounds great.**

"He says next Friday works."

"Tina and Mike have said yes but I haven't got hold of Finn and Rachel."

"I'll ask them when I get home."

"That works."

"Thanks for changing the date just for Blaine. It means a lot to me and I'm sure it'll mean a lot to him."

"Well, he actually works. So we have to make some allowances." Mercedes said with a smile.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me about your trouble in paradise."

"No. It's not trouble and it's not paradise. It's actually real and that makes it so much better." Kurt said with a smile.

"Umhumm."

"Hey don't hate me because I'm happy. Most of the time."

* * *

Okay, so the idea was to make Blaine feel comfortable with Kurt touching him without it being to do with sexual. And Kurt had got a book on massage and stated reading it and planned on buying some nice smelling oils and candles and relaxing music to create an atmosphere. So why was it that he was now pushed up against his boyfriend moaning hungrily into his ear as he sucked on his neck and hand splayed out across his back? Oh god, they needed to stop, they needed to slow down. This wasn't how thing's were meant to happen and these pants were way to tight. Good why did Blaine seem so.. hungry. He had literally been attacking him for over half and hour. His lips were everywhere, pulling down at the edges of his short sleeved t-shirt, over his biceps, there wasn't a single inch of skin on show that Blaine hadn't devoured. They had never been like this, never.

Kurt pulled away panting heavily lying flat on the bed. He was surprised when Blaine turned and pressed him into the bed. He'd ever done this before. Kurt respected Blaine's space as much as possible because he knew it would panic him but Kurt also knew that Blaine avoided this because he assumed everything that he found difficult would also be horrid for Kurt, that was just the associations he had in his mind. But now his boyfriend was pressing into him warm and heavy and that strange mixture between comfort and 'oh so hot' and hands were sliding down his chest touching leaving trail marks and then Kurt's breath hitched in a sudden moment of discomfort as Blaine's hand passed that assumed no go line and stroked lightly over the front of his grey cotton pants causing a light friction that felt good and bad all at once.

Kurt caught Blaine's hand. he took two deep breaths because he knew he had to say this in the right way if he didn't want to upset Blaine when he was still tense over the fight and the reasons behind for it. When he was ready he opened his eyes and looked up at Blaine. Usually when they made out their was something soft to Blaine, his eyes were usually wide and glittering, he was easy to smile and to laugh but now their was something... well off. His eyes were harder and darker than usual his jaw set and when he talked it was just slightly pleading.

"Kurt, it's okay. I can do this for you. I don't mind. I want you to feel good."

Kurt shook his head and sat up forcing Blaine to do the same. He cupped his neck and spoke as directly and unemotionally as he could.

"I know. But I'm not ready, it feels good but it's just not the right time." He stoked his hand down Blaine's cheek. "Could you just wait a bit longer for me?"

Blaine was frowning but he still nodded.

"Of curse."

"Cuddle?"

"Please."

Kurt laid back down and let Blaine rest his head against his chest. He felt so distant from him even though he was right there, he could reach out and stroke those fabulous curls if he wanted. He laid wondering what was up with him and what had caused this sudden 'need' in Blaine. Was he trying to make up for the 'problem' was he trying to prove himself, trying to be a 'man' for Kurt? They were going to have to have a serious conversation and soon but this was obviously not the right time. Maybe he should hurry up with his plans.

* * *

When Blaine walked in Kurt was till lighting the candles. He'd gone for lavender, year it smelt like his grandma but this was meant to be relaxing and now sexual and there was no doubt that for him the scent was both of those things hopefully for Blaine too. Blaine took in his room, laid with fresh new yellow satin sheet (yellow, a totally none sexual color) and with candles lit and the wind flute music already playing on the C.D. player. His lips quirked upwards and he narrowed his eyes.

"Kurt, what is this?"

"A surprise, well a gift of sorts."

Kurt walked over and kissed his boyfriend lightly on the lips.

"You're all sweaty from the garage, why don't you go shower."

"Okay.." Blaine said drawing out the word. "Just let me grab something to change into."

"Shorts, or your swim trunks will do." Kurt said watching nervously as his boyfriend froze on the way to the chest of draws.

"Kurt, what.."

"Do you trust me?"

He nodded.

"Yes. I do."

"Then could you just trust me on this one."

Blaine gave a short nod as he pulled out his swim trunks from the draw he spoke in a somewhat croaky voice, hiding his face from Kurt.

"Is this about a couple of nights ago? Because I think you're right. I think we should wait."

"No." Kurt walked over and wrapped his arms around his back wanting him to feel secure.

"Neither of us are going to do anything like that without talking about it first, okay?"

"Okay. Then, uh what is this all about?"

"You've just seemed so stressed lately I wanted to help. I wanted to give you a massage. I know you're not really too comfortable with being touched in certain ways but I thought if you were safe and you knew nothings going to happen then you might be able to relax. I'd stop any moment you asked me to but please please can we try?"

Blaine was still under his arms. Kurt waited wondering if he would let him.

Eventually he answered.

"Okay, but Kurt. I'm sorry if this doesn't go how you want it to."

"If it doesn't then it's me who should be apologizing."

Blaine relaxed a little leaning back into his arms and Kurt nuzzled his neck a little before forcing himself to pull away. This wasn't going to be sexual.

"Go shower, I'm almost finished up here."

When Blaine came back in with a cloud of clean masculine sea fresh scent Kurt had laid out a fresh towel to clean his hands or mop up and spills and the massage oil and lighted all the candles and burnt some oil to add to effect. And it really did act to the effect he was already feeling woozy and when he turned to see Blaine's tan skin glow warm under the candle light he could have swooned then and there- Really, stunningly beautiful, there were not words.

"SOUHLIEDOWN."

"What?"

Kurt took a deep breath.

"Lie down please, on your stomach."

He turned away but he still noticed the deep breath the Blaine took in. Asking him to lie flat down whilst Kurt hoovered over him was going to aggravate some major triggers for him. Just trust him to tell you if he's not ready Kurt said silently to himself.

"Okay." Kurt busied himself rubbing the massage oil between his hands to warm it up like the book told him to then he climbed onto the bed where Blaine was lying with his head resting on his folded arms. Kurt could tell how tense he was just from looking at him, he almost backed out but reminded himself that this tension was the reason for doing this, they had to move past this and this was the only way.

He started by placing his hands on Blaine's shoulder as the book had said and firmly (but not too firmly) needed at the muscles with his thumbs moving towards the neck whew he took on a circular movement. Kurt carried on for a few minutes the feeling of the movement was mesmerizing.

"Is this okay?"

"Yeah."

Kurt carried on moving lower dancing over the broad shoulders. The muscles underneath him were becoming softer as Blaine became less Blaine relaxed Kurt stopped concentrating so hard on what he was doing and and just started to enjoy touching his boyfriend and making him feel good.

The supple flesh under his finger tips so much warm skin. The plains and valleys the dip of his spin and the way the broadness of his shoulder narrowed as they went down towards his backside. God, he was a landscape of his own, so so beautiful. He'd never had chance to look this much at a man before. Never got to stop and appreciate the sheer perfection of muscles and skin even the light patches of the scars which he thought would make him wince knowing how Blaine had got them. But they seemed to add to the perfection, glowing lightly in the candle light against the darkness of the rest of Blaine's skin.

Kurt reminded himself that he was meant to be rubbing Blaine's leg muscles before moving back up to the lower back. Kurt slide down the bed and worked on the lower thighs and calf muscles. They weren't the nicest part of a body but they were strong muscles. He spent some time on them and then moved up to his lower back. Kurt loved the way his back dipped downwards and then back up slightly as it went towards his rounded...

He let out a breathy sigh.

"Blaine."

He closed his eyes for a second and chastised himself. He had just let on how turned on he was with one word.

"Mmmm."Blaine replied.

"Are you okay?"

"S'good, you?."

"Mumhum, you're .."

Blaine didn't like to be called beautiful, apparently it had more of those bad associations but there just wasn't another word for it.

'Beautiful." Kurt said with awe.

But Blaine didn't even tense in the slightest. Perhaps they could get rid of that association at least.

He could stay touching Blaine like that forever but it wasn't going to work, he was so painfully hard and he couldn't let on. He had to let Blaine stay relaxed without making it at all sexual. Even if at the moment his head was full of rare thoughts that he shouldn't be thinking.

"Close your eyes."

"They are closed."

Kurt got the remote and turned off the music. He knew he shouldn't kiss Blaine but he just couldn't help it , he bent down and placed a kiss on the top of his shoulder.

"Just sleep."

"Mmm."

Kurt got up and blew out the candles hoping Blaine wouldn't look up and see the state he was in then he quietly left him laid out on the bed.

"Goodnight." He whispered.

* * *

Kurt gave a sigh of relief as he undid the zip of his trousers and freed moaned the instant he touched himself. It didn't take long. Not with images of Blaine's perfect toned body flickering through his mind. It used to feel wrong to do this, but he was in love with Blaine he wasn't just using the thoughts for him for sexual pleasure.

His hips stuttered a couple of times and released in a long stream over his hand. He sat on the cold tiled floor for a moment as his body shook with aftershocks. Damn, that had been intense.

* * *

Kurt hummed as he whisked his pancake mix. He'd woken up feeling unusually happy and the day promised to be a good one. Kurt loved Thursday's just because he could see Blaine a little earlier than usual when he came to the school. As it thinking of him summoned him Blaine came strolling into the kitchen.

He came over and stood behind Kurt and kissed his cheek. The he took Kurt's shoulder and gently turned him around to give him a long lingering kiss on the lips.

"Last night was wonderful, thank you."

"I liked it too, we'll do it again sometime. Finn close your mouth."

Instead Finn grabbed his plate and headed out the kitchen. Honestly, the minds of teenage boys Kurt thought before reminding himself that at times he was not much better.

"So, is it the gym or the piano today?"

"Um..About that." Blaine said stepping back. "I forgot to tell you but I have a doctors appointment, just a check up but I completely forgot about it. I won't be going to McKinley today."

"Oh." Kurt said trying to sound disappointed when in his mind he was relieved.

Finally.

* * *

_I'm trying Kurt. _

_The doctor has found somebody I can talk to. She said she would talk to Burt about paying for it but perhaps he can take the majority of it from my wage. It's going to be so hard to say the things that I've only written here but everybody says that it will help. And I want to be good for you Kurt, I want to give you everything a normal boyfriend would. I want to be with you. I love you Kurt. So so much. I know you say it doesn't matter but one day, one day I hope that you can touch me without me flinching away. I'm trying so hard to just be normal._


	22. Chapter 22

_"I need to inform you that usually sessions are confidential."_

_"This one isn't?"_

_"Well I was wondering why you asked for it to be recorded?"_

_"One day I want to be able to confess everything to my boyfriend. I thought I could give him this, if I can't bring myself to talk to him. Can I ask a question?"_

_"Usually I'm the one who does that but as this is the first session I'll make an allowance."_

_"Why did you take on my case? I know that's it's unusual."_

_"I want to know what makes us different."_

_"Do you mean as a gay man or as a slave?"_

_"Mainly as a slave. Does that bother you?"_

_"I appreciate that you're being honest with me."_

_"Now let's get to the real thing, why are you here?"_

_There was a crackling silence._

_"I can't have sex with my boyfriend."_

_"Do you mean your master?"_

_"Yes. He's the man who legally owns me."_

_"But you refer to him as your boyfriend?"_

_"I was a gift for him but he doesn't believe in slavery. He never touched me and eventually I grew to trust him and we became friends then eventually more than friends."_

_"How long has he been your owner?"_

_"Almost ten months."_

_"And you've never had sex?"_

_"No."_

_"Does he expect you to top?"_

_"I don't know, we've never discussed it. And I've never thought of it."_

_"So tell me, what is the reason you can't have sex?"_

_"I have an erection problem."_

_"And what's the reason behind that?"_

_"Isn't that what I'm here to find out?"_

_"I want to know what you think the reason is?"_

_It was a long time before Blaine answered._

_"I'm afraid."_

_"What of?"_

_"Being hurt again."_

_You're afraid that the sex will physically hurt?"_

_"No. I'm afraid that I'll have my heart broken._

_"Why are you afraid that you'll get your heartbroken?"_

_"Eventually he's going to realize that I'm not what he wants. Then he's going to hate me because I was selfish and took away all the chances he had to have a brilliant first boyfriend, to fall in love and to loose his virginity with somebody for whom it was a special moment that they had waited for ad wanted and didn't spend the whole time terrified and thinking of some sadistic guy that raped and beat him."_

_"I guess we've got a place to start. You talk about rape, when was that?"_

_"I was trained as a sex slave, do you know what they do to people who are trained to be sex slaves?"_

_"No, why don't you tell me about it?"_

_"I was raped, twenty six times. If you class them all as rape."_

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_"I mean that some of the sexual acts were not.." Blaine sighed. " I mean they made me do other things, Is wasn't always,.. their was oral sex and being taught how to pleasure a master in various ways."_

_"And you can remember every single time that you were forced to carry out one of these acts?"_

_"Yes. Is that strange?"_

_"No, do you know what we have to do?"_

_"No."_

_"Talk about every time and we'll talk about your boyfriend and why you don't think you're good enough for him. Then perhaps he can come into one of our sessions and tel you what he thinks of that. And we're going to talk about how we can detach these memories or rape from the situations you are in with your boyfriend so that you can feel safe when the two of you are having sexual contact."_

* * *

Kurt couldn't figure out what was wrong with Blaine. He'd come in a little later than usual and Kurt was doing homework. Kurt felt rather disappointed when he looked at the clock and realized that it was late and Blaine hadn't come up to the his room and kissed him on the cheek like he usually did when he came in. Thinking he'd not returned yet Kurt had gone downstairs and found Blaine in the kitchen over the frying pan making curry. Kurt stared for a moment but shook the shock off, perhaps he just forgot, or was particularly hungry for chicken curry.

"Hi Hunny." He said walking past and kissing Blaine n his cheek "How was work?"

"Good."

Kurt froze for a moment. Blaine usually would give him some little detail of his life, some joke that one of the guys had said or a little annoyance or a flirtatious customer. He'd say something even on the most boring of days.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

Blaine turned around with a false smile.

"Yes, of course." He pecked Kurt on the mouth. "Curry?"

"Sounds good." Kurt answered. He watched as Blaine turned back to the frying pan. It was obvious that something was wrong, and equally obvious that he didn't want to talk about it. Kurt thought for a moment about the best way to cheer him up.

"How about some Toy Story tonight?"

"No, I'm tired. I'm going to have an early night."

"Oh, okay."

"If you want to go watch it the curry's going to be another twenty minutes."

"Oh.. okay." Kurt said again. For a moment he wanted to cry and then he reminded himself that he was not always the best boyfriend either. He complained about silly little things like Rachel getting all the solo's or the jocks with their slushies. He could be a bitch at times about other peoples outfits and he did occasionally sulk. And when he did those things Blaine listened intently or held his hand or told him in gentle terms that he needed to be less judgmental. He couldn't hold a little moodiness against Blaine. So instead he went to watch toy story and when Blaine shouted that the curry was ready that sat side by side at the table barely saying a word.

As Blaine was putting away the dishes Kurt was silently begging that he would turn round and speak to him. His wishes were answered when Blaine hesitated in the doorway on the way to bed and turned around. For an instant he looked shy and downtrodden an echo of the slave that had arrived unannounced on their doorstep almost a year before. But when he started to speak Kurt could only concentrate on his words and not how he looked saying them.

"Kurt when you think of sex..what role do you think of?"

Kurt was in shock. It was not a question he was expecting. They didn't talk about sex. And Kurt blushed to think of the fact that Blaine knew he thought of sex though of course he did, they were teenage boys.

"I.. uh.. I don't know.. I'm not sure what.. I guess." Kurt tried to answer the question.

"Sorry I embarrassed you." Blaine said turning to go.

"No wait. Look, I.. are you talking about like,oral and stuff? Because I've only just started reading on it and I haven't put any thought into it. I mean you know I'm happy to wait or not to do that stuff at all."

"No, I just.." Blaine ran his hand though his hair in frustration. "It doesn't mater."

"If you were going to ask then it does matter to you and just because its awkward for the both of us doesn't mean we should avoid it. I mean, there's going to be awkwardness at times isn't there? And we have survived quite a few awkward moments already,."

Blaine actually smiled and nodded.

"Yes I guess you're right. I was trying to say that as you are my master..."

"Blaine!"

"As I thought of you as my master for such a long time I just always assumed that you would.. top. But I've just figured out that that might not be the case and I wanted to ask.."

"Oh."

So this was to do with Blaine's problem again.

"I um.. I guess I.. my thoughts don't usually go that far.. but I guess I want to try both."

Blaine looked shocked for a moment.

"You really want to try bottoming?"

"Yes."  
"Why? It's .." Blaine shook his head as if trying to rid himself of certain thoughts.

"Because it's you, and I want to experience that with you."

Blaine shook his head.

"I could never do that to you. I could never hurt you like that."

"That's okay. I'm not asking you to do anything, it was just a hypothetical answer to a hypothetical question."

Blaine just nodded again.

"Goodnight Kurt."

"Blaine, when the time comes we'll find a way to deal with it."

Blaine just nodded and turned his back.

* * *

"Mr. Shue, I know how much you love disco but I don't think that this is going to impress the judges enough."

"You're right. And do you know what I think will impress the judges, a song opened by our very own Mr. Kurt Hummel."

Kurt sat up straight and looked around at his glee mates to be sure that he heard right. Yep, they were all looking at him and smiling and nodding approvingly.

"Do you think you're up to it Kurt?"

"Definitely Mr. Shue."

* * *

Kurt practically bounced through the door. He saw Blaine's high tops by the door and excited to be able to tell him his news he ran up the stairs two at a time. Blaine's door was open and Kurt saw Blaine lying flat on the bed with his radio on. He sat up when he heard Kurt enter.

"Guess what?" Kurt said jumping onto the bed next to him and moving in to kiss him. He was really surprised when Blaine sharply jerked away. Kurt moved back as well, the look of surprised hurt on his face must have been obvious. Blaine met his eyes for a moment and then looked away.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not in the mood."

"That's okay." Kurt said though it really wasn't. "Want to talk about it?"

"No." Blaine gave him a false smile and put his hands on his knee as if nothing had happened. "Tell me what you're so happy about?"

"Mr. Shue gave me a song for the competition. Well, the opening of a song, but it's still just me on the stage singing."

"That's fantastic Kurt." The smile was real this time so Kurt laid back and started talking about what the song possibilities were and how pissed off Rachel was and how they had gone for a quick coffee at the Lima Bean to celebrate.

* * *

Kurt looked at his phone again.

**_Blaine, are you okay? Where are you?_**

It was Thursday and Kurt had been waiting in the choir room for half an hour. They always meet here. Kurt had gone to check the gym but no Blaine. And after the second unanswered phone call Kurt was really starting to worry.

He put his phone back in his pocket and decided to drive home. When he got there he could call the garage and find out if Blaine was still working. Maybe he'd got delayed. Maybe he'd forgot his phone at home. There were a thousand innocent reasons why he was not there. But deep inside Kurt knew that none of them were the reason Blaine hadn't come.

* * *

Blaine's shoes were in the rack again. He was in the house. Kurt ran up the stairs. He stopped at Blaine's door but there was no answer.

"Blaine?"

Kurt put his hand on the door handle and slowly opened it. At first he thought the room was empty, the bed perfectly made and everything in it's right place as Blaine liked to keep things. But there was a noise, a shuffling breathy noise and Kurt's eyes finally alighted on a folded up curly haired figure in the corner by the bed.

He ran across the room and fell onto his knees beside his boyfriend reaching out to pull him into his arms.

"Oh god, what's wrong?"

"Don't touch me." Blaine sobbed. Kurt's hands froze exactly where they were then fell to his sides.

Not knowing what to do Kurt sat down a foot away from Blaine. His legs pulled up to his chest just like his boyfriend. Kurt listened to the breathless sobbing, all he wanted was to wrap his arms around him and hold him but Blaine had asked him to keep his distance. So he was going to do what Blaine had asked because he wanted to comfort him not make him more uncomfortable. But of course not being able to touch him he didn't know how to comfort him. But eventually the distance between them was too much for him to bare.

"Can I please just hold your hand?"

Blaine didn't move but Kurt took a deep breath and reached out to touch Blaine's elbow. Then when Blaine didn't pull away he inched his hand along Blaine's arm until he found Blaine's hand. Blaine's trembling fingers wrapped around his.

It was literally hours. Blaine sobbed until he couldn't anymore then Kurt swore he drifted off to sleep for a little while and all the time he sat their his legs going numb waiting and waiting for Blaine to tell him what was wrong because it was terrifying to see him in such a state.

"I have to tell you something?"

Blaine's voice was croaky and quiet but it made Kurt jump. He'd thought he was still sleeping.

"Okay."

"Everyday this week I've been going to see a shrink."

Kurt took a deep breath, so the doctor had found somebody? That was good. It was Thursday so that meant that Blaine had been to see her four times.

"Okay." Kurt breathed. "That's a good thing. I think."

"But I, today I ran out."

"Why?"

"It was too much."

"That's okay."

"No it's not. " Blaine looked up at him, his face red, little veins having broken under the skin of his eyes. "How is this okay Kurt?"

"How many times have you cried since you've been here?"

Blaine sniffed and thought about it.

"I.. there was the time I kissed you."

"Yeah."

"After one of my nightmares."

"Yeah."

"Once when your dad was in hospital."

Kurt nodded he'd not known that Blaine had cried then. He had been so strong and there for him. He'd tried to protect him.

"So overall you've cried about what happened to you twice?"

"I think I cried a lot during the first few weeks I was at the training center."

"Okay, but since you've cried twice. You have all these emotions locked up and don't think crying twice is enough to get rid of them, If I was you I'd let myself cry a good hour everyday for about twenty years."

"Thank god you're not my doctor."

Kurt giggled.

Blaine grabbed his other hand.

"I just want you to know that I'm trying Kurt. I'm trying to be better."

"You cant be better. You're trying to get better."

"Okay." Blaine said looking down obviously giving him that argument.

"But I'm trying."

"I know you are. And I appreciate it, but an hour everyday, that must be emotionally exhausting, perhaps you're trying a little to hard. I mean for four days you've been talking about really difficult stuff for an hour. I mean, give yourself a break."

"I don't talk the whole hour. I'm quiet a lot, thinking about what I want to say."

Kurt nodded.

"Have you talked about him yet? the one who scares you?"

Blaine shook his head.

"I saw him today Kurt. I mean I know I didn't really see him but as I walked out the clinic I swore he was following me and as I looked around I thought he was there. It wasn't him but.. I just, i feel like if I talk about him he's going to come back to get me.

Kurt squeezed his hand

"You know nobody is ever going to hurt you again."

"A part of me knows that. But a part of me fights it."

"Okay."

"There was a night when he just tied me up and looked at me."

"The entire night you were just waiting for him to do something else?"

Blaine nodded.

"And before I came to live here he had me one last time and he told me he hoped that they sent me back because then he wouldn't have to worry about not permanently damaging me."

"I think he was the one permanently damaged."

This was the only time Blaine had talked about the man who scared him so much and Kurt didn't know what to think. It was nice that he was opening up but obviously it was only because the wounds had been reopened but perhaps they had to be to be healed.

"So if you don't talk about him what do you talk about?"

"The others."

Kurt took a deep breath. His chest was literally hurting as if his heart was being wrenched in two.

"Your first master?"

Blaine shook his head.

"No not him, the other five trainers."

Kurt nodded slowly. He knew this question was going to kill a part of his soul forever but he had to ask it.

"Did they all.."

Blaine looked at him.

"Would you hate me if you knew how many?"

"I would never hate you, I might just hate the world though."

"You're too good to ever hate the world."

"Then no harm can come from telling me." Kurt said with a little smile holding his hand as if it was the most simple of requests.

"There was the first master. Six trainers and two maintenance men."

Kurt nodded, nine, his brain just couldn't process it. there were nine awful people out there nine people who had taken away his loves rights and hurt him physically and psychologically. They were silent for a long time.

"Do you hate me now?"

"No. I just.. Can we sleep? I feel so tired all of a sudden."

Blaine nodded.

"I'd like that."

Kurt got up and pulled Blaine to his feel then they climbed onto opposite ends of the bed and met in the middle clinging to each other as if they would never let go.


	23. Chapter 23

_"You've mentioned you're father but you haven't mentioned your mother."_

_"There's not much to say. I don't think I ever knew her. She was such a quiet and distant woman. And she let me go."_

_"Is there anybody in your family who you think would have accepted your sexuality?"_

_"Maybe Cooper."_

_"Your bother?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Where does your brother think you are at the moment?"_

_"I don't know. I have no idea what my family have told everybody about my disappearance."_

_"Do you miss him?"_

_"Yes, If I miss anything about that life it's him."_

_"Do you not miss any of your friends?"_

_"I had friends but I wasn't honest with them, I wasn't honest with myself."_

_"Blaine, let's have a moment to talk about something positive? What's good about your life now?"_

_"The Hummel's accept me, and the guys where I don't know I'm a slave but they don't mind that I'm gay, They accept me because I'm good at what I do. And I get to write songs and play the guitar and piano which is good. I mean, I know I don't have the freedom to be whatever I want to be but I can now be who I am. I have some different dreams now."_

_"Do you think if things didn't go well with Kurt the Hummel's would still allow you in their house?"_

_"I know they would. I know that how ever badly I hurt Kurt he's still going to ask his parents to look after me. He know what I have to loose in this."_

_"You have a lot of faith in him."_

_"Yes."_

_"Are they a surrogate family to you?"_

_"No, well maybe. It's more that when I watch them I realize I never knew what family really was."_

_"Blaine?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Can we talk about the day that you were taken into slavery?"_

_Blaine took a deep breath._

_"You can stop anytime you want."_

_"Okay, I'll try."_

* * *

Kurt stared across at the empty place in front of him.

"Perhaps if we call him again?"

"Kurt, we called twice it's obvious he doesn't want to come down." Carol said.

Kurt sighed and pushed his couscous around on his plate. He and Blaine had a good weekend, they'd gone clothes shopping and baked cookies together. But now it was Monday and Blaine had been locked away in his room ever since Kurt had got back from had been giving him space. He knew he had been to the psychiatrist and might need time alone but he had expected to see him at dinner. Had been waiting for it actually. Now with Blaine's plate sat in front of an empty chair Kurt was worried. he forced himself to eat quite quickly and then picked up the plate to take to Blaine and rushed up the stairs before Carol or his Dad could comment.

Kurt knocked on Blaine's door. He knew he wasn't going to get an answer but he was going to go in anyway.

"It's just me, I'm coming in for a moment."

He was hoping not to see Blaine curled up in a ball in a corner. But he was sat on the bed, his arms crossed. His posture suggested annoyance but his eyes were dead.

"I brought you some dinner."

Blaine looked up at him. Not even smiling.

"I'm not hungry."

"Do you want to be alone?"

Blaine silently shook his head.

Kurt went over and sat on the bed keeping a distance from Blaine.

"What do you need?"

Blaine reached out and took his hand.

"Be with me, please."

Kurt gently pulled his hand away and lied down tugging Blaine into his arms. He was so happy to just be allowed to touch Blaine this time. Perhaps it was actually getting easier for him. Blaine hid his face in his chest, he looked so young. Kurt held him close and stroked his fingers through Blaine's hair humming slightly. He tried to hum the song that Blaine had written to ask him out. Blaine hadn't played it for him for a few weeks. It was usually their thing, Saturday nights in together singing to that song with some candles, some kisses and lots of talking. After gently singing 'I want you baby' Blaine looked up and smiled at him.

"Ready to talk?"

"Yeah." Blaine said.

"What did you talk about today?"

"My family and my first master." Kurt knew he had tensed up but there was not much he could do about it.

"I don't know his name." Blaine said quietly. " I feel like I should know his name, maybe it would make him less of a monster for me. But it's not possible to find out."

Kurt shook his head.

"I wish there was a way if that's what you think would help."

"You don't think it would?"

"I don't know, do you really want to know that he's a he has a job, some sort of family. Maybe it's better to see a monster than a bad human being."

Blaine was silent.

Kurt sighed. He just wish he knew what to say.

"Blaine, will you eat a little bit, I'm worried about you."  
Blaine nodded and sat up reaching for the plate. He ate in silence but it wasn't uncomfortable, they were used to being sad around each other now. They were growing to accept the fact that all they needed sometimes was to have each other ate half his meal and then put it aside and turned to Kurt.

"Will you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Could you rub my shoulders?"

Kurt nodded, pleasantly surprised. He liked that Blaine was asking him for something. Blaine sat up and Kurt knelt behind him he kneaded the muscles just below the nape of Blaine's neck smiling a little too himself when he felt Blaine relax against him.

"Did you pull a muscle?" Kurt asked conversationally.

"No, I just want to be touched by you and this seemed the least scary way. I mean.. I don't mean that.." Blaine turned around and gave him a worried look.

"It's fine. I know what you mean."

Kurt leaned forwards and pecked him on the lips.

"Thank you." Blaine said laying back down on the bed and holding his arms out. Kurt smiled and laid his head on his boyfriends chest hearing the steady heartbeat. They laid together in the opposite position to what they were before, supporting each other, taking alternative roles. Yes, Blaine needed him a lot at the moment but they could do this, they could be equal partners.

" Anytime." Kurt sighed happily hooking his leg around one of Blaine's so they were wrapped around each other.

" What song did Mr. Shue pick for you?"

Kurt sighed and let himself collapse back against the pillows.

"Oh god, that man and his love of disco."

* * *

Kurt glanced through the doorway. His Dad was exactly where he thought he would be, in front of the T.V. watching the match. Kurt hummed quietly as he walked through to the kitchen and picked up the plate of snacks he had previously made up. Then he walked confidently into the living room and placed the plate of hummus and vegetable sticks in front of his father then sat down.

Burt glanced up at him then reached for a carrot stick.

"Thanks kid."

Kurt sat watching the little figures on the t.v. running from one end of the pitch to the other counting silently.

One hundred and eighteen, one hundred and nineteen, one hundred and twenty.

"What's the score?"

Burt sighed and grabbed the controller muting the T.V.

"Make it quick."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I said make it quick, I know you want to talk and I want to relax and watch the match."

"Blaine is having a hard time with the psychiatry."

"I know."

"I was wondering if there was some way to make it easier on him."

"I think that it's going to be hard no matter what we do Kurt."

Kurt nervously grabbed a carrot. His Dad wanted him to be quick so he should just get it over with.

"I was thinking, he has difficulty at night.."

"No Kurt."

"You don't know what I was going to say."

"You want to sleep with Blaine. The answer is no. I'm not allowing that. "

"It's not like anything would happen." Kurt complained.

"I know that, but still. You're under my roof and for now I'm saying no."

"But what if he has a nightmare?" Kurt whined. "Honestly what's wrong with us just sleeping together?"

"You can go and calm him. Or if he's particularly upset then I'll make an exception but Blaine has to do this on his own, he has to realize that he can do this on his own and not become reliant on you."

"That's ridiculous. I was really hoping that you could talk to me about this like an adult."

"Kurt, you and Blaine are eighteen and I know you're in love but at your age you should take things slow. If you believe that you are going to be together for the rest of your life then you can take your time on these things."

"But.." Kurt tried to think of an argument for that. "But, I.. I mean.. just."

"Oh, oh, damn. How could he miss that shot."

Kurt sighed and stood up.

"Is the conversation over?"

"Yep."

"You won't reconsider?"

"Nope."

Kurt thought about slamming the door on the way out but he knew that it would just prove that he wasn't old enough to share a bed with his boyfriend.

* * *

Kurt pressed the key again.

"Want me to teach you to play don't cry for me Argentina?"

"Maybe another day, right now I want to hear whatever it was you were scribbling out when I came in to say goodnight last night."

"I wasn't working on a song. I was writing my diary. Move up." Kurt moved along the seat and Blaine sat beside him in front of the keyboard. Blaine quickly ran his fingers along the key tapping out a quick melody.

"How about a bit of Wicked?"

"Hmm.. Maybe later. You won't believe what Dad said yesterday, he wouldn't let me sleep with you because you would become reliant on me."

"He's right."

"What..." Kurt stared at him blinking at his boyfriend. "We're a couple."  
Blaine put his hand on his leg.

"And we can be a couple but I'd hate to be too reliant on you Kurt. I need to be able to take care of myself and do things for myself and have my own life, you and your Dad have given me that and it's a good healthy thing. We are a couple and you are the most important thing to me but we can be the most important things in each others life and still have things independent of each other."

Kurt moved his leg away.

"So you don't want to sleep with me?"

Blaine smiled and leaned over to kiss Blaine cheek.

"One day I will get to be with you every night but as it is I want that to be something special, something that we choose to do and aren't forced to do by my anxiety."

"Well, we can't even choose to sleep together because dad says it's not right. I don't' see why he gets to judge."

"For now he's right. I am in a bad place. I could easily become reliant on you for emotional support. It's too much for one person, that's why I have to go to the trained councilor. Kurt, when we are ready to take that step we will go to him together and tell him we are ready and I'm sure when that day comes he's going to let us share a room."

Kurt let out a little whine and laid his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I really just wanted you to be pissed off with me not to make me see sense."

"Sorry." Blaine said placing a kiss to his forehead. "Want to watch project runway and get pissed off with anybody who dares to use jersey."

"There's a time and a place for jersey. And it's the nineties."

* * *

On Thursday Kurt was again left waiting for Blaine. When he didn't turn up after ten minutes Kurt knew where Blaine was. He drove back to the house and went straight to Blaine's room. He knocked quietly.

"Blaine it's me. If you don't want me to come in just tell me."

Kurt waited and he didn't hear anything.

"Blaine? Coming in now."

When Kurt walked in he felt his stomach drop. Blaine was in a ball on the floor again. Kurt took a deep breath and decided to go for making as light a deal out of it as possible. He walked in and sat on the floor next to Blaine.

"You know you really do look adorable in that sweater."

Blaine looked up at Kurt, his face was ashen.

"Thanks." He muttered.

"Bad session again?"

"Yeah."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

Kurt nodded silently.

"I'm sorry." Blaine's voice broke. "I'm sorry."

"No, come here." Kurt pulled him into his shoulder.

"I miss him.. I miss him Kurt."

"Who?"

"My brother. I miss him. We were so close as children."

This time when Blaine started to cry it was different. It was a heartbroken sobbing. Blaine wasn't crying over the pain of his past he was crying over the pain of his future. He was crying because he was going to have a future without his brother.

"Wait, Blaine don't you have an address or something?"

"He lives in LA. After finishing studying law like my Dad wanted he went to do a post grad at the uni."

"How about we try and find him?"

"I don't know what my parents said about me Kurt."

Kurt squeezed his hand.

"Well, do you think he would believe you over your parents?"  
"I don't know. We hadn't spoken to each other in ages we just grew apart. But he and my parents were really arguing when I left because he was determined to become an actor."

"He sounds like you. If he started at the start of this academic year then he might not have finished yet."

Blaine was quiet for a long moment then he whispered.

"But what if they find me."

Kurt held him as close as he could.

"They can't do anything to you. Come on, tell me all about your brother. I want to know."

"We used to sing together."  
"Oh, two handsome Anderson boys, did you dance too?"  
"Yes." Blaine sunk himself down onto Kurt's lap. Kurt smiled a little.

Two hours later Blaine was lying fast asleep with his head in Kurt's lap. Kurt felt he could sit there all night with his gorgeous boyfriend after he had fallen asleep talking about his brother.

Kurt looked up when the door creaked open. Burt looked in.

"He misses his brother." Kurt said quietly.

Burt nodded.

"You can stay here tonight."

"Thanks."

"There's pasta in the fridge."

Kurt nodded.

Kurt reached over to turn off the alarm. Then turned back to continue watching his simply adorable when sleeping boyfriend. His thick eyelashes were fluttering gently against his cheek. Kurt bent forwards and kissed him gently. Blaine grumbled sleepily. Last night Blaine had woken up in Kurt's lap. They had gone downstairs to eat and then they had laid together and Kurt had decided to talk about his mother.

"Blaine, sweetie it's morning."

Blaine turned and hid his face in his pillow.

"Not morning."

"It is sweetie."

"No."

Kurt laughed and pulled the pillow away from his face.

"You're beautiful."

Blaine turned over with a sigh.

"Are you going to be alright?"  
Blaine nodded quietly.

"Take a sickly, and look after yourself then if you feel up to it come out with us tonight."

"The movie?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Okay, that movie was fabulous! Anne Hathaway is just getting better." Kurt said as he walked out blinking in the light of the hallway.

"So are you no longer mad at her for.." Tina asked.

"We do not talk of that."

Kurt caught the fact that Blaine meet her eyes and rolled them.

"Did you just roll your eyes." Kurt said looking between them.

"Uh.." Blaine said.

"You were? Weren't you? Oh my god. You were. That is brilliant."

Kurt was so happy that Blaine was one comfortable enough to roll his eyes at him and two to share a sarcastic moment with Tina.

"Uh..I don't understand you."

"You were rolling your eyes with Tina, that's like the first sign of hag friendship."

"You do realize you're making this a little awkward right with your over reaction to everything right." Tina said.

Mercedes and Mike had joined them whilst they had been speaking.

"Do you guys want to come with us to Rachel's?"

Kurt looked over at Blaine silently asking him if he wanted to go.

"No." Kurt said looking back. "We're going to go to go get ice cream."  
Blaine gave him a little smile.

"I'll be over at Rachel's tomorrow for a sleepover so she won't miss me."  
"Well is you say so. Have a good night."

"We will Mike thanks."

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's back as they walked out the building and into the streets. It was quiet being that time of the night when the children have gone to bed but those of a partying age were not yet ready to go out. It was starting to get dark but the streetlights had not yet turned on. There were a few people mulling around the cinema but as they walked towards the small ice-cream shop on the edge of the town there were less and less people.

"So, how was your day?"

"Good, honestly. I just spent the day relaxing. I'm so glad we're going to spend some time alone together. I feel like this week we've not actually got to enjoy our time together."

"Yeah, it's been tough but I think it's necessary. I think you need to talk about everything that's bothering you. I mean, Blaine, I didn't even know you had a brother."

Blaine nodded solemnly.

"Anyway let's just forget all that for tonight. Let's go get ice-cream. I'm three flavors away from having tried them all."

"You know they're seasonal right. If you get the mini cups you could get all three flavors tonight."

"No." Blaine sighed.

"Calories? Because I have to say you look fantastic." Kurt looked his boyfriend up and down obviously and Blaine shook his head at him.

"No, one's fruity one creamy and ones chocolatey."

"Oh, it sucks when your favorites are at different ends of the ice-cream scale."

They had been so involved in their conversation that they hadn't noticed the sound of footsteps falling heavily behind them.

Kurt felt a hand grab his arm and pull him roughly.

"What?"

"KURT."

Next thing Kurt knew he was on the floor. He heard a startled grunt and saw Blaine hit the ground next to him. Kurt looked around tying to make sense what was going on. They were in the alley next to the ice-cream shop. There were no lamps there. Kurt looked up and saw two faces staring down at him. It was too dark to see their faces properly, but they were perhaps college age and one had a goatee both were in denim jackets and if Kurt wasn't in total shock he would make a comment on that.

"What's up Fags?"

"Hey, watch your mouth." Kurt said then felt a sharp pain to his side that left him gasping.

"Kurt."

Kurt blinked trying to clear the tears in his eyes as he heard movement beside him, everything was happening quickly. But he could see that Blaine had got up. He rolled onto his back to look up and saw Blaine fierce and shoving one of the men away.

"You don't touch him!"

"Oh yeah what you going to do sissy boy."

"I can deal with creeps like you."

"Creeps." The boy sneered. "Did you hear that. He likes other boys dicks and he thinks we're the creeps."

Kurt took a deep breath and used the time they were distracted to push himself to his feet. They had to keep them talking, if they could keep them talking just a little while longer then somebody was bound to walk past. But as he got to his feet he noticed the other boy, short cropped hair with light framed glasses and a look on his face as if he'd just stood in dog muck turn to him.

"Oh, want some more do ya?" He walked the two steps up to Kurt and pushed him roughly. Kurt had been ready for it so he managed to keep his footing.

"Leave him alone." There was something dangerous in Blaine's voice. An element that had never been there before.

"Why are you doing this? What have we done to you?" Kurt asked glancing nervously towards the wide open street just a few yards away but nobody was coming and the boy was blocking the way.

"You're alive. But maybe we can do something about that."

"Oh please." Kurt snorted. "What's with the macho act? You're just trying to hide your own insecurities in hate."

"Enough talking."

This time Kurt hadn't anticipated the sharp blow to his stomach. He found himself bending over double gasping.

"BASTARD!"

There were noises all getting confused in Kurt's mind. He tried to look up and could make out Blaine arms in a tangle around the boy who had just hit him. The other was coming up behind him.

"Blaine."

Kurt was overtook with a wave of nausea from the pain in his belly, he was forced to close his eyes for a few moments. He tried to center himself and straightened up. He opened his eyes just in time to see both the boys on Blaine the three bodies so close and moving so fast it was hard to see what was going on. Forgetting pain Kurt rushed forwards and grabbed the shoulders of the boy with the glasses tugging him with more strength then he though he had possible but as soon as the boy was away from Blaine they were both running out of the alleyway and into the street. Kurt watched them stunned wondering what had happened to make them run. Then he head the harsh breathing behind him and turned to look at Blaine.

Blaine was looking up at him his eyes wide with panic, his hair had flopped over to half cover his eyes and he was slumped slightly forwards his hands holding onto his side.

"Blaine. Blaine, what's wrong." Kurt took the half a step forwards and reached out to touch him on the arm.

Blaine made a sound somewhere between a chock and a growl as he slowly moved one hand away from his belly revealing a dark patch. Kurt stared for a moment the shock too much for the information to sink in. Then he gasped. Blood. Blaine was bleeding, badly. In what seemed like slow motion Blaine toppled to the floor.


	24. Chapter 24

I don't want to say too much but I think we're all thinking of the friends and family of Cory Monteith today.

* * *

I can't remember or find what name I gave Blaine's doctor so I'm sorry if I've changed it.

* * *

Burt gave a deep sigh as he settled down into the couch and cracked open his beer. Just as he turned on the match that he had recorded a few weeks ago so that he could go see some musical thingy with Kurt the phone started ringing. He paused the t.v. and got up with a groan, his back had been killing him lately.

"Hello."

"DAD! DAD!"

His stomach sank at the panic in his son's voice.

"It's me Kurt, what's happening?"

"Blaine's been stabbed."

"Shit."

"We're in the ambulance."

"I'll meet you at the hospital okay, don't panic I'm on my way."

* * *

Kurt rushed straight up to him the moment that he walked into the hospital. The next thing he knew he had his son against his chest looking for comfort like he used to as a little child.

He was pulling away almost instantly.

A look of wild panic in his eyes.

"They were all rushing round him getting things done but now they seem to have stopped and I don't know what's going on."

"Okay, where is he?"

"Down the hallway on the left."

"Okay, you go back and be with Blaine. I'm going to go ask the receptionist what's happening."

Kurt nodded with such wide eyed trust. Burt found himself silently praying though he wasn't the most religious of men. 'Please god, he lost his mother don't take Blaine from him too'.

The lady behind the desk was staring at her computer screen typing.

"Excuse me Miss, can you tell me about the status of Blaine Hummel."

She glanced up at him over her glasses and unemotionally looked around the room and hailed a passing nurse.

"Can you take Mr.."

"Hummel."

"To emergency room four."

The pretty African nurse nodded.

"Come with me Mr. Hummel."

Burt followed her along a hallway where he saw Kurt stood outside a door looking nervous. Burt nodded at him and followed the nurse through the two doors into the single emergency room. He could see Blaine bare chested and blood covered on the bed. He found himself looking away.

But something was wrong because the doctor and two nurses were having a tense and quiet conversation next tot he bed.

"Hello, congressman Hummel, I'm Blaine's guardian."

"Are you it's owner?" The doctor (a fifty something grey haired man) said.

"No, that's my son."

"This is not a clinic for slaves."

"So? We're paying for his care. His a Human being, a young boy, you can't just decide to not treat him because his a slave."

"Actually, that's exactly what I can do."

"Mr. Hummel, Nurse Justin and myself don't agree." The younger nurse said.

"This is ridiculous, I mean.. look at that boy.. there's so much blood. I mean, can anybody explain to me what sort of state his in?"

"The knife hit an important blood vessel, his lost a lot of blood."

"Then stop it."

"Mr. Hummel, I refuse to treat a slave."

"Then go get me somebody who will."

"This institute refuses to treat slaves."

"Stop the bleeding or I swear to god I will do everything that is within my power and as a congressman believe me I do have power."

The doctor folded his arms and stared at him for a second. Then he turned to the nurses.

"Fine, get him some pressure packs, stem the bleeding but don't do anything else. "

After Blaine gets stabbed they got to the hospital eventually drive him to the clinic after calling them.

Just stop the bleeding, or I swear I will cause you so much trouble, I will pull every string a congressman can pull.

"Put a pressure pad on it. I'm calling in my own reinforcements."

Kurt was pale when Burt walked into the corridor. He stared at his son trying to figure out what he could say to his son. The world was too cruel, he had no idea what had happened to his son tonight but it was bad and he couldn't bring himself to tell his son that his boyfriend couldn't get treatment because the world saw him as less than human.

"I'm going to sort this out Kurt."

"I don't understand, why aren't they doing anything?"

"They're stopping the bleeding right now."

"And then they're going to go sew him up and his going to get better right?"

Kurt hadn't looked so young and small in years.

"Okay. Okay." Burt said deciding to call Blaine's doctor, Sandra.. she'd always told him just to call him Sandra. But she was a doctor so she know what to do and if she couldn't help then she could find him somebody who could.

The voice that answered the phone sounded tired.

"HI Sandra this is Burt Hummel. Blaine's been stabbed, we're at the hospital but they're refusing to treat him."

"Do you know how serious the wound is?"

"He's unconscious, he's lost a lot of blood."

"Where is the wound?"

"I think it's just below his ribs."

"Front or back?"

"Towards the back."

"Have they done anything to stop the bleeding?"

"After threatening them yes."

"Okay, can you get him to the clinic?"

"Yes."

"You have to be careful not to restart the bleeding."

"I'll be as careful as possible."

"I'll meet you there."

"Okay, thanks Sandra."

"Okay, Kurt. We're driving Blaine to his doctors."

"Driving him? But Dad, he shouldn't be moved."

"Kurt." Burt took his son by his shoulders. "We're just going to have to do this. Okay, for Blaine."

Kurt looked up at him in silence for a moment and then he saw something harden behind his eyes and a slight tension in his jaw.

"Okay."

Burt led the way back into the emergency room. He was glad to see that Blaine had been tidied up a bit. The blood had been cleaned up and there was bandage around his middle. At least Kurt had not had to see him in that state.

Burt walked over to the bed and was surprised to see the boy stir and open his eyes. Burt had a feeling that he had no idea what was going on but he talked to him anyways.

"Hey Kid, you're going to be fine. We just have to take you to a different doctor okay. A better doctor. They're going to be much better. Do you understand?" Burt was surprised when the boy gave a little nod. Kurt came over and took Blaine's hand.

"Hey hunny."

Blaine looked uncomfortable for a moment and licked his lips.

"You kay?" His whispered wincing and growing even paler.

"Yes. I'm fine." Burt turned away as his son turned to kiss his boyfriend. It just felt like a private moment.

"We're going to get you all better okay?"

Burt turned to the nurses.

"Thank you for looking after him." Burt said. "I know it's hard for you to have gone against that doctor but I need your help again. I need you to help me get him to the car."

"The car?" The older of the two nurses asked. "He shouldn't be moved."

"He needs help and soon right, is he going to get it here?"

"In all honestly, not within the next couple of hours. This has happened before but admittedly not with a senator. It didn't end well. And he's going to get worse if it's not taken care of now."

"Wait, do you have somewhere to take him where you are sure he could get treated faster?" The other nurse asked.

"Yes."

The two nurses shared a look.

"Okay, we'll grab a trolley and help you."

"Thank you."

As Burt waited he tried not to watch his son whispering to Blaine. His son was in love. There was no denying it, not seeing that fear in his eyes and the desperation and then the way it all feel from his face when he knew that Blaine was conscious so the boy wouldn't see his own fear. After a few minutes Kurt turned to him.

"He's unconscious again."

"Kurt, what happened tonight?"

"We were just walking from the cinema to the ice cream shop. Some guys jumped us, It happened really quickly. I didn't know one had a knife. I just thought they were going to call us names and push us around a bit. I had no idea, I.. if I'd known maybe I could have stopped it. I didn't even try to protect him Dad."

"Kurt, I don't think you could have done anything."

"They winded me but I could have done something instead of just being.. stupid!"

He was shouting tears running down his face.

"Come here." Burt held his hands out and held his shaking son close to him.

"You couldn't have known Kurt. I'm sure Blaine is just happy that you didn't get hurt too.." Burt had a sudden shiver of dread and he pulled away to look down at his son. "They didn't did they?"

"No." Kurt shook his head. "They hit me but they didn't, I don't think I'm hurt. It's just Blaine... Dad, I can't... I can't lose him."

"You won't. Okay I promise you." Burt knew he was making a promise he didn't know if he could keep. But he knew if he promised then Kurt would believe him, and he couldn't bare to see this panic in his son's eyes. There was so much in this world he needed to protect his son from. And he wouldn't be able to, he knew that but right now he was going to try. He pulled him back into a hug.

There hug was stopped by the sound of the door banging open and the two nurses rolling in the trolley bed.

"We'll need some help to move him as smoothly as possible."

As Burt nodded Kurt wiped the tears from his eyes then his back straightened and that hard edge came back into him. It worried Burt to see it but thy had to get Blaine to the clinic and face the next few hours and whatever Kurt needed to get through Burt would accept.

"Okay." The older nurse said as they gathered around Blaine's bed. "We're going to put the trolly on one side of the bed and we're going to carefully move him over."

The move went smoothly, Blaine didn't wake up. Burt noticed Kurt's eyes widen and fix on the small red spot that started to spread on the clean white bandage.

"He'll be there soon." Burt said.

"You'll have to call us and let us know how he does."

"Thank you for this."

"He's such a young boy. Innocent looking."

"He is innocent." Kurt said. "He's never done anything to hurt anybody in his life. He was just trying to stop them from hurting me." He still hadn't taken his eyes off of that red spot.

They were silent as they rolled him through the hospital, there were people staring at them. The doctor from earlier watching with a disgusted look on his face. He knew the nurses were going to get into some serious trouble but he was going to concentrate on Blaine for now. Perhaps he could pull some strings and do something for them later.

"Kurt." Burt looked over, Blaine's eyes were still closed but the skin around them was crinkled as if he were in pain.

"I'm still here sweetie." Kurt said clutching onto his hand.

They were as careful as possible as they managed the bumps of the car park but when they got to Burt's car it was obvious that there was not going to be an easy way to get him into the car. Especially as they couldn't steal hospital property with the trolley however much he wished he could.

"Okay, Kurt get in the other side."

"It's going to be okay Blaine." Kurt said quickly letting go of his hand.

Burt took a deep breath and glanced at the nurses. He could tell by the look on their faces that this was not going to be easy.

"Okay Blaine." The nurse said gently. "We're going to lift you on three okay. Burt you just shift your hands under his shoulders."

Burt looked up at his son in the car. Why had he picked one that was so high. Kurt nodded to let him know he was ready. Burt slide his arm under the shoulders of the young man and with a small look between the two nurses they knew they were ready.

"Okay, three, two, one."

As Burt lifted up the boy there was a gut wrenching scream of pain but he kept his eyes on the car door as he climbed up next to the seats trying to maneuver the boy in. He had no idea how they'd got him in. It obviously wasn't smooth but they managed and now he just had to get him to the clinic quickly.

"Blaine Blaine, Dad he's passed out." Kurt said his hands already going to Blaine's face and hair.

"Probably for the best. We'll get him through this."

Burt looked over at the nurses.

"Thanks."

"Look after him."

Burt moved out of the car and jumped into the front. He glanced back in the mirror once to see Kurt staring down at Blaine his hands running through his hair. Burt couldn't hear him but he could swear that Kurt's lips were moving in a silent song. or maybe he'd taken up praying.

It was one of the longest journeys of his life though the clinic was only forty minutes away. Afterwards he couldn't remember anything of the drive. It was strangely like the final drive he had made to visit his wife in hospital.

* * *

Kurt stared down at his boyfriend, he was so pale, there was black around his eyes, even his lips had lost there color. He didn't feel anything when he looked at him though. He had entered into a strange kind of calm. Though he noticed his fingers were trembling, he couldn't think. He knew that Blaine was in danger, he knew this was bad. He'd been so scared only and hour ago but something in him was now dulled. As he stroked his fingers through Blaine's hair still and curly as usual and listened to his rasping breaths all he could think of was Blaine lying in his arms asleep his features soft and relaxed. Or the last time they had sat in the choir room together laughing as Kurt tried to play a tune and kept missing notes. Blaine was so patient as he tried to teach him but Kurt couldn't focus he just kept on looking at those quirked up lips and bright eyes and wanting to lean in and kiss him. The one thing that kept entering his mind the one thing that was forcing him not to think was 'what if I never get to see him smile at me like that again? What if I never get to see him sleeping again? What if I never get to hear him sing again? What if I lose him?

He didn't even notice the car slowing down.

"Kurt, we're here."

Kurt glanced out the window.

"Dad, how do we.."

Kurt looked out the room and saw Blaine's doctor, Sandra Finch. she looked tired and was wearing jeans and a pink t-shirt. Kurt stared at her. They were on their own at the clinic after hours and there was only this doctor there to help them.

His side door was being opened and she was looking down at him.

"How long ago?"

Kurt shook his head not knowing he tried to think through the fogginess in his mind.

"Between two and three hours."

She meet his eyes. She looked sharp and severe but Kurt felt an instant trust in her. They had called and she had answered when others had turned their back. Why? Because of a few numbers and letters tattooed across his wrist.

"It's only a dozen meters, do you think you can manage?"

"I'm here."

"Dad no." Kurt shook his head. "Your heart. I can manage." Kurt gently took Blaine's head and laid it down on the seat as he climbed out then he awkwardly reached back in and scooped his boyfriend into his arms. He held him close the weight heavy in his arms. He knew the way he was holding him cooped up was going to disturb his wound and make him bleed but as he picked him up Blaine's eyes didn't even flutter. He followed the doctor into the clinic just looking forwards to try and concentrating on getting to the little bed he knew was in the back room.

He laid him down carefully noticing that the red on the bandage had grown. The moment he'd put him down though he was unceremoniously pushed out of the way. Doctor Finch was staring intently at Blaine she was putting her hand across his forehead, lifting his eyelids then she turned her attention to the wound she carefully pulled off the bandage and then Kurt felt a hand against his shoulder.

"Come on."

He let his dad pull him out of the room. Kurt looked around and saw that they were in the room he had been in a few weeks before when he went to talk about.. those problems seemed so small now.

"I'll get you some water." His Dad said as Kurt sat down on the chair next to the desk.  
Kurt blanked out until a glass was put down before him.

He heard his Dad sigh.

"Kurt, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's about Blaine now."

"I know." He said sitting down across from him. "And I'm worried him but I'm worried about you too. You might not have been as hurt as Blaine but it's obvious.."

"Can we drop this for now and just concentrate on Blaine. He's..." Kurt couldn't voice the thoughts that were running through his mind. His Dad didn't [push him and they sat in silence. Kurt had no idea how much time past, his mind wasn't working. He was just filled with a kind of emotional exhaustion. He didn't want to think because all thoughts led to a painful conclusion. But memories did pass through his mind, Blaine had changed him so much. He hadn't even realized it, he'd been so much happier, he'd always had somebody to talk to, somebody to go home too. He'd been less lonely, he'd never truly believed this could happen for him. He'd never believed that he could fall in love like this.

He jumped to his feet as he heard the door open. Doctor Finch didn't look at him she was instead peeling a pair of gloves off her hands and pulling a new pair out of a box on the side.

"Okay, it's not as bad as it looks. He lost a lot of blood and they nicked an artery but they didn't hit any organs. That's the good thing."

"Is he going to be okay?" Kurt asked.

"Just have faith. In hospital he'd have a blood transfusion too be on the safe side. As it is he's just on the right side of being able to recover on his own. It'll take a lot of rest and we can give him something to help the blood production along. The problem is keeping him hydrated and making sure there's no infection. Now, I need you to stay here whilst I go and stitch him up. Then I'm going to come and check you out Mr. Hummel. No arguments."

"Thank you, just thank you."

* * *

"Kurt, Kurt."

Kurt opened his eyes. He hadn't even realized he'd been sleeping. Why was he stretched out on the soft chairs in the waiting room? He looked up at his dad.

"Blaine?"

"The doc thinks he's going to be fine. Look, Kurt, Sandra has taken some big risks bringing Blaine here. We need to move him."

"Again?"

"I know Kurt, but it's not just Blaine we have to think about here. You know I adore the boy I mean he'd been brilliant for you and he's been brilliant at the garage and I don't want anything to happen to him. But if Sandra gets caught doing something that she shouldn't then there will be no place for any of the slaves in this area to receive medical treatment. You know Blaine wouldn't want that."  
Kurt tried to shake himself awake, his mind was working slowly for some reason.  
He wished he could argue, he wanted Blaine to stay here where he was safe. Where the doctor would look after him. But he knew that Blaine wouldn't want the clinic to close down.

"Blaine wouldn't want that." Kurt said with a sigh. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Only about two hours." Burt said.

"Blaine's okay?" Kurt just had to ask again. He tried to remember the last few hours of the previous night. he had some vague recollections of sitting with Blaine, stitched up and freshly bandaged and looking just too still.

"Blaine's okay." A clear female voice said from behind him. "But we do have to move him Kurt, I have three men bringing their slaves in today and they always look around this place as if looking for fault. You have no idea how many inspections I get to make sure everything above the board. And this is definitely not above the board. You were meant to report the attack."

"We could still report it." Kurt said.

"No." Burt interrupted. "You can't Kurt, it doesn't matter what you would say, if a slave is involved in a crime that's it."  
"What do you mean that's it?"

"He'd get sent back to the training center." Sandra answered when his dad hesitated.

"But they'd kill him." Kurt said staring between the two of them.

"Basically put Mr. Hummel, you're not going to be pressing charges and there is no way for Blaine to get above the board treatment. There will be no paperwork and he can't stay here but I'm going to visit you this afternoon to check how you're doing. I want you to phone in some information for me every morning and i'll be visiting him once a day. We're going to make sure he gets well. Joint effort."

Kurt nodded.

"Thank you so much for all of this."

"No problem. I've never seen a slave recover from the slave mentality. I thought he was going to make it. This may set him back but.. after all these years I need to see one person do well. One person be happy."

She turned away the minute she finished speaking as if she'd said something that embarrassed her. It was the first time Kurt had seen her as a Human, she probably got to see the worst of humanity every day and yet she carried on because she thought she could help.

"I've called a van, a man we can trust and we'll take him on the trolley bed. I've got supplies. He's going to be hooked up to the I.V but I've talked to Carol and she won't have any problem in changing it."

Kurt nodded, he'd not even asked his dad if he'd talked to Carol or Finn.

The man with the van arrived a few moments later, it had a ramp going into the back. Kurt held onto the I'V bag as they rolled Blaine out. Blaine opened his eyes at the movement. But as he came too blinking he started making a low pitched moaning sound. He opened his eyes looking around and focused on Kurt. Sweat was already forming on his brow. He let out a deep groan and gasp as they maneuvered the trolley bed out into the cool morning air. It was early enough to still be still, nobody was awake yet. Kurt looked nervously around for a moment to make sure nobody was watching them but as Blaine let out yet another groan he looked at him again.

"Hunny, hunny." Blaine didn't seem to realize he was talking to him. "He's in pain." Kurt said to Sandra.

"Kurt?" Kurt looked down and saw Blaine was now focused on him. "Where?"

"You're safe, you're okay. You've been stitched up and we're taking you home. Just relax, okay." He stroked his hair with his free hand.

"Okay, I'm giving him a shot of morphine, don't ask where I got it." Sandra said pushing a needle into Blaine's arm. They rolled him onto the van and Kurt listened to his dad thank Sandra as she quietly gave him instructions on how to look after Blaine. Burt looked at him as he went to close the van door.

"You ready?"

"I think we are." Blaine's face was already starting to become more relaxed.

"We'll make it as smooth as possible but if anything goes wrong then the partition is really thin and you can just shout."

"Okay."

They were plunged into half darkness as Burt closed the van door. The engine started with a small jerk but Kurt could tell they were moving slowly and smoothly, they took the first corner gently as his dad had promised.

Kurt had thought Blaine had gone back to sleep when he heard his voice quietly in the dark.

"Kurt, Kurt I love you."

Kurt looked down at his face, still pale in the darkness. He could make out the shine of his eyes staring up at him. They were the words he had secretly been hoping to hear for the last month, the words he'd bitten back himself a couple of times but this wasn't the situation he wanted to hear them in. In this situation they felt wrong.

"No goodbyes."

"Not a goodbye. I should tell you every day." Blaine said softly.

Kurt bent down and kissed him.

"I love you too."

He should have told him sooner.

Kurt listened to Blaine's breathing grow steadier and steadier. Alone in the darkness of the back of the van it was the only thing that kept him from feeling like he was going insane. It let him know that he was okay. It seemed like a whole day had past when the van stopped.

"Blaine, Blaine sweetie. We're home now, everything's alright now."

"You make me feel like I'm walking on the moon." Blaine said in a sleepy voice.

"That's the pain killers." Kurt said smiling fondly.

"No, it's you."

* * *

Thanks for continuing to read.


	25. Chapter 25

I'm not happy with this one, it doesn't flow right, but I'm always tough on myself so I'm hoping it's okay. I should give a warning that this one contains surgery and not exactly violence but a distressing situation.

* * *

There had been a lot of fussing around earlier that day. Carol had set up the I.V. in the room and they'd done a lot of 'making Blaine comfortable' which meant fussing about little things like moving furnishings half an inch to make more room by his bed. Making sure there was a jug of water and some snacks, checking his cloths and deciding which ones would be comfortable enough to change him into when he woke up as the yellow jeans were splashed with blood.

Then unfortunately Carol's attention turned to Kurt. And he was grateful, really he was but he was just too tired and worried to be fussed over. He let Carol place a plate of food in front of him and check his bruises even though the doctor already had. He saw Finn briefly, he looked at him told him he was really sorry for what had happened and then he went to school. Kurt knew he needed time in situations like this to get his head around what was happening. Then he let himself be pushed into his bedroom. And the moment he heard Carol's footsteps moving away he got up from his bed with a groan because really he was far more tired than he let himself believe. Then he crossed the hallway quietly and pushed open the door to Blaine's room.

He smiled at his boyfriend sleeping soundly. All traces of pain and unease had gone from his face now though he was still terribly pale. His feet moved with out any instruction from his mind and when he reached Blaine so did his hands dancing across Blaine's cheek, a little clammy still but not as bad as the night before. He was sleeping soundly and Kurt turned around to grab his desk chair but jumped when he saw his Dad sat there staring at him.

"No." His Dad said.

"But.."

"Not looking like that."

Kurt looked down at himself. He was still wearing the clothes from the night before. He was usually fastidious with his clothes but he hadn't even noticed the fact that their was a big area of dried blood on his shirt from where he caught and held Blaine close to him in the alley the night before. Kurt shivered.

"Go shower and change."

Kurt nodded.

"Then can I sit up with him?"

"Well, I need to sleep. So we'll take it turns. How does that sound?"

Kurt nodded quickly.

"Go shower."

The hot water pouring over him felt so good. Even though he was determined to get to Blaine he let himself have a moment to relax and let tears fall down his face. It had been one of the worst nights of his life. he tried to convince himself that Blaine was alright but he didn't look alright, he didn't sound alright so Kurt was not going to relax until he had Blaine sat up and talking to him normally.

When he got out the shower he pulled out some yoga pants and a plain vest. He just wanted to be comfortable. He went back into Blaine's room and had to shake his Dad awake.

"Hey, go rest. It's not good for your heart."

He nodded without comment and got up.

"Carol is picking up some groceries, pain killers and vitamin drinks for Blaine. She'll be in afterwards and she'll expect you to go to bed and to sleep."

"I want to be with him."

"You know what Blaine would say in this situation?"

"I know." Kurt sighed.

He dragged the chair over to Blaine's bed and then arranging the cushions carefully he pulled his legs up. He would be able to sleep if he needed too but Blaine would know he was there when he woke up and that was the most important thing.

But he didn't sleep because as he sat down Blaine's eyelids flickered as if he knew he was there. Kurt watched breathlessly and then Blaine's eyes opened.

Kurt jumped up and poured out some water. Blaine gave a little nod and Kurt slipped his hand under his shoulder and raised him carefully so he could lift the glass to his lips.

"Thank you." Blaine croaked when he'd finished.

"No problem." Kurt sat on the bed and stroked his hand through Blaine's hair again. He could never keep away from it. "How are you doing honey?"  
He asked softly.

Blaine shook his head slightly.

"I don't know." His voice held a little fear as he said it.

"How's the pain?"

"It's." Blaine looked distant and bit his lip slightly. "It's there."

"I'm sorry honey." Kurt said.

"Not your fault."

"If I'd.." He stopped when he felt Blaine clench his hand.

"Not your fault."

Kurt nodded. he could tell that even the short conversation had tired Blaine out. He bent down and kissed him just above one of his bushy eyebrows.

"Sleep sweetie. I'm here. We'll talk when you wake up."

Blaine gave a sleepy little nod and closed his eyes again.

"I love you." Kurt whispered. The words still new. Then he settled himself back down in his seat and closed his eyes his mind slightly more at rest than it had been.

* * *

When Kurt next opened his eyes he had to blink a couple of times when he saw figure at the end of the bed. He sat up trying to stretch the chinks out of his back. Sleeping in the chair was a bad idea but how else would he get to sleep in the same room as Blaine. He was too nervous of causing him pain in some way to sleep next to him.

"Hey." Kurt said gently so as not to wake Blaine.

"Hi." Finn said back.

"Did I really sleep through to the afternoon?"

"No. I came back at lunchtime, It's about one."

Kurt took a deep breath. It was about ten when he'd gone to sleep. He'd never expected to sleep that long.

"He doesn't look okay. Mum say's he's going to be okay."

"He's not okay at the moment but everybody keeps saying he will be." Kurt explained.

"Kurt I'm sorry. This really suck. This really really sucks. I mean. He's a friend, I.. I don't know what to do but I'm really sorry that he's hurt. I really like him, I'm used to him being here and I really like that he's good for you."

"He likes you too Finn."

Finn nodded slowly.

"Can I do anything?" He asked looking lost.

"Yeah." Kurt said standing up. He went and placed his hand on Blaine's forehead, he seemed close to normal temperature. He bent down and listened to his steady breathing and felt his pulse, slow, he'd mention that to Carol and the doctor when she arrived.

"You can stay here whilst I go grab something to eat." Kurt said.

Finn immediately looked a little scared.

"Just call me if he wakes up." Kurt said. "I trust you it'll be fine."

Kurt went down to the kitchen giving Carol a little smile as he walked through the door. She walked over and hugged him timidly.

"I got you paracetamol for your bruises."

"Thanks."

"I've got Blaine the vitamin drinks he needs and I'm making some broth with lots of iron in it but I don't think it'll be ready till dinner. We should keep him warm."

"Yeah."

"And next time he wakes up we've got to get him to the bathroom."

Kurt nodded, why hadn't he though of that.

"Go sit down, I've got some T.V. diners I'll bring you one out."

"I've got to get back to Blaine. I left him with Finn."

"They'll be fine. You need to sit down and do something to distract yourself for a little while. Put the T.V. on. Finn will be fine sat with Blaine. He knows to call if he wakes."

Kurt was too tired and hungry to complain about the levels of salt and fat in ready prepared meals so he just went into the front room and collapsed on the sofa. Ten minutes later and a little ways into a rerun of friends Carol brought out his lunch and with a little smile he found himself sat in front of the t.v. with a tray on his lap for the first time in several years.

* * *

Blaine pulled a face as he sipped at the vitamin drink.

"It'll help." Kurt assured him. "It'll give you more energy and as you didn't eat much of the chicken and creamed spinach." But he knew Blaine had got tired sitting up and eating and sipping the high calorie vitamin drink through a straw was easier for him. Carol had helped him to the bathroom and then he and Blaine had sat up for ten minutes just holding hands stroking their fingers over each others. There was no need to speak, they were both tired they were both grateful for each others presence. Then Carole had brought up some food and Kurt had helped Blaine to sit up trying not to notice the way he turned pale and winced. Then he watched nervously as Blaine didn't eat.

"Hows the pain?" Kurt asked gently.

"I'm kind of used to it. Could use some distraction."

"What would you like to do?"

"I've been working on a song. I just, I'd like it if you would write a little with me."

"Are you sure you're up to it?"

"I've been sleeping all day, and I think I'll sleep again before the doctor comes but I'd like to try and stay awake for a while."

"Okay. I've never tried song writing before."

"You'll be brilliant." Blaine said with a weak smile.

"Where's your journal?"

"In the top draw."

Kurt pulled open the draw, he ignored the few items there. Well he tried to ignore the items, lubricant, had he been trying to... ignoring that, was that the menu from where they had dinner that time they went to see Les Mis? Oh, his boyfriend was so cute. Okay, a picture of the credit rating score guy, he could see that as just another shared interest. He grabbed he journal and shut the draw before he could 'notice' anything else. Blaine took the journal from him and Kurt briefly saw pages full of cramped writing till Blaine found the page he wanted and opened it. Kurt looked around a picked up a pen from Blaine's bed side table and passed it to him.

"It's just a few lines of lyrics at the moment but I want to write a song that's about love over coming homophobia. I know, I know it's a little political."

"No, I think you should write whatever is on your mind." I mean if you don't say these thing's who will?"

"Somebody who people will actually listen too."

"One day." Kurt said with a little smile. "Now, sing to me."

"No matter if the sun don't shine  
Or if the skies are blue  
No matter what the end is  
My life began with you."

Blaine sung his voice false and rasping as if he couldn't get enough breath.

"I can't deny what I believe.  
I can't be what I'm not."

"Then I don't know what to put. Something about love obviously." Blaine said with a little smile.

"I know this love's forever  
That's all that matters now  
No matter what."

Kurt sung the words just coming to him. It was shocking really, he had never considered himself creative with words.

"Is that any good?" Kurt asked feeling awkward.

"It's perfect." Blaine said with a little smile.

Kurt thought that listening to hid boyfriend singing songs he'd written for him was the most romantic thing ever. But sat here now sharing their lyrics, putting into song what they felt for each other and mixing their voices together was even more romantic. But Kurt could see the dark circles around Blaine's eyes getting darker with every moment. Kurt waited till Blaine had finished sketching out some musical notes gently humming a tune then he gently pried the pen from Blaine's hand. Blaine rolled his eyes but laid back down on the pillows.

"Doctor Sandra should be coming in three hours, so..."

"I'll rest."

"Yeah." Kurt got up and went to check the I.V. drip, Carol had shown him how to make sure it was flowing right earlier that morning. He could tell Blaine was uncomfortable but he was going to look after him.

"Can I check your bandages."

Blaine gave out a long breath and not meeting Kurt's eyes he pushed the cover down.

Kurt looked at the bandage, he was glad to see there was only a thin line of blood along where the stitches must be. The rest was crisp and white Kurt tried to push aside the feeling of sickness he had from remembering the night looked up at Blaine with some weariness. He was too calm, he was holding something back. Kurt sat down on the edge of the bed he glanced at Blaine as he pulled the covers back up.

"Blaine..." He started not quite knowing how to voice his fears. There was just something wrong, after everything that had happened to them less than twenty four hours ago. "Last night was really scary."

Kurt felt the warmth (though not as warm as usual) of Blaine's hand over his.

"Kurt, I would never, never let anything happen to you."

"It's not that Blaine. You.. weren't you scared? I mean, aren't you angry, some guy stabbed you. Just because of who we are, just because we love each other." Kurt found his voice growing louder as he spoke, he was angry, really angry he could feel his hands clenching in the sheets.

Blaine was staring down at the sheets.

"Kurt, I'm tired."

"I'm being serious Blaine. Why aren't you angry about this?"

"Kurt I can't even think about this right now. I am angry but I'm just relieved that you weren't hurt and that I woke up back here in my own bed knowing that I'm safe. Kurt, please, we'll talk later. I want to sleep. "

Kurt nodded. He bent down and kissed Blaine's forehead.

"Okay." As he went and sat back in the chair Blaine turned away and closed his eyes.

* * *

Kurt waited nervously outside as Sandra checked Blaine over. As she came out Kurt practically jumped on her.

"How is he?"

"He needs a lot of rest. I gave him another shot of morphine so he should sleep now but I want to talk to you about something."

"Okay." Kurt said. "Am I doing something wrong? Is this about Blaine ignoring his pain?"

"I think he's only keeping it from you because he doesn't want you to be worried. And that's what I wanted to talk to you about, I know this is a very stressful situation but for now you should just let him relax and handle things however he wants to."

"Did he say something to you?"

"He mentioned that he was worried that you weren't getting enough rest because you watching over him all the time. And he knows you were stressed and scared and he wants you to relax. Now, he's my patient and you are worrying him and I know you don't mean to and you think you're looking after him but can I get you to sleep in your own bed tonight."

Kurt looked down.

"I was so worried I was going to loose him." Kurt said. "But I guess if he needs me to rest then I'll rest."

She nodded. "It's about doing what he needs even if it's really not what he wants."

"Okay." Kurt said. "Thank you. Can I go.."

"Give him a big hug." She said with a smile.

"I will."

Kurt rushed through the door and gave a smile when he saw Blaine lying flat on the bed eyes already closed. He smiled and went over, he was going to bend down and kissed him on the forehead but then realized though Blaine was injured and he wanted to take care of him but he was his boyfriend. So instead he bent carefully and kissed his lips, they were very dry but Kurt could feel them quirk into a smile under his lips.

"Hey." Kurt whispered barely moving an inch away from Blaine.

"Hey." Blaine said back with a bit of a sigh and opened his eyes.

"Has that medication kicked in yet?"

"No, I don't think I'll be going anywhere for the next few minutes."

"Can you please stop pretending that you're in pain and I'll stop mothering you. Deal?"

Blaine let out a bit of a sigh.

"It feels like there's a big hole in my side, every time I move I can't catch breath and it doesn't go away even for a second, not even on the morphine it just makes everything more fuzzy and less focused."

Kurt nodded. He hated thinking that Blaine was in pain but he was glad that he wasn't pretending anymore. He put his feet up on the bed and laid down facing Blaine, one hand under his cheek one gently on Blaine's chest feeling the smooth skin against his palm.

"How about we just chill out together. I'll grab my laptop and we'll put a movie on."

"In about twenty minutes I won't be able to keep up a conversation. I hope."  
"That's okay, I don't need conversation and I don't care if you fall asleep but I'd like to be here with you for a little while. I mean, I'm so tired that I won't be able to sit up with you tonight."

"You're going to sleep in your bed?"

"Yes. Is that alright?"

"Yes, I mean." Blaine reached up to put his hand on top of Kurt's and this time he didn't try to hide the wince. " You really need to rest. I'll be okay."  
Kurt lifted his hand and kissed the back of it and then got up.

"I'll go get a film."

Kurt went into his own room and grabbed his laptop and a light comedy film and carried them back to Blaine's room where he set it up on top of the chest of draws. As the titles started to roll he laid back on the bed. Blaine instantly leaned his head into Kurt's shoulder. To Kurt it felt as if he was exactly were he was supposed to be. They watched the movie in silence together until Kurt heard a light grunting snore roaring from Blaine's chest. He was far from perfect but he loved him. He carefully moved off the bed and turned off the laptop and light. He left the door wide open. They would all be checking on Blaine throughout the night.

He spent the evening sat with his family. They didn't talk about what had happened but as he watched as his eyes started to tear up on his own he found Carol sat next to him with a warm comforting arm around his shoulder.

* * *

Kurt woke up and rolled over to check his cell phone for the time. It was still dark so why was he awake? The screen of his phone lit up the moment his fingers touched it He pulled it up before his eyes found the digital clock (03:14) he saw that he had fifteen text messages. Surprised he opened his inbox and scrolled down. He realized the last time he had checked his phone had been before the movie the night before. It seemed so long ago, like the whole wold had changed since then. Maybe just his view of it had shifted slightly. In his inbox were messages from all his glee friends. he scrolled down checking the first line of each. Finn had obviously told them about what had happened as they were all expressing concern, asking how he was, if there was anything that could be done, how Blaine was or whether he wanted any work brought from school. He told himself that he would answer them all in the morning.  
He stretched and sighed and flung himself back on the bed. He fidgeted for a long moment then when he knew he couldn't hold back any longer he got up to go check on Blaine.

The door was wide open, left that way so the Carol wouldn't disturb Blaine more then necessary when she went in to check or change the drip. It was so dark that night that all Kurt could see was the vague outline of the bed he walked in on soft feet and bent down to hear Blaine's steady breathing, he reached out and touched his chest lightly, a little hot but nothing that would raise alarm. As he turned to go and sit in the chair that had been moved up against the back wall so Carol could move around the bed he had to cover his mouth with his hands to hold back a startled shout. The figure in the chair had not made any sound or movement as he had come into the room. For a few terrifying seconds he didn't recognize the giant shape then realization slowly sunk in but he was still confused. He took a couple more steps forwards so he could make out the features and the open eyes and be heard as he whispered.

"Finn."

"Hey." Finn's voice sounded too loud in the darkness.

"Shusshhh."

"What, you spoke to me."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just.. I was.." His embarrassment was clear in his voice. Kurt found himself smirking at his lug of an older brother.

"You know I should be angry finding another guy in my boyfriends bedroom in the middle of the night."

"Hey, you know it's not like that.. he's not even conscious."

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just ... watching.. I didn't want him to like have a seizure in the middle of the night or something."

"I doubt he's going to have a seizure Finn."

"Well, I don't know. But I don't want him to get ill whilst everybody is sleeping. He's family sort of, I mean I know he's a strange member of the family but with your Dad and my Mum we are a strange family and he's part of it now. It's like I've got two little brothers now. And he's really little."

"I'm older than you Finn. And Blaine is only a few months younger than you. But I appreciate the sentiment."

"And when you illegally adopt Asian babies I'm going to be twice the uncle because you're both my brothers."

"That's sweet, if a little weird and.. very very wrong."

"Why are you up anyway?"

"I don't know, just couldn't sleep. Worried about him I guess. Are you going to school in the morning?"

"Yeah, you?"

"I don't think I could handle it. I'd just be constantly on the phone checking up on him. Dad understands, my grades are good. I'll catch up. You though, go sleep, he doesn't want people sitting up with him all night. I'll keep checking on him."

"You sure it'll be okay."

"I'm sure, it's Blaine remember. He's handled a lot."

"Yeah. Okay." Finn got up. "See you in the morning Kurt."

"Goodnight Finn."

As Finn left Kurt settled himself into the vacated chair. He didn't want people sat up with him all night but half an hour would be okay, and it'd put Kurt's mind at ease.

* * *

Kurt was rushing down another pancake when the doorbell rang. He'd eaten almost as much Finn, trauma made you hungry.

"Kurt!" His dad shouted.

Kurt quickly swallowed his mouthful and rushed to the open door. Tina was stood outside.

"Tina. What a pleasant surprise. Aren't you meant to be on the way to school?"

"I got up early so that I could come and drop this off." She handed over two big gift bags, one polka dots one stripes. "It's for Blaine. Everybody put something in, well everybody from Glee club. Books we thought he might like, there's a batch of cupcakes from Quinn, movies from Artie, Puck put in some beer but I doubt he'll want that at the moment, I made a mixed c.d, just lots of stuff to let him know that we're thinking of him."

Kurt felt his eyes well up with tears.

"Oh Tina that's so sweet. Thank everybody, he's going to be so happy to know that you thought of him."

"How are you doing?" Tina asked as if nervous of the answer. Kurt found himself lying immediately.

"I'm alright, they didn't hurt me. Just Blaine." He wouldn't tell he he was angry or that he'd woken up that morning crying because he'd remembered Blaine turning to him in the alley his hands moving to reveal the bloody hole in his side.

"Well that's good. Are you going to be back at school next week?"

"I hope so." Kurt said. "If Blaine's alright."

"Yeah." Tina said. "Take care Kurt."

"Thanks again Tina."

"I'd better go otherwise I'd be late."

"Yeah, Finn's about to leave he's just trying to break the world pancake eating record."

"Make sure you get photographic evidence."

Kurt gave a little laugh. "Alright see you later Tina."

She waved as she walked away.

"Oh! Kurt, the striped bag ins mostly food so might want to put it in the fridge. Rachel will go nuts if her chicken noodle soup goes bad."

"Okay." Kurt took the bags carefully to the kitchen. The soup was on top and he put it in the fridge along with a bag of grapes and a very expensive looking box of chocolates from Sugar. He put the remaining cupcakes from Quinn and box of specialty teas from Mrs Pillsbury on the counter top just as the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it." Kurt rang and opened the door this time it was Doctor Sandra.

"Hows our patient?"

"Good last time I checked though Carol told me he was up twice in the night and had trouble getting back to sleep because of the pain."

"I'll bring some sleeping tablets tonight. I've brought some pain killers that he can take between the morphine shots."

"Is he going to have one this morning?"

"I'll ask him but I'm pretty sure he'll still need them. How was he yesterday during the day?"

"He seemed alright, sleeping mostly."

"That's the best thing for him right now." She said as she started up the stairs. "Well are you going to help or not?"

Kurt nodded and followed her up the stairs. He hadn't expected her to ask him to go with her but if he could help Blaine then he would.

He followed her up and stopped in the doorway watching as she opened her suitcase and gently put her hand on Blaine's shoulder waking him.

"Morning Blaine. How are you doing today?"

"It hurts." There was something raw in Blaine's voice that felt like a dagger to Kurt's chest.

"Okay. I'm going to check the wound."

As she pulled down the sheets and unwrapped the bandages Kurt could see something harden in her face. He took a step forwards to see what was wrong.

"Kurt, can you fetch me some hot soapy water."

Kurt nodded, when he returned he could see the Doctor listening to Blaine's heartbeat."

Kurt stepped into Blaine's sight line with a smile.

"Morning Honey."

"Morning." Blaine said with a weak smile. He somehow looked worse than the previous day, the circles were darker and his hair was damp with sweat.

As Sandra took the wet flannel Kurt looked down and saw the angry jagged red line with it's thick black lines holding it together, it looked swollen and puffed out. There was something wrong. Kurt's attention snapped back to Blaine as he gasped and squeezed his eyes close.

"It's okay." He said pushing Blaine's hair out of his eyes. "It's got to be kept clean."

There was silence in the room as the Doctor cleaned the wound and Kurt helped her dress it again.

"Okay, Blaine I'm going to give you some anti-biotics. You're temperature is a bit high but that's nothing I didn't expect. Do you have any questions for me?"

"No." Blaine said shaking his head.

The doctor gave him a shot then packed up her bag.

"I'll show you out." Kurt said. He was silent as they walked down the stairs but as he got to the bottom he turned to her.

"There's something wrong with him isn't there?"

"I don't like the look of the wound. It didn't look clean. But the anti-biotics should help. Keep a close eye on him today, do whatever you can to keep his temperature down and his energy up."

Kurt wanted to ask more but he didn't know what to ask, he was just looking for reassurance. So instead he thanked her and went to the kitchen to make Blaine a breakfast.

* * *

Blaine had taken a long time to come to after the morning mixture of medications. When he had Kurt had brought him up the gifts and food his friends had given to him. He had got emotional looking over the thoughtful gifts.

"I just can't believe they did this for me."

"Of course they did, they're your friends they're worried about you and they want you to know that."

Blaine looked away to hide the tears in his eyes.

"Can you text them for me and thank them?"

"You can tell them yourself. The moment that you feel up to visitors they're going to be here."

Blaine kept his eyes firmly pointed away from Kurt as he asked for some of the pain killers Sandra had left for him.

Kurt had fetched it for him and they had sat together sharing the soup and fruit and cupcakes. Blaine seemed to have got his appetite back. Then Kurt had brought his laptop back in for them to finish watching the movie they'd started the previous night.

* * *

Kurt woke up to see his boyfriends adorable curls on the pillow next to him. He sighed, he wished he could be curled around him feeling that warmth that emanated from him but he was almost scared to touch him in case he did more damage. He stretched and looked at the clock wondering how long he'd been asleep but he couldn't even remember which part of the movie he'd closed his eyes in. It was almost five and they'd put the movie on around two.

Kurt sat up careful not to wake Blaine. He looked up at the drip and saw that it would need changing within the next hour. He then looked down at Blaine with a fond smiled dropped from his face within moments. There was something wrong. He was drenched in sweat and his breathing didn't sound right and their was something uneasy about his face. Kurt immediately pulled the covers off and put his hand to Blaine's cheek.

"Blaine, Blaine wake up."

Blaine's eyelids flickered and he gave a little groan.

"Come on Blaine, wake up."

Blaine shifted slightly but didn't wake up. Kurt felt fear wash over him like a bucket of icy water.

"CAROL!"

He heard footsteps running up the stairs moments late Carol and his Dad were in the room. The redness in his Dad's cheeks gave an extra fear to Kurt, his Dad shouldn't be dealing with this stress he was still recovering himself.

"He won't wake and he's really hot."

He moved out of the way as Carol walked over to him and put her hand on his forehead.

"He's way too hot."

"Doctor Sandra said that the wound wasn't clean, she gave him anti-biotics."

Kurt noticed Carols eyes go down to the bandage and for the first time he noticed the damp yellow line where the stitched would be. Somewhere in his brain it registered that the wound must be weeping.#

"I'm phoning Sandra." Burt said. Carol nodded.

"Kurt, can you bring me some iced water and a flannel?"

"Yeah."

Kurt could hear his Dad's worried voice on the phone as he was in the kitchen pouring water over ice cubes. His dad nodded at him as he walked back to Blaine's room.

"She's on her way."

Kurt couldn't answer. He was just too worried to answer. He watched as Carol whipped Blaine down dousing him with icy water from forehead to toes. Blaine was making noises like little gasps and groans. Kurt couldn't take his eyes off his face and finally he saw those honey chocolate eyes open and look around confused. Kurt wondered how much was registering but when he meet his eyes there was definitely recognition.

"Kurt, it hurts."

"I know I'm sorry baby." Kurt said feeling the tears running down his cheeks as he clasped his boyfriends hand the skin almost burning to the touch.

Blaine's back arched and he gave a loud groan followed by panting as he tried to get his breath back. He looked terrified when he looked to Kurt again.

"I want you to read the journal."

"What?"

"Today, read my journal. Please."

Kurt shook his head, he couldn't understand the request. Was he just delirious? He probably was given how feverish he was but the request seemed so desperate.

"Okay, okay I'm here." Kurt turned to see doctor Sandra walking in.

"Oh thank goodness."

Sandra took one look at Blaine.

"Everybody out."

Kurt wanted to argue but his shoulders were clasped by his father and he was led out the doorway. the quiet of their hallway seemed like a complete different world from the panic of Blaine's room but Kurt couldn't stop himself from pacing. What was happening? He was more scared than he had been two nights ago and it was because of that look in Blaine's eyes. Blaine had been to scared and in too much pain to shield Kurt from anything and he always tried to shield Kurt. Why had he told him to read the journal? What was happening in the room? It must be bad if Sandra had told them all to leave. His worried pacing was stopped by a sudden scream, he turned to look at his Dad and saw the older man grit his teeth and take an anxious step towards the door.

"Burt, Carol I need you."

Kurt watched helplessly as his parents flung open the door to Blaine's room and rushed in tow seconds later Carol ran back out.

After a few shocked moments he took a few weak steps forwards to peer at the nightmarish scene going on in the room.

Blaine's back was arched up again as his father tried to hold him down muttering calming words. He saw Sandra pulling a scalpel from her case and Carol pushed past him holding a bottle of amber liquid. It took Kurt a moment to realize it was whiskey. She gently held it to Blaine' mouth and Kurt watched as he took some sips coughing in between.

"Right, hold him down."

Burt complied. The fear on Blaine's face was clear to see but Kurt knew he was trying to keep still and wasn't fighting against his father. He suddenly found his courage and stepped over the threshold.

"Kurt get out." Burt snapped noticing him.

Kurt shook his head and walked up to the bed careful to place himself somewhere he wouldn't get in the way. He noticed Blaine's body go slack when he saw him.  
"Hey baby, I know it's scary but you just have to brave for a bit longer okay."

Blaine showed no indication that he'd heard but he grasped Kurt's hand. Way too hard but Kurt barely felt the pain.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked keeping his voice as calm as possible as he watched Sandra rubbing alcohol around Blaine's wound.  
"It's an infection. The wound is full of pus we have to reopen it to clean it. I can't get an anesthesiologist in."

Kurt nodded. Blaine was going to have to be cut open again whilst still awake. But he wouldn't be alone. Kurt wouldn't let him be alone.

He looked down at Blaine.

"Just hold my hand tightly. Do you remember what I told you yesterday, the lyrics."

"You love me, for ever." Blaine gasped.

"Yes. I meant it."

"You'll read the journal?" Blaine asked again panic in his eyes.

"I promise."

That's when the screaming started Kurt kept his eyes trained on Blaine's face though to see him in such obvious pain was difficult he thought seeing him being cut open would be more so. He found himself holding him down with his hands holding down his arms as his father held down his shoulders. Kurt gagged as a strong smell hit him, pus and rot and disease.

Blaine's body went slack, his eyes closed and Kurt finally let out the tears he'd been holding out.

"He's past out." He said though it was obvious.

"Go." Burt said. This time Kurt listened Burt just before he left he saw the journal lying on Blaine's bedside table form when they'd been writing in the previous day.

* * *

Thanks to everybody who reads and reviews and those who don't have any comment to make but who follow or favorite this. I'm trying to be a more responsive author and respond to each review. I haven't done this in the past but I think if people take the time to write to me I should take the time to write back. And I actually have time at the moment.


End file.
